Big Time Reminiscence
by Franshes
Summary: Sequel to "Big Time Decisions". After James is shot, the rest of BTR is left to recover from the loss. Will they be able to overcome the tragedy? Will Kendall get over losing his boyfriend? Most importantly, will James ever recover and will things ever be the same for our guys? You have to read to find out! Kames and Cargan!
1. Fade Out

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back! I hope you enjoy this first chapter of "Big Time Reminiscence", before you begin reading, a fair warning to all. This story though it is, obviously, Kames and thus centers around their relationship shall have heavy moments of Jendall. Therefore, if you aren't a Jendall fan, I apologize beforehand but since I've tried to remain show-verse throughout my stories I feel a little bit of Jendall is kind of unavoidable if I want my characters to stay IN character. That said, this IS a Kames (and Cargan) story, so even if you're not a Jendall fan- don't worry- there's lots in here for you to read and enjoy about your favorite pairings. If you haven't read "Big Time Decisions" the prequel to this story do so, or else some details will be confusing, I promise you'll love it ;)**

**And without further ado,**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 1: Fade Out

The first couple of days without James were harsh on them all.

Carlos was quiet and did not pull any crazy stunts or stupid pranks for once.

Logan buried himself inside his medical books even more than before.

Mama Knight kept herself busy with laundry as well as over-obsessing herself with cleaning to keep herself distracted from James' absence.

James' mom remained in L.A for two full weeks before she flew back to Minnesota where she busied herself now more than ever in her work and cosmetics line, trying to put all the awful truth in the back of her mind.

James' dad returned to Minnesota three weeks after the accident to be at home with his new wife and pretend like everything was okay. And on the nights when memories became just too much he'd just drink himself to sleep. Something which quickly became a habit for him, much to his new wife's annoyance.

Katie didn't hang out in the apartment at all anymore. In fact, she did almost everything to avoid going in there, except at bedtime and at mealtimes.

Kendall was the only one who was a real mess.

Everyone else seemed to have found a way to cope with the pain, to manage to accept the fact that James was gone and was probably not coming back to them anymore. Except him. Nothing, not even hockey anymore, could distract him from the intense pain and guilt he felt, since everything he did, no matter how trivial it may seem, reminded him of James.

Kendall seemed like a robot, going through his days with a blank expression on his face, his once bright eyes full of life and mischief had gone dull and lifeless.

The fact that everyone seemed to get over the accident as quickly as they did made Kendall despair even further.

How could they be like this? How could they go on with their lives and act like nothing had happened? Like one of their best friends was not lying in a hospital bed, unresponsive and lifeless, the only thing keeping him alive being a machine?

This of course, was not the truth. They'd all been affected some way or another by James' absence. The others were just better at keeping up appearances than Kendall was, ironically, in this case.

This fact made Kendall hate himself that much more.

Carlos had Logan to keep him company and Logan had Carlos. His mom had recently begun seeing Fabio and though they both claimed it was nothing too serious, Kendall could tell otherwise. Gustavo had Kelly, Katie had Tyler, and Buddha Bob and…heck, even Bitters to keep her company while he, Kendall, had nobody.

Since the accident Gustavo had let the guys have some alone time to themselves to be able to grieve (and hopefully heal, he'd said) properly. Yet now, Griffin was pressing that it was time to move on and keep going so that's what they were doing.

Yet it all seemed wrong to Kendall. A terrible nightmare that he couldn't seem to wake out of. Big Time Rush wasn't a band of three. It had never been a band of three and yet now everyone, besides him, was acting as if it'd been a band of three all along.

The press went haywire the first couple of days after James' accident but the fuss had gradually died down until they'd moved on into the next celebrity gossip they could find.

'_It's as if we've all forgotten James'_ Kendall thought bitterly to himself one night '_Like he was never here. Like it wasn't his dream that made us who we are now…'_

Kendall was annoyed at Carlos and Logan as well.

At first, they'd accompanied him, every single day after school or rehearsal to go to the hospital and visit James.

They'd sat with him and attempted to comfort him, talked to James about their day though they knew he couldn't hear them. They CARED.

Sadly, Kendall learned, life moves on, even from the people you care about the most.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and brought with them no change whatsoever to James' condition.

Now, as James neared his third month in a comma Carlos, Logan, and pretty much everybody had stopped visiting James every day and came only every other weekend.

In Kendall's mind, they just didn't care anymore. And why should they? Carlos and Logan had each other. The others had others around them to fill in the void. It was Kendall who'd lost it all when he'd lost James. It was Kendall who had no one.

He still sang, beautifully if you want to get to that, he still danced, he still performed for his fans and went on interviews and told them how much he loved them, putting up a fake smile for the cameras around him.

But it was all because of James. He was doing it just to please him. Because he refused to give up on what had always been James' biggest dream. Kendall promised himself the day James went into the coma that he'd fulfill James' wishes for him.

That was why he was here in the hospital now, after a day of rehearsals, Pop Tiger interviews and photo sessions, caressing James' hair and singing to him softly in an undertone, his words coming out melodiously yet with a practically palpable sadness.

**_"Wait, a minute, before you tell me anything how was your day? 'Cause I've been missing you by side, did I awake you out your dream, I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep, you calm me down, there's something 'bout the sound of your voice…"_**

As he finished the song he took James' cold hand in his own and curled himself into a ball of misery, crying his heart out in here, where nobody would see the once fearless, strong Kendall Knight break down completely.

"I miss you James," he said, his voice barely above a whisper "Baby please come back to me…"

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter one guys, I hope you liked it...or well, it's sad, I'll give you that, but at least that you felt emotive while reading it. For those of you who don't know the song Kendall was singing to James in the end (shame on you) it's Big Time Rush's "Worldwide". Yes, this song was originally meant for Jendall and yes, if you listen to the full song it has the word "girl" in it. Substitute it for "guy" though or simply "love" or "baby" and I think it fits this scenario. Dunno...anyways hope you liked it. **

**Plz leave me a review telling me how much you liked it (or hated it) and whether or not I ought to continue. As always, reviews will get a shouts out.**

**8-10 are my happy numbers! Though I will still update even if I don't get them :)**

**The guys shall have a dialogue in next chapter's closing author's note.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	2. I Can't Move On

**A/N: Hello everybody! It was great to hear from all of you once more! As always, thank you to my wonderful reviewers, you guys as the BEST! I hope you guys enjoy this 2nd chapter of "Big Time Reminiscence"! **

**WARNING: It DOES include part of the Jendall I'd previously warned you about...**

**To my wonderful reviewers...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-samanthateach**

**-jamesmaslowlover**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-Someone3**

**-4ever with Kames**

**-FosterKids**

**-annabellex2**

**-Cashmeere**

**-all the Anonymous reviews I got!**

**YOU'RE AWESOME! YOU ROCK!**

**And to all those who favd. and/or alerted this story...**

***GodessRyyume**

***0verdramatic**

***lizzie wars**

***c-suspicion 16**

***LoriEchelon**

***Open-Minded ME**

***StarkDiamond**

***suicidalwerewolF**

***TidusGT**

***nickinick94**

***zchary**

***IceFirebolt12308**

***ThatKamesLover15**

***Kendall's Ninja**

***WhoreForBigTimeRush**

***waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092**

***Kogan4ever**

**Whew! Long list! Anyways, LOVED IT! Keep it up guys and enjoy this chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**YOU ROCK!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! As always, let me know what you think...**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**WARNING: There IS a Jendall (JoxKendall) moment as was previously warned...**

**DISCLAIMER: Ohh the things I'd do if BTR was mine...wild crazy sex would be a part of my everyday routine for starters...but alas, it's not to be ;)**

Ch. 2: I Can't Move On

Logan and Carlos were really beginning to worry over Kendall's mental well-being as James neared his fourth month in a coma and the blonde boy let no inclinations of moving on.

"I'm worried about Kendall," Carlos said one night as he lay in Logan's embrace in apartment 2J after everyone had gone to sleep.

From their room, they could still hear Kendall's wrecked sobs, the blonde letting himself cry when he thought they were all asleep.

"So am I," Logan said with a sigh "I mean, I get it, James was his boyfriend and he loved him but…it's bad for him to keep going to him like that. It-it hurts Carlos because- he was our friend too but…that _body_ in there…it isn't James. The James we knew and loved is gone."

"I know," Carlos said quietly snuggling closer into Logan's strong arms "Logie," he said "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course Carlitos, anything," Logan said, a little shocked by Carlos' sudden change of tone and subject.

"Would you move on if something like that happened to me?" Carlos asked quietly.

Logan's breath hitched in his throat from the mere thought of something so tragic happening to the Latino.

"No," he said honestly "I mean…I believe I'd eventually learn to just go on with my life but…nothing would ever be the same. I'd never be able to truly let go of you Carlos, I love you. I can't imagine life without you."

"I wouldn't hold it against you, you know, I'd like to know you could move on, be happy, love somebody again…" Carlos said.

"I'd never forget you Carlos, I'd never truly be happy again," Logan said, getting a bit agitated by the subject "Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm just saying…I guess now that I thought about how I'd be if it were you on that bed…I guess I understand Kendall a little better." Carlos replied sadly.

"I see what you mean," Logan said "Speaking about something which is slightly more pleasant however, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"Tomorrow's our anniversary babe," Logan said quietly "We've been together for a year…"

"Oh!" Carlos said "Oh, Logie, I'm so sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind lately, what with continuing the band now that James is gone, and getting used to James being gone and worrying about Kendall, I just- it slipped from my mind, I'm so sorry-"

Logan cut him off with a kiss.

"It's okay," he said, cupping Carlos' face in both his hands "It's really okay, Carlos, I get it. I've had a lot on my mind too lately."

"But Logie, I don't want to do anything too fancy," Carlos said quietly "Just a nice, quiet dinner is okay,"

"You sure?" Logan asked softly, though he himself couldn't agree more.

"I'm sure," Carlos said "I'm not in the mood of really doing anything other than that. James will have 4 months in a coma tomorrow, after all."

"I know," Logan said before leaning in to kiss Carlos.

Carlos moaned into the kiss, pulling Logan closer to him.

Logan pulled Carlos underneath him, beginning to rub their hips together, moaning.

Yet they didn't go too far.

"Logan, Logan stop!" Carlos said, pulling away from him.

Logan sighed, he'd known before he'd even tried that Carlos would stop him before they got too far, it had always been the same since James' accident.

"We haven't had sex in 4 months babe," he said, his voice flat, not whiny. It was a fact, not a complaint.

"I know," Carlos said "But I just can't Logan, I can't. All I think about is James and how-how he'd be teasing us or else, I don't know, bugging Kendall- if he were here."

"I get it, Carlos, I get it," Logan said "And don't worry, I'm not mad, I can wait until you're ready. Until we're both ready. We're not very emotionally-stable right now, are we?"

"Man, _we're_ a mess," Carlos said "No wonder Kendall's a disaster…"

"Speaking about him, I don't hear him crying anymore," Logan said, listening intently.

Carlos shrugged.

"He must've gone to sleep already, poor boy," he said "Bet you the first thing he'll do tomorrow morning is go visit James at the hospital,"

"Think he'll ditch practice with Gustavo again?" Logan asked.

Carlos shrugged again.

"Possibly," he said "Personally, I believe Gustavo's just about ready to kill him. He's become distant; he hardly responds anymore and is annoyingly monotone. It's even worse than when he used to talk back to him. He's just- not there anymore. He sings and performs because he has to, not because he wants to. His actions lack emotions and God- I sound just like Kelly don't I?" Carlos said.

"Just a little," Logan admitted "But it's okay, so…just a quiet dinner is all?"

"Yeah…" Carlos agreed softly "Just a quiet dinner,"

* * *

**The next night...**

Kendall sighed unhappily as he lay in the moonlight, near the Palm Wood's Pool, attempting to read for he had nothing better to do.

Carlos and Logan had gone out to dinner on a date (to celebrate their anniversary, though they didn't tell him that, afraid it would further upset him) and he'd already been kicked out of the hospital earlier that day after visiting hours had been over.

He didn't want to go to the apartment all alone. His mother was out with Fabio, Katie and Tyler had gone to the arcade and now Carlos and Logan were gone as well. He didn't want to be reminded of how alone he felt since James wasn't there. How alone he'd felt since he and James broke up.

The thought brought a sob to Kendall's chest. He just missed the brunette so much. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been, letting a grudge get in between them, being jealous of James' ex- when it was obvious James had always loved him.

Kendall wished he could go back in time and prevent the whole ugly accident from happening. He wished for James to be here with him right now. He wished-

"Hey Kendall," a voice brought him out of his thoughts and Kendall looked up to see Jo staring at him with big, worried eyes.

"Hey," he replied weakly at her.

Jo bit her lip in worry. The boy in front of her was NOTHING like the Kendall she'd once known and loved. Even when he hadn't chosen her, she'd still been happy that HE was happy but not anymore. The boy in front of her looked skinnier than ever, tired, and broken and it killed her to see him in such a pitiful state.

"How are you doing?" she asked him softly.

"I've been better," Kendall replied, wishing to be honest with her.

"I'll bet," said Jo "Listen, Kendall, we're all worried about you. Carlos, Logan, your mom, Katie, Camille, heck even Jett. We're all worried for you. I know you loved James, Kendall, but it's time to let him go. I know it hurts, trust me, I do! I lost my little brother when I was about 11 and hell, I know that hurts but…James, he loved you Kendall. He wouldn't want you to be this way. He'd hate it if he knew you were in this state. Do him a favor, Kendall, do both of yourselves a favor and live life for him, the way you would've wanted him to live it."

"You're right," Kendall said quietly "But I don't know how to Jo, nothing's the same now that James is gone…"

"Tell you what," she said "I'm going out tomorrow night, I want to see the new movie with Anne Hathaway and you're coming with me…"

"No, Jo, I don't think that's a good idea-" Kendall began but Jo held up a hand to silence him.

"Uh-uh, no buts, you're coming Mr." she said.

Kendall sighed dejectedly.

"Fine," he said "At what time do I pick you up then?"

"7:30 and don't be late," she told him brightly.

Kendall sighed as he watched her walk away. He hated this. He really _did_ hate this. It felt like he was going on a date with Jo...

'_Oh my God!' _he thought, alarmed '_I AM going on a date with Jo! No! What have I done? James…I'm so_ sorry…'

**A/N: And there you go...uh-oh, Kendall's going on a date with Jo...is this a good sign or bad sign? I don't know, you tell me...**

**And James still doesn't wake up :(**

**On a brighter note...**

**Who saw "Big Time Pranks 2"? I thought the episode was amazing EXCEPT for the end...I dunno, it WAS kind of obvious that Mama Knight was going to win but still...she's too old to be Prankster Queen. AND they interrupted James and Lucy's kiss :( **

**Lol. I'm a closet fan of Kames and all these slash pairings but show-verse I'm pretty much a hardcore Jendall fan...you've been warned...again :) and though I prefer Jatie I understand that's never going to happen, much like our beloved Kames so...yeah (JamesxLucy) is fine by me.**

**CARLOS: ANYWAYS, she's rambling so...don't mind her AND leave a review, will you?**

**LOGAN: Reviews tend to make her...less evil.**

**KENDALL: I'm going on a date with Jo? But-but-but...**

**LOGAN: We know, we know buddy...**

**CARLOS: Review time! 8-10 are her happy numbers!**

**LOGAN: And check in back with us next week for the next chapter!**

**KENDALL: I want James!**

**ME: I couldn't have said it better myself...review guys! **

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	3. Big Time Complicated

**A/N: Sup people? I'm back with yet another installment of Big Time Reminiscence...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**To the BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD who reviewed...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Someone3**

**-4ever with Kames**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-samanthateach**

**-Kendaliosis**

**-jamesmaslowlover**

**-xTheTearsThatNeverFallx**

**-luke rusherboy**

**-all the anonymous reviews I got**

**YOU ARE FANTASTIC PEOPLE!**

**To those of you who favd. and/or alerted this story...thanks you guys!**

***RavenKyraAzlynMasen**

***AkireAlev**

***hushushhollow**

**:)**

**Anyways, without further ado! Here it is!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 3: Big Time Complicated

Kendall was a nervous wreck as he knocked lightly on Jo's apartment door. He ran his hand through his hair, attempting to soothe his nerves and also, attempting to stop the pang of guilt he was feeling when he thought of James in the hospital bed. Jo's dad opened and gave him a curt nod.

"Good night sir," Kendall said, nodding at him, still scared by man was a freaking CIA agent for God's sake!

"Kendall," he answered dryly, acknowledging his presence "Jo will be down in a few minutes…you can come on in if you'd like,"

"Thanks," Kendall said, fidgeting with his tie, he'd put on a tux, not because of the movies but because Jo had texted him to let him know they'd be going out to dinner at a fancy place afterwards. He entered Jo's apartment and sat down to wait for Jo in the dining table with her father who was reading the newspaper.

With a huff, Kendall rested his head on his arms, wishing his mind could stop the images of him and James.

"You alright boy?" Jo's dad asked him sympathetically "I heard about the accident…how are you holding up?"

Kendall winced.

He knew people asked him about James because they were worried about him, but every time someone mentioned the whole accident to Kendall it was like running a knife through his chest. Especially because he hated the answer he always had to give.

"I'm fine sir," he lied "James…well, there's still no change whatsoever, or so the doctor tells us…"

"Don't lose faith," Jo's dad said "He's going to be alright and so are you…believe me boy, I know what I'm telling you. After our son died my wife sunk into a terrible depression. She never recovered fully. Eventually she just couldn't take it anymore and she packed her bags and left me and Jo…"

"Oh," Kendall said "I knew about the little boy's death…Jo told me. However, she never told me about her mother. And I've seen them talking over by the phone so I assumed…"

"Oh no, they still keep in touch," Jo's father said "She never truly left Jo…she'd already lost a son, she wasn't about to lose a daughter too but…she just couldn't be a family with us anymore. She needed her own space. She isolated herself completely from everybody she knew…don't make the same mistakes my wife did, boy. Live your life. If you get away from everyone that cares about you it'll only make the pain worse…"

Kendall nodded. He could see that Jo's father DID have a point. However, he didn't have much time to dwell on those thoughts for he was shaken out them by a voice calling out to him.

"Hey Kendall, I'm ready." Jo said as she came downstairs, smiling and holding on to her purse.

Kendall smiled at her. She looked gorgeous in a pale pink glittery dress, gold high heeled sandals and a matching glittering little purse. Her hair had been curled into nice ringlets which fell gracefully over her shoulders. She had on light makeup and had applied simple pink lipstick.

"You look great," Kendall told her honestly.

"Thanks. You're not that bad yourself, let's get going," she said.

Kendall offered her his arm, which she took, and they left her apartment together, Kendall doing his best to ignore the knots forming in his stomach from the guilt he felt at going in this 'date' with Jo.

* * *

**2 hours later...**

"That movie was hilarious!" Jo replied smiling as she walked a little ahead of Kendall, both of them coming out of the theater "Ah…that's why I love Anne Hathaway, she's a great actress, she can totally pull off a comedy, a tragedy, heck even an action movie. She's just amazing…"

"You'll be even better, you'll see…" Kendall assured her.

Jo blushed and turned away from him.

"I don't know, I don't think so," she mumbled "I'm not that pretty…"

"Oh c'mon, you're very pretty, you're gorgeous!" Kendall exclaimed.

Jo smiled weakly at him, her hands on her hips.

"This, coming from a gay guy-no offense, that doesn't really comfort me much…I mean, I couldn't even…win you over. I couldn't win Jett over…it's like love's not meant for me…" she said.

"Hey, hey, don't say things like that," Kendall said, wrapping his arms around her "Look…Jett didn't notice 'cause- 'cause he's an asshole, that's why, and you really shouldn't feel bad about losing HIM for you can do so much better than that. Me, well, it was bad luck…but I can totally tell you, as a _bisexual _guy that- if I wasn't so in love with James- I'd totally go for you…I mean, what is there not to like about you? You're smart, sweet, you're caring…you're amazing Jo. And one of these days…someone WILL realize it and you'll be very happy with someone who appreciates just how wonderful you are…"

Jo didn't answer him and instead leaned in closer to him, closing her eyes.

Kendall leaned in, also closing his eyes until he felt her lips softly press up against his. The kiss was short and sweet but Kendall still pulled away from it rather quickly, guiltiness kicking in.

"Jo-I can't…" he said, pained "I'm sorry…you're amazing, and I love you but…not as much as James. Never, as much as James,"

"It's okay, I understand," said Jo, giving him a weak smile "That was never my intention, I don't even know where the kiss came from, maybe we should just- go eat now, don't you think?"

"I…agree," Kendall said, nervously running his hands through his hair, his stomach tightened in a big knot for reasons Kendall couldn't even fathom.

He followed Jo to the restaurant which, to his dismay, he found was Gourmet Palazzo, the very same restaurant where his and James' first ever date had been. The place held so many memories for him; he had to fight back the tears that came when he remembered how happy he and James had been back then…

However, he shook those thoughts away and instead tried his hardest to focus on Jo. To begin their night, they both ordered lemonades and the waiter quickly left to get their drinks.

"So," Jo said after a while, smiling at him "What did you do today at the studio?"

"Same old stuff, like always," Kendall replied with a shrug "We recorded two new songs for the new album…Gustavo kept yelling at me, though. Said I was messing up the harmony or melody of the song, something like that…"

"How so? You sing beautifully, Kendall!" Jo exclaimed.

Kendall sighed.

"I know," he said "But he kept saying I was like Carlos trying to sing that break-up song…he never did it right, because it was a sad song and he made it sound like a happy one. And now I'm messing things up because I'm supposed to be singing a happy song, but according to Gustavo, I keep making it sound melancholic…"

"Nah, he's probably stressed out, that's all," Jo offered helpfully.

"No, he's probably right…" Kendall said, avoiding Jo's eyes "The song's a love song and…I haven't been able to sing about love- not since the accident…"

"Kendall, I'm sorry…" Jo said, placing a comforting hand over his "I really am, I wish I could do something to make you feel better…I really do,"

"You're already doing too much," Kendall said, smiling weakly "It can't be easy hanging out with boring and depressed old me, can it?"

"It's still fun, Kendall, you want to know why?" Jo said sincerely.

"Why?" Kendall said.

"Because it's you and you'll always be amazing…you're hurting now, I know that, but you'll get better, I also know that…"

"How can you be so sure?" Kendall asked her "I feel like I'm dying inside,"

"Because you're Kendall Knight," Jo said with a shrug "You overcome anything. If you got past your dad's death as a 10-year old kid, and switching all your life around at 16, you'll manage this time. I know it,"

"Thanks," was all Kendall could say.

Throughout the rest of that dinner, he kept having troubling thoughts.

For one, there were the painful flashbacks to his and James' time together. Yet now there was another, slightly more pleasant, situation at hand. As Kendall kept looking over at Jo and how she looked, laughing at his lame attempts at jokes, illuminated by the soft candlelight he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was, both inside and out.

Their kiss kept replaying in his mind over and over.

He knew he was in for big trouble.

* * *

**That night...**

Late that night, Kendall tossed and turned in his bed, moaning in his sleep.

For one, he hated his room now and how empty it felt since James' accident. But right now, his dreams were the ones tormenting him.

_Dreamland…_

_"You're a really cute guy, Kendall, I really like you," Jo said, blushing._

_"You're a very pretty girl and I like you too…" Kendall replied, brushing a strand of hair out of her face._

_"Kiss me," Jo said and Kendall did, moaning when he did. She felt so nice, so warm and huggable, almost like his teddy-bear which he'd stopped sleeping with after he turned 9. Jo moaned and Kendall used this to run his tongue into her mouth, making her knees weaken so that he was practically carrying all her weight._

_He couldn't remember being this happy in a long while…_

_A sudden, pain-filled voice interrupted him._

_"Kendall?" the voice asked, full of betrayal._

_Kendall turned around and stared, horrified, at James' tear-filled eyes._

_"How could you do this to me?" James whispered "You promised you'd never forget about me!"_

_"No-James-I didn't-"Kendall said, desperately trying to hold on to the brunette who was slowly walking away from him._

_"Let me go! You forgot me already, remember?" James said, glaring at him._

_"I didn't forget about you…" Kendall whispered, watching the brunette walk away from him._

"NO! James, I'd never forget you!" Kendall exclaimed, bolting awake, tears streaming down his face.

Kendall broke down and cried for what seemed like hours.

He missed James…Jo made him feel better, made his life feel like it was still worth living…but he missed James so much!

Kendall wiped his eyes and sighed, grabbing his phone's screen which displayed a picture of him and James holding hands during a date in the mall. However, as he looked at it for several long moments, the picture began to fade and, instead, his screen saver- a picture of him and Jo from a year ago in the Adventure Park where they'd filmed "Boyfriend" popped up.

He sighed.

When did life get so complicated?

**A/N: Whew! Long chapter! No? Not really? Lol. Let me know what you guys thought. **

**So...poor Kendall, seems he's in for a tough choice. Next chapter will include more about James and how he's doing.**

**I tried not to make Jo into an opportunistic bitch who just jumped up at the first chance she got to steal Kendall. I want to make it clear that she's not trying, in any way, to get him to leave James for her. She just wants him to recover-as we all do, correct?**

**Jendall haters...sorry guys :( BUT as you can see James has NOT been forgotten. And he won't be. Ever.**

**Again, please please pretty please review!**

**Reviews'll motivate me to have another chapter ready for you guys sooner than you'd think...**

**Hope you liked it!**

**On a brighter note...who saw "Big Time Rides?" I gotta say I loved the episode, and the Cargan was cute (as was the Jendall and Jatie, though I see production's heavily frustrating Jucy-lovers, lol. Buddha Bob was epic...what did you guys think of the episode?**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	4. Big Time Uncertainty

**A/N: Hey hey hey! So, I'm back guys, just as promised:)**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter. You guys are truly amazing and my inspiration for writing this story.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Love Sparkle: I know...this one's even...MORE...so.**

**-AkireAlev:Hey! I was glad to hear from you again, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I feel bad for Kendall too...we'll see how things turn out I guess...I'm just as clueless as to what I write next as you, lol.**

**-Samanthateach:Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!**

**-someone3: Loved "Big Time Tests"**

**-SuperNeos2:Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!**

**-annabellex2: I know, I miss writing Kames...but we'll see, we'll see...**

**-4ever with Kames: That's okay. Not everyone has to love Jo...personally I just- I don't know, sympathize with her, show-verse. Believe me when I say, I have a tough time watching the episodes...I don't live in the U.S which makes finding the episodes REALLY hard...usually I never get to wat ch them until days after they've come out. So sad...**

**-Kendaliosis: I agree...por Kendall. Sometimes I feel bad for writing this and making him suffer...but I get over it, lol. Hope you still enjoy the story and thanks for the review!**

**-cashmeere: Yes, I know, it's very emotive. I'm glad you liked Big Time Rides and hope you had fun watching Big Time Tests like I did, lol.**

**-Eloisa M:Soon...who knows, maybe? :) Thanks for the review!**

**-CrazyMary01: Hope this was fast enough for you ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**-JT:We'll see about that...you have to keep reading :)**

**YOU'RE AWESOME! :)**

**To those of you who favd. and/or alerted this story, thanks!**

***Larabee's Lady**

***Katty Borz**

**And without further ado...ch. 4!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: If BTR were mine...I wouldn't have to suffer through youtube's awful copyright policies which force me to watch the BTR Season 4 episodes in VERY bad quality (or go through countless useless links for hours until I actually find ONE that works)...alas, not mine.**

Ch.4: Big Time Uncertainty

Kendall woke up feeling strangely anxious. He was very uneasy. More so than generally.

He shrugged it off as being caused by the bad night he'd spent, tossing and turning in the middle of nightmares regarding both James and Jo.

When he got downstairs to the kitchen, his mom was on the phone and Carlos, Katie, and Logan were eating their breakfast quietly, all with somber expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, scanning their sad faces upon entering the room.

His mom held up a hand to silence him as she continued to talk over the phone with someone. It sounded very serious.

"It's James," Logan managed finally "He-he's not doing so well..."

Kendall's eyes widened in dread.

"No," he whispered "Logan, the doctors said he was getting better!"

"His heart crashed twice last night..." Logan continued, his voice shaky with unshed tears "He-he"

"Please tell me he didn't die Logan," Kendall said, his eyes watering up as he grabbed hold of Logan and shook him roughly "Tell me he didn't die!"

"He didn't," Carlos said finally.

"But the doctors don't think he's going to make it to nighttime either," Katie croaked, her nose pink. It was evident she'd been crying.

"It was one bullet..." Kendall said softly before yelling "One FUCKING bullet! How much damage can a single bullet cause?"

"How many people survive a bullet to the heart Kendall?" Logan snapped.

"Well I don't care what your statistics say, Logan, he's going to make it!" Kendall yelled back.

"Shut up both of you!" Mama Knight yelled and it was obvious she was very stressed out from whatever the doctor was telling her, otherwise she'd never snap like that.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and Katie, unable to keep calm anymore all began crying almost at once. It was like the reality of the situation hadn't truly sunken in until that point. Like they'd unconsciously been holding on to the little bit of hope that James was going to return to them after some time.

Mama Knight hung up the phone and sighed. Blinking back tears and trying to appear her strongest she gazed at the teens in front of her.

"Boys, Katie," she said simply "Go and get ready...we'll have a bite to eat over at the hospital. James...he needs you there with him today..."

Everyone nodded, swallowing the huge lumps in their throats and went to get ready.

In fifteen minutes' time, they were heading towards the hospital...

* * *

**At the hospital...**

They all made a rush for the information desk.

"James Diamond, please," Kendall gasped, knowing that James had most likely been moved into the Intensive Care Unit.

"Ah, yes," the nurse answered them, checking her computer and looking at them sympathetically "He was moved into the Intensive Care Unit this morning...umm, let's see- Albert!"she called out to a tall, black, male nurse nearby. He approached them.

"These people are here for James Diamond, could you please show them where Mr. Diamond is now?" she asked him. He nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

"Right this way please," he said, leading them up the elevator into the fourth floor.

"How-how is he...do you know?" Kendall asked weakly.

Albert sighed.

"Look, I won't lie to you folks," he said "He's not doing so well. I don't know how much they've told you but his heart crashed twice last night and, given the delicate state he's in, we don't know how much cerebral damage was caused by the time his brain remained oxygen-deprived. That said, not all hope is lost. We had to insert a pace-maker to relieve some of the stress his heart was under and that should stabilize him and prevent another crisis like the one last night. There's still a chance his body might reject the pace-maker, in which case he could die today. However, that's very unlikely. Still, it doesn't look like your friend will be waking up anytime soon. I'm sorry,"

Everyone sighed sadly.

"What are his chances of pulling through?" Kendall asked bravely "Honestly?"

"Well...your friend is very strong." Albert said hesitantly "A bullet to the heart...not many people survive to tell that tale. Most would be dead by now for less than what your friend has been through. Still...I don't know how much longer his body will be able to hold out. If he doesn't wake up soon...well, there are some people who just never wake up, guys. They spend their whole lives in a coma and-then they die. As simple as that. I know that sounds terrible to you but...you DID ask me to be honest with you all..." he said sadly.

Hearing this, Kendall had to force himself to take several deep breaths to keep himself from breaking down completely in front of everyone. Even though they all seemed very unsettled by this last bit of information.

"We're here," Albert announced finally "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

None of them heard him though, they were all transfixed, staring at James with heavy hearts.

The brunette boy was lying motionless in the hospital bed in a corner, with more tubes sticking out of him than previously. He was hooked on a heart monitor as well as an I.V. The heart monitor beeped unusually slow.

A doctor passing by James' bed stopped to examine James and frowned at what he saw.

"His pulse is still very weak," he said to a nearby nuse "Did you already give him the dose of verapamil I told you this morning?"

"We're out of verapamil doctor," the nurse said flustered "What could we use instead?"

"Alright then, no matter, do we have propranolol?"the doctor asked.

The nurse nodded.

"Administer that through the I.V...same dose as before," the doctor said before moving on to the next patient.

"James..." Kendall whispered sadly. The brunette was looking even paler than before. He was almost as white as the hospital bed-sheets he was lying on. His hair, his precious and usually flawless hair was sprawled on the hospital pillow, all knotted and sticking out in all directions. If James were awake to see himself right now, surely he'd be horrified at his current image.

The nurse smiled sadly when she saw them approach. Quickly, she finished injecting the prescribed medicine into the I.V before she moved on, giving all of them the space to be near James.

"Stay strong James..." Kendall whispered, caressing James' face and hair while tears streamed down his face "You have to. You can't leave me yet, James, I love you...I miss you, please, please wake up, baby."

Next, Logan came up to James and looked down at his friend. He blinked several times, unwilling to cry in front of Kendall, not wishing to upset the blonde even further.

"This is your dream-life, buddy."he said softly, carefully taking hold of James' hand without disturbing the various tubes he was hooked on "You have to wake up so you can enjoy it..."

"Don't leave us James," Carlos said, coming up to the brunette before briefly caressing his hair as well "We all need you...more than you'd think,"

"Is Brooke coming over?" Logan asked Mama Knight "This might be...you know, the goodbye for all of us..."

"Don't say that!" Kendall snapped at Logan "What kind of friend are you? He's going to make it! He HAS to!"

"The next 48 hours are critical to determine that," the nurse said, once again approaching them "We shall see by then if his body hasn't rejected the pace-maker and if his heart rate is back to normal which should reduce the brain swelling that's currently threatening his life..."

"Brain-swelling?" Everyone asked weakly.

"All he suffered was a bullet to his heart, how can that cause brain swelling? Especially if you extricated the bullet already?" Kendall asked softly.

"Well, you see...the heart's main fuction is to transport oxygen- amongst other vital nutrients-to the body. Including the brain. When the bullet hit him, though thankfully it did not perforate the aorta- for he would've died instantly if such had been the case- it still caused severe hemorrhages which left him with a really low amount of blood and oxygen in his body- thus, not enough oxygen was able to reach his brain and it is what caused the coma in the first place. Now, however, due to the several cardiac arrests he's had in the last few hours, his brain has once again been deprived of oxygen- thus increasing the brain swelling to alarming rates. Furthermore, your friend has developed anemia...we're treating him for it but still..." the nurse said.

She looked at the distressed people in front of her and sighed. Some days she REALLY hated her job. Sometimes, it was worth it, all the pain and suffering she had to see on her day-to-day basis was paid off by a patient making a full recovery and her being able to watch an overjoyed family reunite with their beloved family member. Those days were nice and reminded her that not all the sacrifices she made were in vain. But, more often than not, she had to see cases like this. Where there was absolutely nothing she could do to alleviate a family's pain over the loss of a loved one. Sadly, she saw too many hopeless cases like this one, working in the Intensive Care Unit and children (or teenagers as in this young man's case) were the worst...

_'So young'_ she though sadly _'Too young and already gone forever...'_

Putting on a brave smile she gazed at the group.

"We're doing everything we can to help him," she said sincerely.

"Thank you," Kendall answered her, though he didn't take his eyes off James.

The next hours were possibly the longest in the boys' lives...

* * *

**That night...**

Everyone returned to the apartment, tired, and dragging their feet.

They were relieved that, so far, James had had no other complications but that still didn't take off the weight of the fact he was now worse than he'd been before.

Mama Knight went straight to the laundry room, located a couple of blocks away from Palm Woods, to wash everything she could get her hands on and Katie immediately asked permission to camp out by the Palm Wood's pool with Buddha Bob and Tyler.

Carlos and Logan went straight to their room to sleep, not saying much to anybody.

Once again, Kendall was left alone.

His thoughts weighing him down, he made his way into the bathroom where he splashed his face several times, wishing the pain would go away already.

Glancing at his face in the mirror, he was suddenly overcome with a fit of rage.

Life wasn't fair, in fact, life hated him, of that he was sure. First, life had taken his father away from him and now the love of his life.

Once again he wished the bullet had hit him instead of James.

Shaking with fury at the injustice of it all, Kendall smashed the mirror with his fists, breaking it into a million pieces and cutting his hand in the process.

Still breathing heavily, and in more pain than ever, he grabbed a shard of the broken mirror. He briefly looked at his mad expression reflecting back at him before pressing the shard of the mirror against his wrists and digging deep down with it...

* * *

**With Carlos and Logan...**

Carlos groaned as he continued to hear a knock outside the door.

"Logan, someone keeps knocking on the door!" he moaned "Who can it be?"

"Well, Mama Knight and Katie are out, though I don't know why Kendall isn't answering the door...I'll go check," Logan said with a sigh.

He got up and slowly made his way to the door, all the while wondering where the hell Kendall was.

He was shocked when he opened the door to reveal Jo, with an anguished expression on her face.

"C-Come in," he said weakly.

She rushed inside.

"Tell me, is it true?" she asked him "Tyler told Camille and she told me that Katie had told Tyler that James was dying- is it true?"

"Well...he's better now than he was yesterday," Logan said, swallowing the lump in his throat "But he's still very delicate, yes..."

"I'm so sorry..." Jo said, briefly hugging Logan "Where's Kendall? He can't be taking the news too well..."

"Well...as a matter of fact...I don't know where he is," Logan admitted. Jo wheeled around.

"WHAT?" she screeched "You mean to tell me that, after you guys came back from the hospital, knowing James was delicate and knowing how much Kendall loves James and how much he's hurting you left him ALONE? Logan! He could do something stupid!" she said.

"I-I...guess we never thought of that," Logan stammered.

"We HAVE to find him!" Jo said, growing agitated.

"Hey, hey calm down. He can't have left the apartment...I would've heard him leave through the door..." Logan tried to reason with Jo.

"I don't care, something doesn't feel right in here..." Jo said "Call it intuition or whatever you want but I know something's wrong..."

Logan shrugged.

"How bad can it be?" he said.

"VERY bad..." Jo said, shaking her head "Depression's a very serious thing Logan. We have to find him, but first, I have to pee. Where's your bathroom?"

"Um...that way- second door to your left," Logan said, indicating the way.

"Thanks," Jo said "Meanwhile, try calling him on your cellphone..."

"Will do..." Logan said, shaking his head. Sometimes girls just worried too much, he thought, he was sure Kendall was alright. He was probably sulking in his room-

That's when he heard Jo's blood-curdling scream.

* * *

**With Jo...**

Kendall was slumped on the floor, barely conscious, surrounded by blood.

His right and left arms were both currently streaming blood from deep wounds. A bloody knife lay a few feet away from Kendall.

"What have you done?" she exclaimed.

Logan and Carlos, who'd both heard her scream were next to her in an instant.

"Carlos, call 911..." Jo whispered.

Logan knelt beside her.

"We have to stop the bleeding," he said, snapping into doctor mode "Jo, get me the first aid kit from that blue cabinet on your left..."

Jo wasted no time and handed it to him.

Get out the sterile gauze and the bandages, please!" Logan said hurriedly "And help me lift him up, we need to rinse off his wounds..."

Together, they washed off Kedall's wounds.

Jo's heart shattered when it became clear that Kendall hadn't just been cutting himself at random. On both his arms he'd carved out James' name.

Next, she pressed the gauzes to Kendall's arms while Logan wrapped the bandages tightly around them, applying gente pressure to the wounds.

Next, they hauled Kendall into the living room sofa. They were both worried at how pale Kendall looked.

The ambulance arrived then and the paramedics took Kendall away, along with Carlos and Logan since Mama Knight and Katie weren't there. Jo meanwhile stayed behind trying to contanct both of them on their cellphones.

She grabbed a hold of Katie first, finding her down by the pool and finally Mrs. Knight and the three of them were driven to the hospital by Jo's dad...

* * *

**At the hospital(once again)...**

Everyone was crying silently as they waited to hear how Kendall was doing. Carlos, Logan, Mama Knight and Katie were blaming themselves for letting Kendall off on his own and Jo was just deathly scared that the next time she wouldn't be around in time to save him.

A plan began to form on her mind, however, a way that she might prevent this from happening again.

After briefly talking about it with her father, Jo approached Kendall's mom timidly.

"Mrs. Knight," she said softly "Can I speak to you for a second?"

"Y-yes, Jo, dear what is it?" Jennifer Knight asked, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Well...my dad and I were wondering...we really don't want this to happen again but- honestly- I don't think Kendall's crazy or that he needs a shrink or something like that. It's just...he's lonely. And being in the apartment, in the bedroom he used to share with his boyfriend is only making things worse..." Jo said carefully.

"Go on," Mama Knight encouraged her.

"Well, my dad and I were wondering...if it's okay that we took Kendall to a nearby hotel for a while. It's not a permanent thing, maybe just for a week or two, to get his mind off of things...and for him to heal properly..." Jo said, biting her lip nervously.

"We'd really like it if Kendall came with us," Jo's dad said honestly "Trust me, m'am, I've seen this before. My wife went through the same things Kendall did...and she did not turn out alright, we just want Kendall to be okay..."

"I think you're right..."Mama Knight said with another sigh "We're all such a mess back home, Kendall needs someone to be strong for him for once and-and obviously I can't help him...but maybe you can Jo, yes, he may go live with you guys for a while..."

"Kendall Knight's family?" A doctor asked, coming out.

They all stood up.

"He's alright and awake if you want to see him...although I have to say, he was VERY lucky this time..." the doctor said.

Everyone rushed inside.

"Kendall!" his mom cried upon seeing him "Don't ever, EVER do that to me again, young man, do you understand?"

"I'm sorry mom," Kendall said, his voice sounded dead and flat "Won't happen again..."

"No, it better DON'T happen again," Katie said, coming up to him.

"When will I be able to go home?" Kendall asked quietly.

Everyone shared a look.

"Well...none of your wounds were TOO serious..." Logan said slowly "So you can, technically, leave today..."

"HOWEVER," Mama Knight intervened "We think it's best if you don't...come to Palm Woods...for a while at least..."

"What? But then where will I stay?" Kendall asked, disconcerted.

"With me and my dad at a nearby hotel..." Jo said, taking his hand "You had us so scared, Kendall, we just don't want that to happen again...and let's face it, you need to get away from all this for a little while..."

"Well then, okay," Kendall said softly, blinking back tears.

He wasn't dead. He hadn't made it. He couldn't even do one thing correctly!

He sighed.

Maybe Jo was right...maybe he DID need to get away from things if only for a little while...

**A/N: Okay...overall sad chapter. Yes, I know, kill me for it...(no, actually, DON'T, please)**

**I promise though that after this chapter I'll lay off a bit from the Kames sadness. This is not, after all, a Kames angst story...though it's probably looking like that to you guys right now, isn't it?**

**Well, I got enough reviews last chapter...and I didn't kill James or Kendall off...so, yeah...**

**I'll try to answer reviews more often too...promise. Maybe not every chapter but...more often, definitely.**

**Please leave a review! Reviews are my inspiration for writing and allow me to make two (and maybe even more) updates per week! 8-10 are my happy numbers!**

**On a brighter note, "Big Time Tests" was EPIC! Don't you guys agree?**

**"So...you and James are back together again?"- Mama Knight**

**"Yep"- Kendall**

**I laughed SO hard! And the Cargan was CUTE as HELL! Carlos is SO right, corn dogs ARE the answer to life's problems! Lol.**

**Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter (or episode) whatever you feel on commenting! ;)**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	5. Lean On Me

**A/N: And again, I am back fast because I ADORED all of you guys' reviews! Keep them up guys!**

**So...it seems like ALL of you enjoyed "Big Time Tests" correct? Lol. I'm sure we all did.**

**As promised, this chapter will not have much angst in it.**

**To the people who reviewed, I responded to many of your reviews personally, but for those I didn't...I will do so, here.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Kendaliosis: No, I DON'T like to be a meanie to Kendall, actually. Truth is, I hated it once I'd read it...as a reader...but again, I make this story up as I go, so I surprise myself with what I write. So...yeah. As for your other question...no, I don't think James is in pain...I mean, I'm planning to study medicine, but so far as I've read and what I've been told in my science clases...no, James shouldn't register any pain.**

**-SuperNeos2: I like you. I really do. Wanna know why? You are one of the few people who can actually stand Jo, actually, who LIKES Jo. I don't know why too many Kames fans hate her...oh well, but I don't blame them either it's just...refreshing to see someone support a character I myself adore (show-verse).**

**-Samanthateach: Thank you! I know its sad but...it'll get better, hopefully, son enough.**

**-AkireAlev: Thank you for the compliment and...yes, in a way I love making my readers suffer, it's a trait that, apparently, all my stories share. BUT as is custom with my other stories, I won't make readers suffer...too long.**

**-JT: I know, I know. In my defense I wasn't going to add the whole Kendall thing but...my muse had other ideas...blame her not me. Okay we're the same person...but still! Lol. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**-4ever with Kames-:Again, you're a psychic. That's all I'll say. And thanks for the compliment and the review! ;)**

**-Love Sparkle: I know...but he'll get better...starting this chapter, hopefully. James...well, we'll see about that.**

**-Cashmeere: Yeah, Scott really did play up the Kames in "Big Time Tests"...but I think that was the idea. As I've said before, my theory is that Scott really has no favorite pairings for he keeps twisting things around. Still, it was nice to see a lot of Kames after the recent wave of Kenlos we'd been having and the Kogan prior to that. Yeah...Jo getting there on time sure was lucky, but don't worry, Kendall won't be a mess for too long. James...well, we'll see about it.**

**-luke rusherboy: Yes, James WAS indeed hot in his biker outfit in "Big Time Rides" I agree and thanks for the compliment! Well...as I've mentioned before, it's not Jo's primary intention to steal Kendall from James. She does not want to break up Kames. Trouble is, there isn't any Kames right now either...why? Cause James is in a coma he might never wake up out of! That said, it IS true she might still harbor feelings for Kendall and that you might continue to feel like she's making moves on him...but once Kames is back she'll back off, promise. She's not meant to be a villain in this story. About James recovering...we shall see about that. Thanks for reviewing BTW! :)**

**-Ro-Someone3: Hey! I'm glad you finally have your account! Thats awesome! AND yes, "Big Time Tests" had ME laughing a lot as well. I haven't said James will never wake up...he might...maybe...sometime in the future. Honestly, if you've been trying to like Jo so far...I think you'll hate her now. Hopefully not, though.**

**You guys are AWESOME and you ROCK!**

**Keep it up guys!**

**To those who favd. and/or alerted this story...thanks as well :)**

***3taz2**

***VampyricDemonHoboet**

***eternal-nature15**

***Chambers Street**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**WARNING: Heavy...HEAVY Jendall moments and not much of anyone else...sorry guys, bear with me, I'll reward your patience soon enough.**

* * *

Ch.5: Lean on Me

**At the hotel...**

"You can set your bags in that room, son," Jo's father indicated a room to the left at Kendall.

"Yes sir," Kendall replied, moving swiftly to the indicated room and dumping his bags there. His arms were still heavily bandaged, but apart from that, he was fine. He sat on the bed, admiring his new room.

Kendall hated to admit it, but his family and Jo were right. Getting a good night's sleep in this room would be a hundred times easier and less painful than back in his old room, surrounded by James' many headshot pictures which neither his family nor himself had had the heart to put down. A constant reminder of the brunette's absence...

"Kendall!" Jo waved her hand in front of his eyes and he blushed, realizing she'd come in, turned the light on in his room and had, apparently, spoken to him several times and he'd been too far gone to notice her.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Kendall asked softly.

"My dad wants to know if you'd like to go out for pizza..." Jo said, smiling gently at him "What do you say?"

"Pizza sounds great...thanks!" Kendall said.

Jo nodded and turned to leave but he held her back, grabbing her wrist.

"Hey, Jo?" he said quietly "I hadn't been able to say...thanks. For, this, and for...you know...finding me in the apartment..."

"Don't mention it," Jo said, her eyes suddenly gleaming with tears "I'm...just glad...I got there when I did and that nothing really bad happened to you, I don't know what I would've done if something bad HAD happened to you!" and she pulled him in and embraced him tightly, letting a few tears fall.

"Hey, hey, don't cry..." Kendall whispered soothingly "Nothing happened to me. Look at me! I'm still here, I'm fine, and I will be for a long time..."

"Promise me you'll never do something like this again," Jo said, lightly running her hands through his bandaged arms "Promise me,"

"I promise," Kendall said, feeling guilty as hell for hurting her...and his family.

"Okay," Jo said, wiping her eyes and attempting to brighten up "We didn't come here to cry and moan about the past...how about we go out for that pizza!"

"Sounds like fun," Kendall said grinning as he got up from the bed and followed Jo outside...

* * *

**At the restaurant...**

"And then she fell and landed flat on her butt in the middle of the ice rink!" Jo's dad was saying, laughing.

"I did not!" Jo exclaimed, laughing as well "Somebody pushed me!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, honey..." her dad said smiling as he took a bite of his pizza.

"So that's why you don't like hockey..." Kendall guessed, smiling at Jo as he took a bite of his own vegetarian pizza "Because it brings back bad memories?"

"Well...that and, hockey's never really been my sport...once, when I was playing hockey with my little brother in our backyard I accidentally let go of the hockey stick and it broke the window. Mom was so pissed at me...she grounded me for two full weeks..." Jo said "And another time, I fell while playing hockey in the streets with some neighbors and I broke my wrist..."

"I still can't believe your mom grounded you for breaking a window..." Kendall mused "I mean, the broken bones and the shame I get...but your mom grounding you? Ask MY mom how many windows the guys and I've broken, as well as vases, family pictures, dishes, glasses...you name it. We've broken it."

Both Jo and her dad laughed at this.

"Maybe I could teach you..." Kendall said thoughtfully "Not hockey, obviously, at least not now. But let's begin by mild, ice-skating...you say you haven't gotten on the ice since that incident happened?"

Jo nodded.

Kendall grinned.

"Well then, we'll get you on the ice tomorrow, first thing in the morning..." he said.

"No, Kendall, I don't think that's a good idea-" Jo began but Kendall waved off her concern.

"I won't let you fall. I promise. Now, do you trust me?" he said.

She nodded.

"Then you'll come with me to ice rink tomorrow...you'll see it's a lot of fun!" Kendall said.

"Alright, I'll go," Jo said "IF you promise you'll go bowling with me tomorrow afternoon..."

"Deal" Kendall replied grinning...

* * *

**The next morning...**

Kendall woke up early and with a smile on his face for the first time in 4-almost 5-months since James' accident.

He quickly got his hockey gear and headed out to usher Jo out of her bed.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," he said playfully, after knocking on her door and receiving the okay to come in "Time to rise! Your Prince Charming has arrived to take you to a land of fun...the land of ice-skating!"

"Don't think any of that is true since that would make YOU my Prince Charming..." Jo said jokingly, nonetheless getting up.

"Hey, I can be him, you know?" Kendall said, poking her playfully.

She rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I think you're the live reincarnation of my little brother..." she muttered "You sure bug as much as he did!"

"I'm touched..." Kendall said, grinning "I'll wait for you outside, but don't take long!"

"'Kay!" Jo called out, beginning to get things ready for their day ahead...

* * *

**At the ice rink...**

"Okay now...just slide your left foot forward before sliding your right," Kendall said, maintaining a firm grip on Jo's hand that wasn't relying on the wall and her waist.

"I-I can't!" Jo said, panicked.

"Sure you can...just do it like this," Kendall said, briefly letting go of her before demonstrating the technique.

"You make it seem so simple," Jo muttered.

"Because it is," Kendall encouraged her.

She sighed but soon began to imitate his movements and she found to her amazement that she could actually do it.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, delighted "I'm actually skating!"

"Told you so..." Kendall said cockily "I'm an excellent teacher!"

"Or, you're just a Jett Stetson-wannabe," Jo countered.

Kendall feigned to be hurt.

"That is an insult!" he exclaimed before taking both her hands "Now...let's get off this wall and actually skate to the middle alright?"

Jo immediately looked concerned.

"But Kendall," she said "What if I fall?"

"I won't let you fall..." Kendall said "Now come on..."

Shaking, but trusting the blonde nonetheless, Jo slowly let go of the wall and began skating towards the center of the ice rink, holding on tightly to Kendall's hand. Half-way though, she felt herself starting to lose her balance. She panicked immediately.

"Kendall- Kendall!" she yelled "I-I'm going to-!"

Kendall stopped and grabbed her waist firmly steadying her in the process. The only problema was that, in stabilizing Jo, he lost his balance himself and fell hard on the ice. Jo brought her hand to her mouth in horror.

"Kendall I'm sorry..." she began but Kendall was laughing.

"See? It's no big deal..." he said, getting up and brushing ice off his clothes "And I told you I wasn't going to allow you to fall. Want to keep going?"

Jo grinned at him and nodded taking his hand once more.

"Thanks for saving me," she said.

"It was nothing...really," Kendall said and before either of them knew it, they were kissing again.

Kendall didn't know who had started it, if it had been Jo or himself, but he did know that it felt nice and he wasn't feeling so lonely anymore.

When they pulled away, Kendall stared longingly into her big brown eyes.

"Jo," he said "I love you. I really do. But I don't want you to feel like you're my rebound for James...you're not. You're just...and this is so..."

"Confusing?" Jo offered. Kendall nodded.

"Look...we should only be friends for now," Kendall said "At least until I know for sure...that I'm not using you or anything, alright?"

"You're much too nice for that, Kendall," Jo said "But I understand that you need your space. Again, I swear that kiss came out of nowhere, I mean, we weren't supposed to-"

"Hey, don't blame yourself," Kendall said "I think it might've been me in this case who started it...but no matter. Like you said, we should give it some time..."

Jo nodded.

"Still want to join me for this afternoon's bowling game?" she asked him softly "Or is it too inappropriate for me to-"

Sighing, Kendall gave her a quick peck on the lips. This time, sure it'd been himself who started it.

When he pulled away, Jo was grinning.

"It'd a date," he said, ignoring his stomach tightening in a knot or the images of James that were flashing before his eyes...

* * *

**With Carlos and Logan...**

"I'm worried, Logie," Carlos said as he and Logan lay together in bed that night "Will Kendall be okay? I mean, I know he called Mama Knight last night and this morning and told her he was fine but...will he really be fine?"

"Let's hope so, 'Los," Logan said, hugging Carlos tightly to him "Besides, it's good for him to be out for the next two weeks...because, you know what's coming up in two weeks right?"

Carlos nodded sadly.

"James will have 5 months in a coma and still no change..." he said sadly "I miss him Logan, I miss the two of them together...Nothing's the same anymore."

"I know 'Los, I know," he said "But there's nothing we can do about that now...Good night baby,"

"Logan?" Carlos asked him softly.

"Yeah?" Logan asked him.

Carlos said nothing and instead began to kiss Logan passionately.

Logan moaned, not having been expecting Carlos' sudden mood change.

Carlos began to toy with Logan's shirt, before beginning to pull if off his body.

That raised big red flags in Logan's mind.

"Carlitos, no..." he said, pushing his boyfriend away.

"Why not?" Carlos asked pouting "We've gone 5 months with absolutely nothing Logie..."

"Because I think that you're doing this just to forget Kendall and James are not here..." Logan said "And if we have sex...I don't want it to be because you're lonely...or because I'm lonely...it's supposed to be about making love Carlos, not just a convenient and willing body that's next to you and feeling just as lost as you..."

Carlos sighed.

He knew Logan was right and that none of them were emotionally stable enough to have a healthy relationship, let alone have sex, but he would've welcomed the release from this cruel world if only for this one time...

"Good night Logie," he murmured quietly, snuggling against his boyfriend.

"'Night 'Los," Logan said, laying a kiss in Carlos' head.

The next two weeks were going to be hell...

**A/N: There you go. End of chapter 5. I told you I was going to lay off the angst. I know most of you are mad at me right now for the whole chapter was practically dedicated to Jendall. Again, sorry...But in my defense it's a weird twisted thing between them. They're like, best friends in one, brother and sister in another and a couple too...and that's how things will remain, it seems. Flirty, though not QUITE in love. Why? That's James' place...sorry Jo.**

**Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter, even if you hated it, which most of you probably did. In Jo's defense...Kendall DID start many of their playful banters.**

**As an author...I guess I just want to make you guys suffer.**

**James will come back next chapter as he turns (*sniff sniff*) 5 months in the coma.**

**And Kendall will return to 2J...something I think all of you will appreciate.**

**Leave a review!**

**8-10 are my happy numbers inspiring me to update this quickly!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	6. Just Friends?

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

**So...I was very flattered by all of you guys' reviews last chapter. Keep them coming guys, they're awesome and inspire me to write things down quickly.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Samanthateach: Thank you! I try not to stick with just one style of writing because then I think it grows too repetitive and dull to read. I'm glad you're liking the story so far and thanks for reviewing!**

**-AkireAlev: I'm glad you liked the Jendall...Jendall's my favorite non-slash pairing, followed by Jatie (yes, I'm a Jatie fan, lol.) but Jucy would be right after. And who knows? He might wake up...at one point.**

**-SuperNeos2: I'm glad you also liked the Jendall and I'm also glad you can see that Jo's doing all that to help Kendall recover. As I've said before...James might wake up...and I gotta agree, I miss writing about him. I myself miss Kames, lol. We'll see whenever my muse decides its time to have James wake up.**

**-xTheTearsThatNeverFallx: Aww...I'm sorry. It'll get better soon, I promise, the Jendall's not a permanent thing...then again, you'll probably hate me again after this chapter but...patience...it'll get better soon, I promise.**

**-LoveSparkle: Right? I thought so to after reading back on the chapter...after all, I'd already made Kendall go through too much...he deserves a break and some loving...thanks for reviewing!**

**-jamesmaslowlover: Was this soon enough? Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Kendaliosis: Thanks for the trust...I hope I won't let you down and that you continue to like the story. To be fair though, you'll only have to bear with the Jendall for a few more chapters...I think...I'm not sure yet though, sometimes I shock myself with what I write, lol.**

**-ChocoChocoBloo: Well...as I said in the beginning, this IS a Kames story so Kames SHOULD come back...at some point. I'm glad you've enjoyed both stories so far and thanks for reviewing!**

**-4ever with Kames: Your prediction MIGHT be right...I mean, I really don't know, I've yet to write the next couple of chapters. But I think so. Anyways, bear with the Jendall a little more...it'll be over before you know it.**

**-Ro-Someone3: If you thought the kiss was annoying...well, I won't give any spoilers, just know you'll hate me (probably) by the end. Then again, you're right. The Kames WILL come back...eventually. I'm glad I inspired you and I'll be looking forward to reading your stories. Thanks for the review!**

**-Cks: He will wake up...soon? Maybe? Who knows...eventually he will, though. But all may not be as you imagine...**

**-Eloisa M: Aww, thank you! Well, the episode in itself made ME laugh, it was hilarious...and James' MIGHT recover at some point in the near future.**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: OMG, I can't even tell you HOW glad I am you're ACTUALLY reading my stories! PEOPLE, IF YOU WANT TO READ SOME GREAT KAMES...AND I MEAN GREAT KAMES CHECK OUT THIS GIRL'S "All Over Again" and "Landslide" MY STORIES ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO THIS GENIUS'! Anyways, back to your review, I'm glad you're not against the Jendall...and he'll recover eventually, as will the Cargan...speaking about them...I have big plans for them to be carried out sometime soon...**

**-SerenityRatliff: Hi again! Yeah, I was beginning to think you'd lost interest in the stories, lol. Glad you caught up. It was great hearing from you again. Yes, I know what you mean, my writings have a tendency to have a rollercoaster of emotions...and I can tell you, it's only going to get more emotive as we go. But we'll see how things develop...cute moments are also up ahead in future chapters. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Anonymous: I have not killed James thus far...amd honestly I can't say I'll be able to bring myself to actually kill him...I just love him too much. But I don't know, personally, I think I'd much sooner kill off James tan kill Kendall...Kendall is just...Kendall. Too perfect. Anyways, thanks for the review and...I don't think you'll have much to worry about. Up until now I really haven't thought to include character deaths in this fic...but I might change my mind...who knows?**

**You guys ROCK! Keep up with the AMAZING reviews!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

**WARNING: (*Spoiler Alert*) This chapter will contain a light amount of STRAIGHT smut...yeah, you've been warned...but its nothing too drastic either...**

* * *

**PARODIES IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Dak Zevon**

**Dustin Beeler- Justin Bieber**

**Bruno Saturn- Bruno Mars**

**Joey Johnny-Joe Jonas**

**Barry Miles- Harry Styles**

**Hope that makes all of you smile :)**

* * *

Ch. 6: Just Friends?

It was like Jo's reappearance in Kendall's life had re-awakened the old Kendall, everyone had to admit rather relieved.

Jo now came and visited him almost every day since he'd returned to 2J and, though that didn't stop Kendall from visiting James every single day, it DID get him out of the hospital much earlier and happier than before.

Kendall was smiling now, weak smiles, but smiles nonetheless. His wounds had healed and only left faint scars behind, though you could still make out the name JAMES in both his arms.

His eyes got some of their old spark back and his singing and dancing turned that much livelier.

The only thing that bothered Kendall was how everyone assumed he'd started dating Jo again. I mean, sure, they were great friends, best friends…but lovers? Kendall still couldn't picture anyone but James as that.

Guiltily, though, he had to admit not all his actions with Jo had been _friendly _per say. After those first kisses they'd shared many more, and though those kisses lacked the spark and deviousness they'd had when they'd previously dated before, they were still, Kendall had to admit, rather nice.

However, as much as he enjoyed Jo's company and her attentions he still couldn't let James go. He couldn't fully move on, Kendall knew, because he still loved James. He loved him way too much to stop hoping he'd eventually wake up. Even when James neared 6 months in a coma.

Kendall was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard the apartment door close. He turned around and smiled when he saw Jo had just entered.

"Hey Kendall," she said, smiling back at him "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine, thanks, you?" he said.

"Well…you'll be excited to know, hopefully, that New Town High got nominated for being the best teen T.V show in this year's Youth Choice Awards!" she said.

"Hey that's awesome!" Kendall replied, genuinely happy for her "So…are you going for best actress or what?"

"Yep…and Jett's up for the hottest actor, a fact which has gotten to his head a lot more than it should if you ask me," said Jo with a roll of her eyes.

"No kidding," Kendall scoffed "Let's hope Camille keeps him in line then, shall we?"

"Totally," Jo agreed "I still can't believe those two are dating for real,"

"Yeah, it was a bit of a major change from Logan to Jett huh?" Kendall said.

Jo nodded in agreement.

"Did you hear who got nominated for hottest male celebrity this year?" she asked quietly.

"No, but I'll assume it's the usual…Dak Zevon, Dustin Beeler, Bruno Saturn, Joey Johnny, Barry Miles, you know, the usual…"

"Right, wrong, right, right, wrong and you're missing one…" Jo said.

"Okay, so it's Dak Zevon?" Kendall said,

Jo nodded.

"Bruno Saturn?" he continued, again, she nodded.

"Joey Johnny, and who else?" Kendall asked.

"You," Jo said softly.

"Me?" Kendall exclaimed, surprised "Why me? I'm not considered, you know, _hot _per say, it was always James who-"

"You underestimate yourself sometimes, or rather, ALL the time, you know that right?" Jo interrupted him, taking his hand and looking directly into his eyes.

"How so?" he said.

"You're the reason Big Time Rush even exists, I mean; sure, it was James' dream that led you guys to the audition but it was YOUR talent that made Gustavo pick you. And your talent was so spectacular that he even agreed to bring all four of you here to L.A even though we BOTH know Logan and Carlos were not superstar material when they first came here…"

"But they adapted!" Kendall protested, always defending his friends.

"Yes, because YOU made them adapt," Jo said patiently "I mean, you were the one who came up with the plan to attend Palm Wood's school or else you guys would've been stuck with whatever weird kind of education Gustavo gave you before, am I correct? That's what Camille said, anyways…"

"Well yeah, I came up with the plans but the others helped…" Kendall said.

"AND you were the one that came up with the idea of forcing Gustavo to re-decorate 2J into what it is now…he even gave you guys a swirly slide!" Jo said.

"Yeah but James, Carlos, Camille, and Katie were the ones who fooled Kelly! I couldn't have done it without them!" Kendall said.

"You were also the only one who could pull off a decent bad boy role- enough so to please Griffin," Jo said, arms crossed.

"Yeah well, that's 'cause, 'cause- that was luck!" Kendall said "And it was because Wayne-Wayne sucked! I couldn't let him just-break apart our band! It was luck though, that Griffin fell for it…"

"Sure…" Jo said, rolling her eyes "You also figured out a way to stop Griffin from completely ruining and ridiculing you guys' first picture ever in Pop Tiger-"

"Well I wouldn't have done it if Gustavo hadn't come at exactly the right time…" Kendall said.

"See? Everything you've done you're minimizing it…why can't you just accept the fact you're awesome Kendall?"

"Because I'm not," Kendall said "I'm just an ordinary guy with an extremely unusual amount of good luck and amazing friends I care about deeply and-and a boyfriend I love to death…"

Jo cut him off with a kiss which Kendall didn't fight it, because he knew he was close to tears and if he didn't take his mind off James, he was going to break down and he didn't want that. Instead, he concentrated on Jo and how warm and comfy she felt, her arms wrapped around his neck, her body pressed tightly to his.

"How about the time you figured out I was lying about having a boyfriend?" she whispered in his ear.

"That was my sister's doing, not me," Kendall said, his breath hitching at the feeling of Jo's warm breath in his ear.

"Or when you organized our school's end-of-the-year dance all in one day?" she continued, crawling up to him, straddling his hips.

"All the guys helped. Heck, e-even you helped on that," Kendall said, his breathing becoming labored. To say Jo was not making him nervous would be a complete and utter lie at this point. Kendall even had to admit, ashamedly, that she was beginning to arouse him, just a little…damn his stupid bisexuality!

"The time we stopped Bitters from discovering about your friends' 'little party'?" Jo asked.

"You said the right word. _We_ did it. We _both_ stopped him. Besides, in the end he found out and Kelly had to offer him money so he'd shut up and leave us alone," Kendall said.

"True, but it was fun trying to trick him," Jo said laughing at the memory "Okay, how about this Mr. Modesty, how come you're the only one of your friends who didn't get Hollywood Fever?"

"Well…you saw what it was in the end. It was homesickness…I guess I just never got homesick- my family was right here and, well, you can't exactly blame my friends for missing theirs," he said. Jo still hadn't moved and was still straddling him; he moved his hands to grip her hips. Pulling their pelvises together.

"The time we fooled both our producers and Jett so we could walk down the red carpet together?" Jo said, beginning to grind their hips together.

"See, that, that was just 'cause I'm awesome, more so than Jett…" Kendall said, in between pants. Ashamed because he was now very much aroused by Jo's actions and yet he still couldn't get James out of his mind. It was like being back at square one again- James or Jo? Only James wasn't here to try and win him over now…

"There you go, that's the Kendall I know!" Jo said smiling before kissing him briefly again. She and Kendall both shuddered as they came, still fully clothed, leaving them with a mess of sticky clothes and even a worse mess of emotions.

Kendall smiled tiredly at her. He wasn't exactly sure what he and Jo were right now but having her here sure stopped his life from being pure hell, even if it WAS pretty confusing…

**A/N: Alright...This chapter didn't turn out as I'd initially pictured it, but, no matter, 'cause I still liked it, even though I skipped James' 5th month in a coma( sorry about that). Even so...I liked it...yes, I know, hate me all that you want. BUT, on a brighter note, next chapter's almost done and so far it seems very interesting...**

**Very, VERY interesting.**

**So review, and I might have it out very soon...**

**8-10 are my happy numbers!**

**Any predictions? Lol. I'll be glad to hear them.**

**And who's excited for "Big Time Cartoon"? I know I am...**

**REVIEW!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	7. Those 7 Months are Gone

**A/N: Hello people! I have nothing to say except...enjoy the chapter! Lol. You'll hate me for this...**

**To the people who reviewed last chapter, you guys are awesome!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-LoveSparkle: Well...this chapter shall tell you where James is at the moment. Thanks for reviewing, and hopefully things'll get better soon for Kendall...**

**-AkireAlev: Kames will return...soon enough. I'm glad my parodies made you laugh BTW. And yes, Jendall WAS bit smutty last chapter...but I did warn beforehand...thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll continue liking the story!**

**-Samanthateach: Thank you! Well...to me, love is one of the most powerful emotions exercised by the human mind. But it is also one of the most beautiful ones and I like to paint it that way...oh, who am I kidding? I just love getting sappy and all lovey-dovey! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-SuperNeos2: You know, I was thinking the same thing. I'm a LITTLE worried about Jo and how she's going to turn up...as a matter of fact, I've been thinking...I'm not sure but it's an idea...could I, maybe, borrow Frankie in a little while? Let me know, and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Cks: Hmm...I can't promise you that...but then again I think last chapter was the heaviest Jendall's ever going to get in this story...I think, I don't know...we'll see. Thanks for reviewing anyways!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: You are just simply awesome...thanks for updating "Landslide" and here's next chapter. I think you'll partly love this chapter and partly hate it...you'll see why.**

**-SerenityRatliff: Glad you're liking it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-annabellex2: That's okay. Even though you're not a Jendall fan I appreciate that you at least notice that she's trying to help him. Many people don't get that (though I can't say I blame them, lol. after last chapter). Your wishes have been, partly answered.**

**-luke rusherboy: That's okay, thanks for commenting on THIS chapter at least. And about taking stories seriously...I do too, so no worries, I understand. I can't promise you a perfect Kames outcome yet...but I trust all will be well in the end...we'll see about it, like I said, I surprise myself with what I write.**

**-Kendaliosis: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this one and thanks for reviewing!**

**-ChocoChocoBloo: Thank you! I'm glad you like the drama 'cause I LOVE writing drama!It's so-dramatic- lol. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this next chapter!**

**-Eloisa M: Thank you! I try my best, I hope I won't disappoint you in the long-run. Thanks for reviewing BTW!**

**-4ever with Kames: Nooo please don't murder me! *Looks up with big puppy eyes*(Lol.). Your prediction, you psychic, has come to light.**

**-Ro-Someone3: I'm guessing they didn't air a new episode on the 4th because of the U.S Independence Day- too many people were going to be out on the streets watching the fireworks instead of at home watching T.V...anyways...you'll see how the whole thing will play out in the end. Please don't murder me at the end of this chapter...I promise to check out your story as soon as I can...you'll get a review from me soon :)**

**-Shadowchaser56: Hope this was soon enough for you and I've missed writing about James as well...but soon, very soon, I'd expect...**

**-Cashmeere: Thank you! I'm glad you're actually one of the few who liked the Jendall hotness, lol. Aww, I know, I really wish I lived in the U.S so I could go to at least one of the guys' concerts during the Summer Tour...but I keep tabs on them through YouTube :p Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing...**

**You guys are superb!**

**No, really, you guys ARE the BEST readers EVER!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: If BTR were mine...you guys would've probably killed me by now because of all I've made you suffer and the ratings would've dropped tremendously...lol. Kidding. Wish they were...but they're not. Sorry.**

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS SPECIFICALLY DEDICATED TO "OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTes" who is, in my humblest opinion the most FAN-freaking-TASTIC writer I've ever read and who just updated another marvelous chapter to "Landslide" which was EPIC. I swear...she's just that good.**

Ch. 7: Those 7 Months Are Gone

Kendall lay contentedly watching a repeat of the Youth Choice Awards T.V with his girlfriend. Jo was resting her head on Kendall's shoulder, curled up against him in the sofa. He still couldn't believe he'd won the prize for hottest Male Celebrity. But he had. And Jo had won the Best Actress award.

It was a bittersweet moment for the two of them.

They'd been able to find comfort and happiness with each other once more, but even that could not completely erase from their minds that James had turned 7 months in a coma the night before.

_'7 months…' _Kendall thought sadly _'7 months and still no change…maybe I should just give up now. Why shouldn't I? The James I knew and loved is long gone and here, Jo makes me happy. James loved me. Surely he'd want me to be happy…now that he's gone.' _

Kendall shook those thoughts away for they made him teary-eyed and he didn't want Jo worrying over him.

"So…I was thinking," said Jo, twirling a strand of her blonde hair playfully "You know, you might want to come have dinner with me again sometime soon…"

Kendall shrugged.

"Sure," he said "But this time, the treat's on me…"

Jo blushed and gave Kendall a quick peck on the lips, making him smile and blush as well.

"Guys, dinner's ready," Mama Knight came out of the kitchen and smiled sadly at what she saw. She was glad her son was attempting to move on, she was glad Jo was helping him through his pain, but she knew her son all too well. She knew he still hurt, deep down, and that the happiness he displayed was only superficial.

Carlos and Logan entered the apartment then and, smelling the food, headed directly for the dining table.

"Hey Kendall," both of them said at the same time, smacking fists with their blonde friend.

"Hey guys," he said smiling at them, an arm still draped around Jo. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much, just went to the movies- watched Les Miserables," Logan said, smiling, as he held Carlos' hand in his own.

"Isn't that the one you and I went to watch like 2 months ago?" Kendall asked Jo who nodded.

"They're showing a replay this week in honor of her winning the Oscar," she told him.

"Oh," Kendall said "Well, it WAS a pretty darn good movie!"

"Anne Hathaway's the BEST man, she rocks! And she's SO hot!" Carlos said, making Logan raise an eyebrow at this.

"Should I be offended by that?" he asked "Is she hotter than me, Carlos?"

"No baby, never as hot as you, nobody compares to you my Logie-Bear," Carlos said.

"Yuck…you two are sappier than your average soap opera and that's saying a lot since I watch tons of those," Katie said, walking up to the kitchen, her face scrunched up.

This made Kendall and Jo crack up and Carlos and Logan scowl at her.

The guys, Jo, and Katie were enjoying dinner together while Mama Knight went to get the salad from the kitchen. Suddenly, her phone rang and she answered while holding on to the bowl of salad.

"Hello?" she said.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as well as the bowl in her arms which shattered to a million pieces, making all heads turn to her.

"What is it mom?" Kendall asked worriedly when she'd hung up, her expression still one of utter amazement.

"It's-it's James…" she said, her voice soft and Kendall felt his stomach drop to the ground, afraid to hear his mom confirm that what he feared the most had happened.

"Did he…?" Carlos asked softly, unable to word the whole question, not wanting to know whether his best friend had died or not.

"He's awake," Mama Knight said finally.

Everyone gasped at this, and all eyes turned to Kendall.

"He's awake?" he repeated softly, his mom now nodding repeatedly, tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks.

Kendall got up and ran towards his mom, hugging her hard while they both cried, soon joined by Carlos, Logan, Katie and even Jo.

"We have to go there now…" Kendall said "Mom, I have to see him, I have to hear that he's okay…"

"We're going there now Kendall, everybody, get your coats and come down here, I want you all ready in five minutes, now, go go go!" Mama Knight said, hurrying them all.

* * *

_At the hospital…_

The three boys ran, practically tripping one another to the information desk and asked the lady for James Diamond. She gave them his new room number and the guys all raced for the elevator, followed closely behind by Mama Knight and Katie, Jo had volunteered to stay behind and contact James' parents to let them know.

The guys arrived at James' room where the male nurse, Albert, held up a hand to stop them from all racing in.

"Whoa, hold on there, boys, you don't ALL want to go in there at once, you'll overwhelm him," he said "Besides…all is not as well as you think it is…"

"What do you mean?" Logan asked "They told us he'd woken up…right?"

"Yes," the man said "But…he's not entirely okay. He has amnesia…we assume that is provoked by the amount of blood loss he suffered which prevented his brain from getting oxygen for a long time which caused some sort of brain damage…which we don't know if it's temporary or…" he sighed "I'm sorry boys,"

"How severe is his case of amnesia?" Logan asked slowly, knowing enough doctor facts to know that couldn't be a good thing.

"VERY severe;" said Albert "He doesn't remember a thing; he knew nothing when he woke up…not even his own name."

"And us?" Carlos asked softly "Did he forget us?"

Albert sighed again.

"I'm afraid so," he said "So…like I said, it'd be better if you didn't ALL go in there at once…you three should enter now while you two," he pointed to Mama Knight and Katie "wait outside."

"Very well, thank you for everything," Mama Knight said before motioning for the boys to go on without her and enter James' room.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all entered holding their hands tightly and bracing themselves for what they were about to see.

* * *

**In James' Room…**

"James?" Kendall asked softly as the three of them made their way into the room.

James was propped up on pillow staring at a blank T.V screen.

"Hey buddy," Logan said as the three of them inched closer to the brunette on the hospital bed, afraid to move too quickly and alarm their confused friend.

"Who are you?" James asked, his question piercing the three boys' hearts like daggers "Do you know what I'm doing in here…where I come from, I want to go home! Only…I don't know where home is…"

"Oh James," Kendall said softly, his eyes filling up with tears "You really don't remember anything? Anything at all…?"

"Well-duh!" James said with a roll of his eyes "Obviously if I did I wouldn't be asking you blondie…"

Kendall felt his heart break into a million pieces. Here he'd been waiting anxiously for 7 months for James to get better…to wake up so he could tell him how much he loved him and wanted to get back with him, and now James couldn't even remember his name.

"We're your three best friends James, remember?" Carlos said, his voice heartbroken, "I'm Carlos, he's Logan, and that's Kendall…we've known you for practically your whole life man…"

James looked into the three guys' faces with their pained expressions and he felt his heart twinge with grief and remorse.

"I really do wish I could say I know you guys…" he said "You seem like good people…but I honestly can't remember you…"

"How about we help you remember then?" Logan asked kindly.

"I'd really appreciate that, thanks," said James smiling.

"Well…you're James Diamond, you're always crazy about your hair and looks, you love using Cuda body products, your mom's the owner of the most famous cosmetics line known in the U.S, and her name's Brooke. You love singing and are in a band- with us- which is why we're here, in Hollywood…" Carlos said.

"We're in Hollywood? Hey, that's awesome! That's where all the T.V actors and movie stars and musicians are!" James said.

The guys looked at each other, sharing worried looks before Logan continued

"Yes James," he said "That's because we- you-are one. We're famous singers. We're a boy band…"

"I thought those things had died down in the 90's…" James said with a frown.

Once again, the other three shared a worried look.

"Well…they're coming back now…" Logan said patiently.

"Okay then," James said "So I'm in a boy band with you guys…that's cool. We got a name?"

"Err…yeah, the name's Big Time Rush," Kendall said in a small voice, his hands in his pockets.

"Big Time Rush…awesome!" James said "You know, I'm liking this life more and more…so do we get a lot of action? From the ladies I mean? Do I have a girlfriend? Is she hot?"

Kendall gasped a pained gasp, his eyes filling once again with tears which he wiped away furiously. He had to remind himself that James was oblivious to his past life and therefore, his comments were not meant to hurt him.

"Um, yes James, we have tons of fan girls but- no- you don't have a- a girlfriend…" Logan said weakly "You have a boyfriend though…"

"A boyfriend?" James repeated strangely "But that's- no! I mean, I'm a guy, guys aren't supposed to be with guys, gross, no! Who is he? I want to break up with him right now…jeez what was WRONG with me?"

"You're right," Kendall said, swallowing the lump in his throat "I have NO idea what'd gone through your mind but…no worries, I'll get the message to him that you guys are over…you were close to breaking up anyways before you slipped into this-this coma,"

"Thanks dude," James said, smiling gratefully at him "Kendall right?"

Kendall could only nod and fake a smile at him.

"Excuse me, James, but I think your mom's here and so is your dad and I think they want to talk to you so…we have to get going, we'll see you soon okay?"Carlos said, looking out the window where they could all see Brooke and James' dad come in. Also wanting to get away from James because, knowing Kendall like he did, the blonde was about to make a scene.

"Okay, you guys are awesome by the way!" James said, waving goodbye at the three of them, all of them gave him fake smiles before exiting the room.

Once they were out, Kendall burst into tears and the other two, who'd sensed this breaking was coming, held their blonde friend tightly.

"Shh…shh Kendall, it's going to be alright," Logan said.

"How, Logan? He doesn't remember us, he doesn't remember me!" Kendall exclaimed "Listen to him, Logan, he doesn't even know he's gay now and thinks that- what we were- is wrong and disgusting…I've lost him Logan, forever…"

"Wonder how he'll take it when he figures out you and I are dating…" Carlos muttered glumly to Logan "Bet he'll hate us as well…"

Logan sighed.

"Let's hope not," he said "The doctors DID say it _might _be temporary"

The other two just nodded, not really hopeful, and yet not willing to give up entirely.

Only time would tell now...

**A/N: I'll bet you guys just about LOVE me now, don't you?**

**(*crowd glares silently*)**

**ME: What, no? B-but I did what you guys told me to...I woke James up...**

**(*crowd continues to glare*)**

**Lol. It was probably not what you had in mind, did you? Oh well, so now, James is awake but doesn't remember a thing about him and Kendall! Will Kendall win him back all over again or is Kames gone for good and I as an author have to change this to a Jendall story? Lol. Like THAT'S ever going to happen. **

**Please leave a review! Reviews have been scientifically proven to be the catalysts (speed up) for updates...Lol. Really, I'm serious! ;)**

**Happy numbers, 8-10 as always and check back next week for more updates!**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	8. Big Time Faking

**A/N: What's up everybody? The most hated Kames writer for now back here to give you guys another chapter. Lol. I'm coming down with a horrible cold and have a terrible headache to match so I apologize beforehand for any spelling mistakes you might find in this chapter. I'm really not in the mood to revise, I wouldn't even post this but your reviews really inspired me to write this even while I'm feeling crappy, Lol.**

**Enough about my life! Moving on!**

**To the many amazing people who reviewed, favd. and/or alerted this story...You guys are AWESOME!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Samanthateach: Thank you! I try my best, and I'm glad you're enjoying this story with its** many** interesting twists, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-SuperNeos2:Aww...I know it's sad but it'll get better soon, hopefully. Besides, yeah mine's sad 'cause of the heartbreak and all that but yours...yours is sad, yes, but a thriller at the same time. I can't wait for your next update and thank you for letting me use your OC...it shall come later on in the story...but it might take a while to actually get there...**

**-jamesmaslowlover: I knew you'd be mad, lol, sorry. Hmm, well, as you can see, Kendall's not really the one indisposed anymore, it's James...so we'll see how the whole thing develops.**

**-LoveSparkle: Aww...the chapter was sad, you're be fair, James is not INTENTIONALLY hurting Kendall...but it's still painful, I know that, guess we'll see how it goes.**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: Told you you'd love AND hate it...and I think the same goes for this one, I'm not sure. And I do see your point, Jo would be perfect for Kendall...if James wasn't around, lol. However, I don't think Kendall's re-bounding on her. He's just...honestly confused. Thanks for the review you Awesome Writer and I'll be awaiting patiently for "Landslide"'s new update. Great new chapter by the way...Thanks for reviewing! (AWESOME SUPERB WRITER ALERT!)**

**-SerenityRatliff: Oh there SHALL be a BIG reunión...the tricky question is...WHEN? Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-luke rusherboy: Wow...more tan three heart attacks in a row, huh? That's impressive...even for me. Well, something tells me this chapter will be a shocker too. Kames will prevail, no worried...or WILL they? *eyes glint mischievously* Thanks for reviewing! Hope this was soon enough for you!**

**-Ro-Someone3: I'm really excited about "Big Time Cartoon". I mean...James is a donkey...that's all I can say...James-is-a-donkey. Well...it might be Kendall...but I think it's James. Anyways, to your review, I'm gld you don't hate me and we'll see if things start to pick up for our guys soon enough...we'll see about that...thanks for the review!**

**-Cashmeere: Aww, the chapter WAS sad, I'll give you that though I hope you haven't decided to give up on the story yet because it'll get better... for reviewing! **

**-annabellex2:Thanks, I'm glad you thought the amnesia was an interesting twist...and we'll see about giving James his memories back, we'll see...**

**-Madarao The Authoress: Huh...I haven't thought about hitting James at all, 'cause he didn't know he was insulting them, really. I don't think, for now, that I'll have either James or Kendall do anything too drastic...but we'll see how soon James'll recover his memories...we'll see.**

**-xTheTearsThatNeverFallx: Aww, I know, it WAS sad wasn't it. This one is too, though I hope it's less tan last one...I hope, I don't know yet...still gathering my ideas together, lol.**

**-4ever with Kames: Yep, you're right, you were the first one to guess what would happen and I was all like 'How in the world did this girl guess what would happen'. Psychic...lol. Anyways, no, please don't murder me...we'll see how things turn out for our boys...James WILL get better...eventually, hopefully, maybe...;)**

**-AkireAlev:Hope this was soon enough for you, lol. Technically, they'd already broken up...but essentially, yes, James wants nothing to do with Kendall...for now, he might recover later on, you never know...thanks for reviewing!**

** .lover- Aww, I'm flattered.I try my best. I'm glad you're liking it. Hope you'll continue to like it. Thanks for the review!**

**-ChocoChocoBloo: Yes, at least James is awake...we'll see how his recovery goes. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Eloisa M- Thanks. Yes, at least James is awake now, isn't he? Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!**

***AgonyJade**

***TheMojoJojo95**

**You guys are the BEST!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER'S SPECIFICALLY DEDICATED TO SuperNeos2 for being a great writer and also for lending me an OC which you shall see...in a while, hopefully.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: If BTR were mine...I wouldn't be watching they're SummerTour through crappy YouTube quality, would I? *Sighs* Not mine...sorry.**

* * *

Ch.8: Big Time Faking

Over the next few days, the doctors ran every sort of test on James to make sure he was alright. He was then allowed to return home.

Brooke and James' dad remained with their son for a few more days after he was discharged from the hospital but then had to go back to Minnesota because of their jobs.

James meanwhile, continued learning everything again for he still had amnesia. He had to relearn Katie and Mama Knight's names. He also had to be reintroduced to Gustavo and Kelly and later on to Griffin and be retold of the RCM Global Net Sanyoid Corporation.

His friends were doing everything in their power to get James to remember his old life. They showed him their music videos, played all their songs to him, showed him the video of their world tour and reintroduced him to everyone in Palm Woods.

Kendall had now resigned himself to be James' friend only. That way, the brunette wouldn't be too shocked or anything that might alter him, since he was now, as he put it, "straight as a ruler". That's why Kendall introduced Jo to James as his girlfriend, and James politely greeted her while he whispered to Kendall that he had "quite a catch" in her.

Such comments as these made Kendall want to laugh sadly thinking about how boiling mad and jealous the old James would've been of Jo.

Carlos and Logan had to hide their relationship from James, something which annoyed them profusely since they'd already become accustomed to being able to publicly demonstrate their affection for each other.

Though the boys made everything in their power to prevent James from watching old interviews in which he and Kendall were shown as a couple, they all worried that one of these days, particularly after James got around to speaking with the press, the secret would be out.

Griffin had proven a great help though, thus far, having threatened to sue any news channel that dared to interview James while he was, as Griffin put it, still incompetent and medically impaired to go through an interview.

However, there was still that one question which they feared James would ask one of these days, a question which would undoubtedly reveal the truth to James and which would also, most likely, upset him...

* * *

**(1 week after)**

**At 2J...**

"Hey Kendall," James greeted him cheefully, dripping wet as he'd just come from the Palm Wood's Pool.

Kendall who was fixing himself a sundae only smiled at him.

Strangely enough, the blonde had the funny feeling that he was being watched.

Though his back was turned to James, he could still feel the brunette's intense stare boring into his body.

"Can I help you with something?" Kendall asked, turning around and breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen in the room.

"Wha-no, no...it's fine really...I was just- thinking..." James said softly.

"Some of your memories coming back?" Kendall asked, hopeful.

James shook his head.

"Not quite," he said, looking thoroughly confused "It's just...disorienting, you know? Not knowing how in the world you got here or, I don't know, have some crazy stories to tell...I wish I could just remember how we all met, for instance..."

"I thought Logan had already told you the story..." Kendall said slowly.

"Well, yes, yes he did...naturally," James said, running a hand through his hair "But it's just- not the same, you know?"

"How so?" Kendall asked curiously while following James' every move with his eyes.

"Well...it's one thing to hear about my life, I guess, and another completely different one is having lived my life and remembering all the things talk to me about," James said, never quite breaking eye-contact with Kendall.

"James..." Kendall began slowly, offering his _best friend _a weak smile "It's okay to feel confused for now...but it'll all get better eventually...once you start remembering..."

"I sure hope so," James said "But anyways, enough about depressing stuff. Did you see those three girls down by the pool today? Man, they were smoking HOT!"

"Which girls?" Kendall said, forcing himself to smile and look interested.

"I don't know...I think they're all named the same, though," James said.

"Ah, you mean the Jennifers," Kendall said, his mind putting things together "Yeah...they're-uh- good looking, I guess,"

"Whoa, c'mon man! _Good looking_?" James exclaimed "I mean, I know you have a girlfriend and all, and I know Jo's very cute but, man, those girls ROCK!"

"I don't know...they're not really girlfriend-material..." Kendall said, fighting to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Maybe..." James said "But I sure as hell know who my next girlfriend is going to be..."

"Really? Now who could that lucky girl be?" Kendall asked sarcastically.

"Lucy..." James exclaimed "She's just...perfect. And think about it, man, Lucy Diamond...her name sounds perfect with mine, it's like we're meant to be..."

"She's already turned you down four times and counting..." was all Kendall could say.

James frowned at him.

"She will be mine!" he exclaimed before going to his and Kendall's shared room to change out of his wet clothes.

Kendall sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Keeping up appearances was going to be harder than he'd initially thought...

* * *

**A week after that...**

Kendall smiled at Jo as the two of them shared a picnic in the Palm Wood's Park.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kendall kept looking over at James who was spying on Lucy wearing one of their traditional hats made out of tree leaves.

"So...I take it he still doesn't remember you," Jo said, following Kendall's gaze while rubbing Kendall's hand sympathetically.

Kendall sighed.

"No, he still doesn't, and at the rate things are going I don't think we're going to be getting back together anytime soon..." Kendall said sadly, but then he forced himself to smile at Jo "It's a good thing I've still got you, though, otherwise I don't know what kind of hell my life would feel like right now..."

Jo smiled at him.

"I'll always be here for you, Kendall, no matter what..." she said ame they both leaned in and kissed...

What neither of them noticed was that the brunette boy they'd been talking about was watching them at that precise moment.

James watched the pair make out heavily in the Palm Wood's Park while feeling slightly nauseated. He couldn't quite understand why he felt this slight revulsion at watching hiss best friend make out with his girlfriend.

He supposed it was just jealousy over Kendall having a girlfriend and him not having one...yet.

As he refocused on Lucy, he decided that that must be it.

* * *

**That afternoon...**

"So...um, I was wondering..." James said, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt nervously "If you'd...maybe...like to go out and watch a movie with me?" he said.

Lucy smiled at him sympathetically.

"James for the millionth time...no thanks, you're very sweet and all but...you're just not my type..." she said.

"Oh c'mon! I'm James Diamond...from what I've heard...I'm EVERY girl's type!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah...not mine..." Lucy said, closing her apartment door "Goodbye James..."

"You will be mine!" James exclaimed before storming off...

* * *

**Later that night...**

James woke up with a start and covered in sweat. He'd been having the weirdest dreams ever recently.

He glanced over at Kendall who was fast asleep on the bed beside his and decided he'd ask his best friend about it tomorrow. Surely, after his questions were answered things could go back to normal for him and he'd be able to go after his Lucy.

But first, he had to some things clarified...

**A/N: So...it's done. Tell me what you guys thought about the chapter. James seems to be confused, doesn't he?**

**Lots of Jucy and Jendall in this chapter, I know, but I left you guys some clues as to what's happening next.**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**8-10 are my happy numbers and GOD does your author need motivation right now 'cause she's very sick and she hates being sick, especially during summer...**

**Please forgive any grammar mistakes you should find...I didn't have the energy to check...****Please review and tell me what you thought anyways.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	9. Remember Me

**A/N: Hey guys...so, thank you to all the people who wished me to get better. Unfortunatedly, I'm still sick, yeah...I know, it sucks. It was a little more serious than I'd initally thought so...no worries, it's nothing lethal, but I HAVE been given anti-biotics so, yeah, it sucks.**

**So...I really don't have much else to say (other tan whine about my sore throat and headache) so I guess I should just let you all read the chapter...which I'm sure, at long last, you'll all adore.**

**I won't personally respond to your reviews this time, I'm sorry guys, I'm just not feeling that great and writing a new chapter's already exhausting.**

**Nevertheless, I DO want to thank with all my heart the peole who reviewed/favd./alerted last chapter, you guys are the reason I drag my sad self out of bed to write this down. And writing's actually a good way to get my mind off being sick so...thanks a lot.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-jamesmaslowlover**

**-luke rusherboy**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS**

**-Madarao the Authoress**

**-ChocoChocoBloo**

**-SuperNeos2**

**-Samanthateach**

**-Ro-Someone3**

**-Eloisa M.**

**-annabellex2**

**-JT**

**-AkireAlev**

**-Anonymous**

***mandie1511**

***simpLEEreading**

**You guys ROCK!**

**Enjoy,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

Ch.9: Remember Me

_1 month later…_

It so happened that Kendall was by himself, his mom and sister having gone to San Diego for the weekend and Carlos and Logan out on a date, when it happened, exactly a month after James had woken up.

Coming into the apartment, sweating, for he'd come from the gym, James smiled at Kendall.

Kendall smiled back and attempted to ignore how the brunette's sweaty, well-toned body and washboard abs that were visible from his tight, black T-shirt got him hot and bothered and aching to touch the brunette in a way which he knew he wasn't allowed to anymore.

"Hey Kendall," James said.

"Hey," Kendall responded "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," James said with a shrug "Lucy didn't want to hang out with me by the pool so..."

"Don't you think you should just give up?" Kendall asked, a little bit irritated by the brunette's fixation with the rocker girl "I mean...yeah, I get it, Lucy Stone is pretty amazing...but she's not the ONLY amazing _girl _in this world" he said, feeling slightly sick to his stomach when he said the word "girl".

"I guess..." James admitted begrudgingly "Anyways, moving on to the next topic...I never DID get around to asking you guys' this but…how DID I end up in the hospital in a coma for 7 months, anyway? What happened?"

"You-you were shot, you know that, we've told you the story before..." said Kendall, swallowing the lump in his throat, his palms sweating like crazy. This was exactly the question he, Carlos, and Logan had wanted to avoid all along. Because it brought James dangerously close to the truth about his old life. His relationship with none other than Kendall.

"But-why?" James pressed.

"Why do you want to know?" Kendall fired back "It's all in the past now, James,"

"I just do, please Kendall, please, tell me what happened..." James begged and Kendall silently cursed his inability to deny the brunette anything.

He shrugged.

"I don't know," Kendall said "Some idiot just came up to you during an interview and shot you…"

"It seems rather odd and random, don't you think?" James said softly, touching Kendall's arm in the process and Kendall cursed himself from getting butterflies in his stomach from the slightest of James' touch. He should be able to exercise better control than this...not want to jump his best friend every time their bodies touched.

"Well…this man…he was- against gays…" Kendall said finally, shaking out of his dirty thoughts, "So-so he shot you…out of hatred for…what you were. He actually aimed for your boyfriend- you just jumped in the way,"

"Wait-people KNEW I was gay?" James exclaimed shocked.

Kendall nodded.

"It was no secret," he said "Even the press knew...we just- haven't showed you those tapes for fear they'd upset you..."

"So, so where IS my-my boyfriend now?" James asked, shuddering when he said the word _boyfriend _ "I nearly DIED for him! He could've at least said thanks,"

At this, Kendall avoided James' gaze at all costs.

"Yeah well, he was sort of sulking around you for the 7 months you were in a coma but then…you woke up and you'd lost your memories about the two of you and wanted nothing to do with him. He-he was heartbroken but he just…moved on, eventually, found another girl and all…after all, what more could he do? He just wanted you to be happy…" Kendall said bitterly.

"You talk like you knew him," James said, eyes narrowed "Like really, REALLY knew him,"

"He was your boyfriend, 'course I knew him," Kendall said avoiding James' eyes.

James caught Kendall's hand on his own. Kendall stared wide-eyed at their intertwined hands, the butterflies in his stomach going berserk.

"It doesn't make any sense," James told him, looking deeply into his emerald green eyes "You talk as if you were the one hurting…like if you were…him."

"Yeah...about that, I never really got around to telling you, thanks for saving my life man," Kendall said, offering James a fake smile "So, since it's all figured out I'll just leave now and-"

"Kendall wait…" James said softly, Kendall stopped and looked at the brunette with pain-filled eyes.

"What James?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't shake.

"Since it _was _you…Do you hate me now?" James asked him.

Kendall laughed sadly.

"No James," he said "I can never hate you…"

"Even after everything I've said the last couple of weeks?" James said quietly.

"I mean it James...nothing you ever say or do can make me hate you..." Kendall said softly and James' heart broke, hearing Kendall sound so _heartbroken_.

"Do you really love Jo?" James asked in a really small voice.

Kendall stared wide-eyed at James in surprise, eventually recovering enough to answer him.

"There's only one person I'm in love with and he's sitting here in front of me…" Kendall whispered "Not that that makes any difference…you're not who you used to be…"

"Aren't I?" James asked softly before he got up and kissed him, pulling the blonde closer to him. Kendall moaned into the kiss, unable to believe what was happening.

Surely this wasn't real, surely he was dreaming.

Surely that wasn't James' tongue that was now in his mouth, fighting for dominance on the kiss with his own, or James' own hands lightly and lovingly caressing his back.

All he could think of while he returned James' fever hot kisses was:

_'I love you James. I missed you. Come back to me, please, baby…remember me...'_

**A/N: Sooo...do I deserve some Big Time Loving now or what? Lol.**

**Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me...or at least this story anyways, yes, so...**

**Just to make it clear, this is merely part one of your Kames reunion, there's more to come next chapter. I'll bet most of you won't review now, though, because Kendall and James are back together...I hope that's not so, or I'll be encouraged to write more angst.**

***Laughs-coughs-evilly***

**Alright-y time for me to say good-bye, I need to rest if this cold's ever going to go away.**

**Again, if this was too short, I apologize, blame the stupid cold...next one will be better, hopefully!**

**Remember to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	10. Forever Kames

**A/N: So...earlier this week I got terrible news, or rather, heard awful rumors that our beloved BTR was splitting up...and not just in the episode but, for real...but then again nothing's been confirmed, so eventually a friend helped me calmed down and I got inspired more than ever to get this done.**

**Special thanks to OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS for being that friend...**

**Oh well, to the people who reviewed last chapter...a big thanks to you guys...I really appreciated the well-wishes and your overall thoughts. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-SuperNeos2: Yeah, there'll be more drama in the chapter's to come. I can't help it. I'm a drama queen. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-happytears5:I was happy too...I'd missed writing Kames. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-annabellex2: Thanks for the well-wishes. My cold's better now...granted I got scared by the rumors, but now it's back to writing Kames. Your last sentence WAS right...and there'll be one soon enough...**

**-Samanthateach: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing.**

**-LoveSparkle: Ehh...James doesn't remember EVERYTHING as will be shown in this chapter, but for what it's worth, I think you can relax for now, it'll be some time before they face other issues. Thanks for reviewing.**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: I'm glad I could brighten you're day. You brightened mine as well and even now when I'm gloomy it's nice to hear from you. Thanks for the well-wishes and for "Landslide"'s new update. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing. By the way, thanks for helping me when I was freaking out...I'm still a bit worried...but you're the best and the reason this is out at all. Hope you like it!**

**-AkireAlev: I'm about to make you an even happier person I'll bet...thanks for reviewing!**

**-Eloisa M:I'm glad you liked last chapter and that my words had an impact on you. Hope you'll like this one as well...thanks for reviewing!**

**-Ro-Someone3: Kames is back, you're right, and it's staying put this time...hopefully. Thanks for reviewing.**

**-simpLEEreading: Well, most of your questions shall be answered throughout the chapter so I hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**-ChocoChocoBloo: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one as well and thanks for the review!**

**-4ever with Kames: Well...this chapter covers some of your worries, and you ARE a psychic! I started feeling a lot better after your review...thanks for that by the way!**

**-luke rusherboy: Thanks! Yes, please, NEVER stop reviewing, your reviews are some of the ones I enjoy reading the most! The chicken soup DID help, lol. Well...some of the issues you've brought up will come up in this chapter so, I hope you enjoy!**

**-SerenityRatliff: Hey, I'm glad you caught up...thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-Cashmeere: Hey, glad to hear from you again! I thought you weren't gonna review anymore, lol. Well, hope this chapter makes you even happier!**

**Thanks as well to**

***Anonymously Gorgeous**

**and**

***CrazyMary01**

**for favoriting and following!**

**Enjoy guys,**

***Hopefully, those rumors AREN'T true!***

**Franshes**

* * *

Ch. 10: Forever Kames

"It all makes sense now," James said as he and Kendall pulled away from the kiss.

"What Jamie?" Kendall murmured while lightly running his hands through the brunette's hair.

"Why I'm always thinking about you…" James said softly "Why you've been the only thing on my mind for the last couple of weeks…"

Kendall gasped.

"I love you James…" he said.

James smiled at him.

"I love you too, I guess," he said.

Kendall pulled him in for another kiss, James moaned at the hotness of it.

"I missed you Jamie," Kendall said softly "So, so much. You have NO idea just how much…"

"But I'm here now," James whispered back "You don't have to miss me anymore,"

With that he pulled Kendall close to him once more, kissing him passionately.

Kendall moaned and James used this opportunity to stick his tongue in Kendall's mouth, both of them fighting for dominance, James winning eventually.

They both fell on the orange couch, James on top, still kissing furiously.

Kendall gazed up breathlessly at James, his eyes darkened with lust, his cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Let's take this to our bedroom, shall we?" he asked quietly.

James nodded, he too very obviously aroused. He got up and off Kendall and then helped the blonde up, leading him to their bedroom.

They entered the room, tangled with each other, their bodies pressed together tightly while they continued to make out heavily.

Without breaking the kiss, James kicked the bedroom door shut before both teens continued to make their way towards the bed.

Kendall fell on the bed first, James coming right on top of him. They continued to make out heavily, James grinding his hips into Kendall's, making the blonde moan and pant, eager for more.

"James…no teasing," He whined "Not today. Not tonight. I've wanted you for too long now…I thought I'd lost you forever…"

"You haven't. I'm yours Kendall…forever," James assured him.

Swiftly, both teens kicked off their shoes before James began removing Kendall's shirt, admiring the blonde's toned body. He took one of Kendall's nipples in his mouth, sucking on it lightly as Kendall arched into his touch with a whine of pleasure.

"Shirt-off…" Kendall managed to mumble out to James, before his eyes shut tight in pleasure once more.

James complied, briefly throwing his shirt over his head into the growing pile of clothes near their bed.

Next, both teens wriggled out of their jeans and soon after their boxers, leaving them both naked and exposed to the other. Here, James stopped and pulled back, looking at Kendall, confused.

"W-why'd you stop?" Kendall asked, still breathing rather hard, his cock twitching with longing.

"I-uh-I was wondering if…uh- we were heading, you know, in the right direction?" James asked, running a hand through his hair, blushing lightly.

"Meaning?" Kendall asked gently as he propped himself up with his arms, ignoring, for now, the tent in his boxers.

"I-I mean…I-I don't remember a thing Kendall, I really wish I could but, you know, it's not my fault I can't and-and-" James stammered.

"And?" Kendall pressed.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…you know, who is the submissive in this relationship Kendall? Was I submissive? I-I can't picture myself, you know, b-bottoming. But then again, I can't picture you either so…" James said weakly while blushing madly.

Kendall sighed, realizing this was not the right time after all. It was still too recent for them. He felt very ashamed, here he'd been too far gone into his want and lust that he'd forgotten entirely how completely lost and confused James must be over the whole situation. He sat up, to which James pouted in obvious protest.

"Hey!" he said "What-what's wrong Kendall? Oh God, was it me? Was it something I said? I'm sorry…Kendall please, forgive me…"

"There's nothing to forgive," said Kendall, taking one of James' hands and squeezing it tightly "You're just not ready for this again James…let's give it some more time, shall we? I don't want to pressure you into anything you're not sure of and we should probably wait 'till you remember more details as well, so you can be sure it's me you want after all…"

"If you're sure," James said, biting his lip nervously "I just want to please you baby,"

"Yeah well, a relationship is never just about 1 person, and this relationship's never been just about me…it's about both of us." Kendall said, squeezing James' hand lightly before ruffling his hair.

"Hey, don't mess with my hair!" James whined, making Kendall laugh. Accident or not, this was the James he'd always known and unconsciously loved.

Looking at James with the eyes of a love-sick puppy Kendall pulled his boyfriend for a short, sweet kiss on his lips.

James wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck as he deepened the kiss, bringing them closer together.

"Help me remember please…" he said, staring directly at Kendall's emerald green eyes "I want to remember all this, I want to remember us, I want to remember you…I want to go back to the way you say everything was before the accident…"

"Trust me, I want those things too James," said Kendall "I honestly do. But we have to be patient. It'll all come back to you eventually, meanwhile, let's not push it- alright?"

"Alright…" James agreed "So…do you want to-I don't know- just cuddle and watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds great," said Kendall smiling.

Half an hour later, Kendall and James were curled on the orange couch, their legs intertwined and Kendall's arm wrapped tightly around James' waist while he stroked James' hair with the other hand.

That's how Carlos and Logan found them as they came back from their date.

"Hey guys we're back and…what is going on here?" Logan asked as he and Carlos caught sight of Kendall and James acting, well, like their old selves.

"Did you-finally-remember it all?" Carlos asked James hesitantly.

"No, not really, just bits of it…" James said "I know Kendall's my boyfriend though, and from what he's told me, I also know about you guys being together and all- and I'm okay with both things by the way,"

"Oh thank God!" Carlos said, relieved to drop the act "Logie-bear I love you!" and he turned and kissed his boyfriend passionately right there before jumping on him, wrapping his legs around Logan's waist.

"Carlos-Carlos not now…c'mon babe, not here…we're in public!" Logan hissed.

Kendall and James laughed at their two friends, Logan who was blushing furiously and Carlos who looked simply ecstatic.

"Kendall…what are you going to do about Jo now?" Logan asked.

"What about her?" Kendall asked his smile fading.

"Well…she IS your girlfriend," Logan said logically "And now James is your boyfriend again…"

James looked at Kendall expectantly. He'd forgotten all about Kendall's supposed "girlfriend" and now was curious as to what the blonde would say.

"Well," Kendall ran a hand through his hair and sighed "I-I guess I'll just…tell her, I mean, that-that James and I are back together…"

James nodded in approval, his arms crossed.

"Really? Just like that? That's just-you are just-wow…" Carlos said amazed and Kendall cringed internally.

He knew what Carlos meant.

Poor Jo. He'd been a complete idiot with her. He'd had her on the limbo from the very start, encouraging her on, getting her hopes up, only to leave her hanging time and time again for James.

But what more could he do? He loved James above everything else and wasn't willing to trade him up for anything…not now that he could actually have him.

He sighed. Life hated him, he was sure of it. This little love triangle of theirs was getting to be a bit too much for him. He hated that he had to be the one to make her suffer because he truly did love her and cared for her and he wished nothing more than to spare her further pain. However, though he loved her, it was not enough; it was never going to be enough to be able to make her happy. It was just going to be enough so that it would hurt him when he broke her heart…again.

James nodded in agreement to Kendall's words (though oblivious to his boyfriend's thoughts), suddenly very aware of every kiss and touch he'd witnessed his boyfriend share with the blonde girl since he'd woken up. His stomach tightened in a knot, jealousy ripping at James' insides all of a sudden.

And his boyfriend saw it.

"Uh-oh, I know that look…" Kendall said teasingly, draping an arm around James' shoulders, pulling him close to him "Somebody's jealous…"

"I'm not-jealous…" James mumbled, pouting cutely.

"Aww baby, don't be jealous…I'd choose you over her any day…" Kendall said honestly.

"How about during nighttime Kendall?" James asked, testing his boyfriend.

Carlos and Logan laughed a little as they saw Kendall turn slightly pink.

"Of course babe," Kendall said quietly "You'd still be my first and only option…"

"Did you ever sleep with her? Or any girl for that matter?" James asked suddenly, turning to look at Kendall right in the eye.

Kendall suddenly became rather self-conscious as James, Carlos, and Logan looked at him curiously.

"I…really don't see how that's relevant now James," Kendall said, avoiding his boyfriend's gaze.

"Please?" James asked "It's really important to me…"

"Why do you want to know?" Kendall said, still averting the question.

"Stop stalling and tell me the truth…" James said, his voice sounding heart-broken.

That did it for Kendall.

"Yes," he admitted finally "Yes, I've slept with her…"

"You HAVE?" the three asked wide-eyed, staring at their leader as though he'd grown two heads.

"Well…it was LONG before you and I were together- it was right before she left for New Zealand... and I've slept with girls after that. I mean, I DID sleep with Lucy after I met her parents and…I've slept with the three Jennifers at one point." Kendall admitted sheepishly "I also might've slept with a couple of fan-girls while on tour, and I had a drunken one-night stand with Camille once, after the whole figure-skating incident- sorry Logan…"

The guys stared at him wide-eyed and speechless.

"Never would've guessed it from you," Logan said finally, arms crossed and with a hint of a smirk on his face. The fact that Kendall slept with his ex-girlfriend not really troubling him much.

"Oh c'mon Logan! You CAN'T be serious!" Kendall exclaimed "You and Camille were dating for a really long time before you and Carlos got together- don't tell me you didn't ever-"

"I didn't," Logan said "I've never slept with a girl…or another guy for that matter- just Carlos…"

"Carlos, you dated all three Jennifers, surely you must've, you know, at some point-" Kendall said but Carlos shook his head.

"Nope," he said "The only one I've ever slept with is Logan,"

"James, I know you can't remember right now but…you've been with girls in the past, of that I'm sure I mean YOU, c'mon," Kendall said.

"Actually Kendall, he hasn't, not in that way you're thinking…" Logan said before James could say anything.

"And you know that how…?" Kendall questioned.

"Because before this whole accident Carlos was talking to James about the whole Sean deal and he asked James whether Sean had been his first time, he said yes, and then I asked him whether he'd ever, you know, BEEN with a girl and he told me he'd never gone passed kissing and some groping, not with a girl…"

"So are you telling me I'm the only one here who's actually experienced both sides?" Kendall asked incredulous.

"Technically, yes…" Logan said with a shrug "NOT that there's anything bad about that, mind you…"

"Was Jo your first time?" James asked suddenly "Was she better than me, Kendall? Did it feel as good when you were with me, than when you were with her? Did-"

"Whoa, slow down!" Kendall said "Yes, she WAS my first time, and I was hers by the way, but…no Jamie, she wasn't as good as you, no one's ever been as good as you…"

"You sure about that?" James asked, not meeting Kendall's eyes.

"Jamie, look at me…" Kendall said, cupping James' face and tilting his chin up so he'd be looking at him "I would never, EVER lie to you, got it? You're my one and only James- okay?"

"Okay," James replied, before Kendall leaned in, capturing their lips in a fiery kiss.

And James might not remember a lot of things about his past right now, but hell did he know at that moment that what he and Kendall had was love.

He was in love with Kendall Knight...

**A/N: There. Hope you guys enjoyed the little bit of humor, a bit of hotness, and overall Kames love in this chapter. I also hope it clarified some of the doubts you guys had in last chapter.**

**As always, please remember to leave a review, reviews are my main motivation to write this come wind or rain, through good times and bad times, lol, I'll shut up now, but please, review!**

**Not really that excited over "Big Time Break Out" since it's kind of what's ACTUALLY happening to BTR right now according to the rumors, which I'm still hoping aren't true..besides, I'm fairly certain Kendall will be the one to go solo in the episode, like he was BTR's bad boy and the only one without Hollywood Fever and the only one who refused to speak in Big Time Reality Show...yeah it's just going to be Kendall. I know.**

**I'm still going to watch it though, for fun's sake and I hope those of you who ARE excited for it enjoy it as well!**

**BUT I AM excited that BTR was nominated for the TCA's this year! Rushers, let's vote! C'mon, we can't give up so easily!**

**PS. Did you guys know BTR was nominated Best Boy Band in the World EVER in Parade Magazine's poll AND we won over Directioners and The Wanted? Yep, beating them is posible, so vote BTR for TCA Rushers!**

**Anyways review!**

**Happy numbers are 8-10!**

***Fingers crossed for BTR's future***

**Franshes**


	11. Closer Than Ever Now

**A/N: Alright, so it looks like most of you were aware of the rumors I was mentioning last chapter.**

**Now, I can't be 100% sure because, well, I can't PERSONALLY talk to the guys BUT I did some research on them and, so far it appears that the rumors are just that...rumors.**

**So far, nothing's been confirmed...there might be a 5th season of BTR for all we know, Nickelodeon still hasn't decided and the guys are fairly certain that there WILL be a 5th season.**

**And even if there's not...the show's end does not necessarily imply the group's end, as I've seen the guys explain.**

**So for now...I guess we'll just have to keep our fingers crossed, Rushers, because, though I know eventually they'll have to split up, for now I'm positive that they still have a couple of years left in them.**

**BTW, I hope all of you guys found ways to wish James Maslow a happy b-day on July 16th, I know I did, lol. His YouTube cannel was so full of b-day wishes I'm sure he didn't have time to read them all...but oh well, I tried...**

**Anyways, enough Rusher update,**

**Your reviews were amazing guys and inspired me to write this chapter down really quickly!**

**I hope all of you enjoy!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-AkireAlev: Well, I read the rumors on Wikipedia which is why I was skeptical of them at first, but for now, I guess we'll just have to hope for the best, they seem to be false so far. And yeah, I would've loved to be one of the fan-girls Kendall mentioned last chapter too, lol. Thanks for reviewing, you're the best!**

**-SuperNeos2: Well...it might be some time before he actually comes in because I've actually got a vague idea for the next challenges our guys will face that will be the main focus of the next couple of chapters but, no worries, he WILL come in. Also, yeah, Kendall WAS totally a player...thanks for reviewing and awaiting your next chapter!**

**-jamesmaslowlover: Hope this was soon enough for you...I read the rumors in Wikipedia, NOT a reliable source and afterwards I've checked with fanlala and their website as well as the Nickelodeon site and we seem to be good for now...rumors are fake, or so they appear to be. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-simpLEEreading: Oh, their relationship's about to go to a whole new level in the next couple of chapters, you'll see what I have planned out for them. Well, I've done some deeper reasearch and the rumors appear to be fake, mistakes people made over some of the guys' tweets apparently but...we'll see. Hopefully I'm right and the rumors are fake and they're NOT splitting up! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-annabellex2: Yes, he does, this chapter contains even more Kamesness which I hope you'll enjoy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: Lol. I'm glad you loved the chapter and, yeah, I know, the whole JamesxKendallxJo thing is complicated and it will get a bit more so in future chapters...I have evil plans I want to carry out later on, but for now, I'll let you all enjoy some Kames. Regarding Kendall's...um...habits with girls, well, before James, Kendall hadn't ever even thought about being with a guy AND I'd mentioned before that he wasn't a virgin on his and James' first time...but I'll bet you weren't expecting him to be that experienced, right? Yeah, it was funny to write that part down as well. As for the rumors...well, for now they appear to be fake, for which I'm very relieved. I know they can't last forever, but I sure hope they still have some time left. Thanks for reviewing and I can't wait 'till you post "Aftermath"!**

**-LoveSparkle: You know...I wasn't going to write a Jendall dialogue in this chapter...I was just going to skim over their break up but...your review made me reconsider, so I guess we'll see here how it all goes. I'm glad you're glad Kames is back though and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Eloisa M: You will be very pleased with this chapter I expect...thanks for reviewing!**

**-Samanthateach: Lol. You are SO right...well, I expect you'll like this chapter a lot. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Cashmeere: Well, I don't have a twitter so no, I couldn't see Kendall's tweet to James, what did it say? I DID wish him happy b-day on his YouTube channel though...let's hope he got my message. I'm glad you liked last chapter and I expect you'll like this one even more. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Ro-Someone3: Well but so far it looks like the rumors have been fake, let's hope that's true and that BTR stays around for a LONG time. I also thought Big Time Cartoon would include a longer cartoon, but oh well, and having Butch Hartman, the creator of my favorite animated series "Fairly Oddparents" was still epic. We'll see how things go with "Big Time Break-Out" and yes, VOTE BTR in the TCA's! Help me spread the word! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Madarao the Authoress: So far, it appears BTR's staying together...the rumors were false. Still, let's hope things keep up for our guys. I'm glad you liked last chapter and I agree that its cute Kendall's willing to wait, however, how long will that patience last? Not too long, lol. You'll see what I mean. And yes, Kendall's been a player in the past, lol. James' jealousy WAS cute. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-4ever with Kames: Oh no! Please don't! Look, for now the rumors appear to be fake, it looks like the guys will be staying together a while longer (hopefully). Still, well, it pains me to say this...they can't last forever and Directioners are only making it worse, I agree, but Rushers don't hate, remember that. Still, I'm sure that even after BTR our guys will continue doing great things, be it great acting or great music and through us Rushers, the memories of BTR will live forever...thanks for reviewing and I sincerely hope you like this chapter.**

**-ChocoChocoBloo: Warnings...you'll faint again, lol. Thanks for reviewing and I think you'll love this chapter.**

**-SerenityRatliff: I suspect this chapter will make you very happy...thanks for reviewing!**

**ALL OF YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

**WARNING(S): Mild Jendall and LOADS of (gay) SMUT coming up!**

**DISCLAIMER: If BTR were mine...these rumors wouldn't even DARE exist and BTR would go on to Infinity and Beyond! Alas, not mine...**

* * *

Ch. 51: Closer than Ever Now

In the following weeks, James got even better. He began remembering; little by little details of his past which helped him understand his present. His parents and step-mother all came to visit him again and brought some of James' memories back with them.

Kendall and James were also growing closer together and surprisingly, James had managed to recall most of his past relationship with Kendall through a nightmare.

He'd woken up in the middle of the night panting and sweating and whimpering Kendall's name. This had awoken the blonde who'd hugged his boyfriend close to him while asking him what was wrong.

James had answered that he'd dreamed he cheated on Kendall with an ex-boyfriend whose face he couldn't quite recall and Kendall dumped him for that.

Kendall had sighed and explained the whole Sean ordeal to James who'd become visibly pale. He'd also explained to James how they HAD broken up just before he was shot but Kendall reassured the brunette that they would never break up again and that he'd already forgiven him whole-heartedly for that.

As his memories began coming back to him, James' dreams turned slightly more…indecent. James was ashamed to admit that for the last two weeks he'd woken up from hot dreams that often had Kendall slamming into him with a raging boner. This, combined with the fact that Kendall had broken up with Jo definitely and that James now remembered more or less everything made James think that he was finally ready to be intimate with his boyfriend once more...

* * *

**That Afternoon...**

That afternoon, Carlos and Logan were going out bowling together (though neither of them were any good at it, Carlos loved the corn dogs in the place), while Katie had gone out to prank Bitters with Tyler and Kendall's mom was in yet another date with Fabio. This gave James the perfect opportunity to have some alone time with his boyfriend.

He arranged their room to have to most romantic atmosphere as possible. Their two beds, already joined were in the center, their pillows fluffed up. Clichéd, though it may seem, James had set up candles around the bed, which gave off a soft, warm light. Plus he'd strewn several rose petals across the bed.

To top that off he'd showered and put on some cologne, not bothering to put on his clothes, knowing he wouldn't be needing them, laying on the bed in just his towel.

Nervously, he texted Kendall (who was at the pool and under the impression that James was preparing a surprise for him, which he was) to come up to their room. He then waited, trying to steady his breathing, wishing, for what seemed like the millionth time that month that he could remember how their first time had been. He wanted to make it that special for them…maybe even more...

* * *

**With Kendall...**

Kendall lay by the Palm Wood's pool just relaxing and enjoying the L.A sun, besides, he needed to relax right now. He was torn. He kept wanting to forget his whole break-up with Jo but for one, his mind kept replaying the hurtful scenes at him and two, he hadn't seen the actress since.

She was probably shut up in her apartment, still upset.

Kendall sighed as his mind once again began replaying the whole thing at him.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Jo," Kendall said, biting his lip nervously as he approached the actress who was in the pool_

_"Hi Kendall, how are you?" Jo said, smiling at him._

_"Um, I'm-uh-fine, it's just, well, we have to talk..." Kendall said finally._

_"Okay,what do you want to talk about?" Jo asked, smiling at him._

_"Can we talk somewhere more, you know, private?" Kendall asked her._

_"Um...sure, what's going on, Kendall? Why are you so serious?" Jo said as she and Kendall made their way into the Lobby where they wouldn't be disturbed._

_"Well, you see...James and I, sort of, kissed last night..." Kendall said softly._

_Jo's eyes widened._

_"Oh," she said softly"I see...so, did he finally...remember it all?"_

_"N-not really..." Kendall said, trying to keep his voice from shaking "But he said he remembered enough to know he was my boyfriend and that he loved me and...look, I'm sorry Jo, I really am. I really wish there was some way that I could keep both of you so neither of you would get hurt. It pains me to do this, because, I love you Jo, I really do but...you knew before we started all this that...James came first and...that hasn't changed and it won't, ever, I'm sorry..."_

_"Well, I-I knew that, Kendall, you'd warned me beforehand and I still...chose to take the risk. I-I won't stand in your way and...I understand that you love him. I love you too Kendall and I just want you to-to be happy. He makes you happy so...go. Be with your boyfriend, he needs you right now..." she said bravely while blinking back tears._

_"Will you be alright?" Kendall asked her worriedly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and his heart twisting, remorseful as he watched her fight the tears that would inevitably come._

_"I'll be fine, now go!" Jo said, giving him a push and a teary-eyed smile._

_He hated it and he didn't want to leave her there, all alone in the Lobby. But he didn't know what else he could do or say to make it better and so, instead, he made his way into his own apartment, fighting back his own tears and his aching heart..._

_End of Flashback_

He was shaken out of those thoughts by his phone vibrating.

He took it out and smiled at what he saw. James wanted him back in the apartment, aparently, he'd finished preparing their little 'surprise'.

Kendall couldn't help but wonder what it was and so, full of curiosity, he made his way up to the apartment, he'd worry about Jo later...

* * *

**In 2J...**

Kendall entered their room slowly, aware that James had been planning a surprise for them.

"Hey…" he said, his voice trailing off as his eyes widened at the sight before him.

James lay on the bed, completely naked besides the white towel wrapped around his waists. He smiled at Kendall nervously.

"Hi," he said timidly.

"Hi," Kendall repeated just as softly as he wordlessly began to shrug off his jacket, before slowly removing his shirt and jeans and then joining James on their bed, still approaching the brunette carefully, as though afraid to hurt the other boy through any sudden movements.

"What is all this?" Kendall asked James, lightly caressing James' face and hair.

"I thought I'd…pretty the place up. You know, make it special…for us. For what I want to happen between us tonight…"

Kendall bit his lip. To say he didn't want James would be a complete and utter lie. He'd been craving his boyfriend's touch for months now, ever since he'd first slipped into a coma and despite his recent guilt-pangs over his whole relationship with Jo, that didn't take away the desire and need he felt to be with his boyfriend. Still, he didn't want to push James into something the brunette didn't want. He loved the brunette more than he loved his body.

"Are you sure this is what you want, James?" Kendall asked him, looking into his boyfriend's hazel eyes to look for any sign of doubt or uncertainty.

He saw none.

"I'm sure, Kendall, please. I've waited too long now, I want you, I need you, please Kendall, please…"

"I love you," Kendall answered simply before bringing down his mouth on James, kissing him passionately.

James kissed Kendall back hungrily and thrust his hips upwards to meet his boyfriend's, making the bulge in Kendall's boxers grow and the blonde moan.

Wordlessly, Kendall moved his hands to slip off James' towel before removing his own swim trunks.

James whined with want as their bare erections rubbed against one another.

"Kendall…" he whined, thrusting against his boyfriend wildly "Kendall please…please…"

"Patience baby," Kendall murmured, lightly caressing James' brown locks, while peppering his upper body with light, butterfly kisses.

James huffed impatiently.

"Look," he said "I love you Kendall, but I'm also horny as hell and I really can't remember a thing about our previous relationship. Therefore, I wouldn't feel guilty about flipping us over and having my way with you, right about NOW, if you don't do something about it…"

"You wouldn't," Kendall said, with a laugh but he reached for the lube nonetheless.

Coating his finger thoroughly with it, Kendall gently eased a finger into James' entrance.

James gasped and squirmed at the sensation, Kendall having to remind himself that this was all new to James (since he didn't remember from before) and that he had to go slow so as to not overwhelm the brunette.

When James' discomfort had eased somewhat, Kendall slipped another finger inside him, making him hiss.

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" Kendall asked concerned, while his other hand caressed James' hair.

"No, no, I'm okay, I'm fine…" James gasped "It-it just feels…weird…"

Kendall kissed him, trying to distract him.

"Just tell me if it gets to be too much, okay?" he asked softly.

James nodded.

Kendall then scissored his fingers to get James to loosen up some more before slipping a third finger inside. He waited until James was bucking his hips into Kendall's fingers before lubing up his own cock and lining it at James' entrance.

He looked one last time at James, searching for any remaining fear or doubt in the brunette's face but James was smiling calmly and trustingly at him.

"Kendall, don't worry, I'm ready…I won't break-promise," he said.

Kendall nodded before slowly easing into James.

James winced, and his breathing became labored, his hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides but otherwise gave no other indications of the burning pain he felt. It HAD been a long time, after all, nearly 9 months.

After a while though, his breathing slowed down and he relaxed, giving Kendall the okay to keep going.

Kendall started thrusting into James at a slow pace, no matter what his boyfriend had said, he still didn't want to hurt him.

Besides, it HAD been a long time since they'd last been together like this, and Kendall didn't wanted it to be rough, hardcore fucking but rather slow and gentle love-making. He wanted to show James how much he cared about him and how much he'd missed this, how much he'd missed HIM.

James let out a soft whine as Kendall hit his prostate directly and Kendall angled his hips so that he'd hit the brunette's prostate with nearly every thrust.

"Kendall," James whispered "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Kendall said, smiling down at him as he sped his thrusts a little bit "So, so much Jamie…" he placed a gentle kiss on James' quivering lips.

Not many words were said between them, just the sound of skin slapping on skin and James and Kendall's gasps and moans of pleasure as Kendall continued to thrust gently in and out of James' tight heat, running his hands through James' naked body, caressing every space of bare skin he could find.

At a particular well-angled thrust that hit his prostate directly James gasped before he closed his eyes and came with a muffled cry of Kendall's name without Kendall ever touching him.

Kendall shut his eyes tight, feeling James' walls contract around him and shuddered as his own release washed over him. They continued rocking together until they were completely spent and then Kendall gently rolled off of James and got up to remove the dirty sheets before snuggling into the bedcovers, wrapping his arms around James and closing his eyes contentedly.

"I remember," James whispered, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"What did you remember Jamie?" Kendall asked, shocked by James' tears, wiping them away.

"Everything…" James whispered back as he let his tears fall freely now "Every touch, every kiss we've ever had…how we got here to L.A…every fight we've ever had and-and our break-up…Kendall, after everything I've done to you…after Sean….why are you still here with me?"

"Oh James, every couple has its fights…but we love each other, I love you, and that's all that matters alright?" Kendall said before placing a soft kiss on James' forehead "Now go to sleep baby, you must be tired…I'll be here if you want to talk some more when you wake up…I promise."

"Okay…" James said before snuggling into Kendall's embrace, somewhat relieved by Kendall's warmth. He was glad he remembered everything again…some of the memories that had just come back to him were painful ones, but he wouldn't have them any other way, he knew that now, because they'd all led to this. To him and Kendall being together again, and stronger than ever. In love…forever.

**A/N: Ta da! Do you guys love me? I'm sure you do...Yes? No? May-be so? Lol.**

**Tell me what you guys thought on the chapter.**

**As your author, I foresee future drama in a very-near future so be prepared. I'm not giving anything away, you'll have to wait and see.**

**But there'll be ALL sorts of crazy things happening with our guys because, c'mon, I've let them be all lovey-dovey for two chapters in a row and I can't have a soap-opera now, can I?**

**Please let me know what you guys thought of the chapter and, most importantly, vote BTR on the Teen Choice Awards Rushers and lets beat those Directioners!**

**Lol. No, Directioners aren't ALL bad, but we still want BTR to win, don't we?**

**So vote vote vote Rushers!**

**And review review review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	12. Big Time Rocks On

**A/N: Hello, my fellow BTR-obsessed boys and girls!**

**So...I'm back here with yet another installment of "Big Time Reminiscence" which, well, we'll see how you guys like it in the end...or not, lol.**

**Granted nothing MAJORLY exciting happens because it's sort of a setup chapter, but I still think it turned out pretty cool...**

**"Big Time Break Out" was...ehh...well, sue me but I didn't like it. Maybe because of the stupid rumors going around which still have me on edge, maybe because I know the show might well be coming to an end next episode, maybe it's because I thought the characters had really progressed since the first season and we're suddenly...BOOM! Back to immature, scared little boys who all need Kendall to save the day...I don't know, I just didn't like it.**

**Granted I didn't HATE it either, it was cool, as things go, I just think it could've been better...but for those of you who enjoyed it, loved it, ADORED it even, I'm glad you guys had fun. I'm not judging you. **

**ALSO, I'm pretty excited that I now have my very own 24/7 CD! I'm a little let down that it didn't include the songs' lyrics like Elevate did but, oh well, I'll learn the songs by heart anyways and soon, I won't need the lyrics. Pictures are GREAT, as always.**

**Back to the story, a big thanks to all those of you who reviewed last chapter! You guys are awesome and the reason I bother writing this at all...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Samanthateach: Only "sometimes"? Lol. I'm kidding, I'm glad you liked it, and hopefully I won't disappoint you further on. Thank you very much for reviewing!**

**-LoveSparkle: If you pay enough attention this chapter you can probably guess the drama that'll be coming up next. As it is, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I like how James is over his amnesia now too because, believe it or not, writing an amnesic James was getting harder and harder each time. I just love super lovey-dovey Kames...I needed their memories to come back. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**-SuperNeos2: Hey, thanks for updating "Heavy Blood"! You're the best! Well, like I've said before, I'm not usually the writer to make Jo, or any of the other female characters, really, a bitch. And believe it or not, it's actually a lot harder to write Jo's carácter as a non-bitch because it actually means I have to get into her thoughts and feelings a lot as well as the other boys' and urgh...it's tiring work, but I love it. I hope I won't disappoint you with how I write Frankie...from now on I'll be paying very close attention to how you write him and write him as close to real as posible in a non-angst story, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Eloisa M: I love it how my writing keeps making an impact on you! That's actually something that happens to me too with MY favorite stories, there are just parts that...kill me. Literally, so to speak. I'm glad you're liking the story and I only hope you'll continue to love me, even after this chapter...thanks for reviewing!**

**-happytears5: Well...I can't promise you that. BUT I can promise you that when this story's over it'll have a happy ending for everyone...hopefully. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Ro-Someone3: What fanfiction awards? Which ones are you looking at? Please let me know! Jeez, I'm excited now...anyways, your review. Well...I'm pretty sure you'll be back to hating me...a bit...after this chapter as you see, your last comments weren't QUITE the case...you'll see in a bit. Meanwhile, yes, let's kick some 1D butt in the Teen Choice Awards! We can win! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Cashmeere: Aww, the tweet was so sweet, lol. I can totally get your feelings. Hope you'll still like me after this chapter...and thanks for reviewing!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: That's awesome! I'll bet I don't even have to tell you how excited I am over your uploading "Aftermath" I can't wait! Well, as I've told others and I've stated previously my intentions have never been to make Jo a bitch or a mean person. So I can safely say she'll never INTENTIONALLY cause trouble...you'll see what I mean by intentionally after this. I'm glad you liked the Kames love last chapter, although I still feel I'm kind of suck-ish at smut scenes...but I'm working on it. Thanks for reviewing, as always, it means the WORLD to me! Can't wait for "Aftermath"!**

**-AkireAlev: I can't reveal too much...simply because I haven't written enough to actually know where this story's heading, lol. BUT for now, yes, SuperNeos is letting me use Frankie and yes, my intentions are to eventually have a Jankie romance but we'll see how things go...for now, just don't kill me after this chapter and thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me!**

**-jamesmaslowlover: Again, thanks for reviewing, it means a lot, and I hope this was fast enough for you...**

**-Cks: Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it and hope I won't disappoint you later on! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-ChocoChocoBloo: I think you WON'T faint in this one...I think you'll want to run after me with a knife after this one...I don't know, guess we'll see. As it is, I'm glad you loved the last one and thanks for reviewing!**

**-SerenityRatliff: Oooh...threatening. But no, not the case. As far as I've envisioned this story to go...Sean isn't making a reappearance, like, EVER. I might change my mind about that later on...but for now, it's not really Sean you should worry about. Just don't kill me after this chapter...and thanks for reviewing!**

**-4ever with Kames: Directioners and Beliebers bully every other fandom. And it's annoying as HELL, I agree...but we shouldn't stoop as low as them, we're much better than all of them anyway. The TCA's are the Teen Choice Awards where the boys are up for best music group this year and I'm really hoping they'll win. I only hope to retain some of your love after this chapter, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ALL OF YOU ROCK!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: BTR isn't mine...but they will be! Someday! Oh, but I can't have 'em all! But I'll marry at least one of them SOMEDAY! Lol. No, I most likely won't. But I can dream, can't I? NO OWN, bye!**

* * *

**DEDICATED TO A PERSON, IN MY OPINION THE MOST FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC AUTHOR OF FANFICTION "OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS" FOR ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS INSPIRING MY BEST WORK AND KEEPING ME ON EDGE WITH HER GLORIOUS WRITING...and also my ever-faithful readers/reviewers whose reviews are like the air I breath...necessary, oh so necessary. But seriously, go check her story's out, people, you'll LOVE it.**

* * *

Ch. 12: Big Time Rocks On 

"Alright, so now that James is fully back with us," Gustavo said, three weeks later when the boys were gathered in his studio "I have an announcement to make, actually, make that TWO announcements,"

The guys perked up considerably, Gustavo's tone indicating something fun was coming up.

"The first, and most importantly, I've managed to get us a tour-" Gustavo began but was interrupted.

"ANOTHER one?" Logan complained "Gustavo, that'll be three tours in a row, and, don't get me wrong, they're fun and everything but we're exhausted! Plus, last one didn't end up all that well…"

"Hush, you didn't let me finish," Gustavo said "It's not a tour where you guys'll perform. It's more of a tour you guys will experience. Dogs, pack your bags 'cause we're going on vacation…to Spain, France, and Rome!"

James, Logan, and Carlos immediately started cheering and yelling excitedly and only Kendall remained silent.

"Alright, so what's the catch?" he asked quietly once the other three had calmed down.

"Catch? What catch?" Gustavo asked, avoiding the blonde's eyes.

"C'mon Gustavo!" Kendall said "You don't seriously expect us to believe you're taking us on vacation just because! There HAS to be another reason why you're taking us…"

"The dog is smart…" Gustavo grumbled "Alright, so here's the deal. I talked with the producers of New Town High, the show's so popular they'll make a movie from it set in Europe in the countries I've already told AND the producers want BTR to star in it too, most importantly…they sort of, need a male lead-actor…"

"And Jett isn't an option because…?" Kendall asked, eyebrows raised.

"Erm, yes, he is but…the producers want to create a love triangle that appears, you know, believable so…"

James and Kendall both got it before Gustavo had even said anything.

"They want Kendall, don't they?" James said, shooting Gustavo a dirty look.

"I'm not doing it," Kendall said almost immediately after "I just got James back and I really don't want anything or anyone to jeopardize our relationship anymore…"

Gustavo sighed and looked ready to argue but Kelly intervened.

"Kendall, it's just acting, you wouldn't be doing anything wrong…besides James, Carlos, and Logan will be in the movie too…just not as lead roles- it's three main characters and the rest are secondary characters. Think about it, it would be an awesome opportunity for beginning your acting career which would improve the band's ratings…James, you don't want Kendall to miss his big opportunity do you?" Kelly pleaded.

Kendall shot Kelly a dirty look for her playing on James' emotions like that. However, she'd already accomplished her goals.

"No, you're right…" James murmured "Kendall, you should go…"

"If we all go then, yes, I guess I'll do it…" Kendall said, sighing dejectedly.

"Good, then it's settled," Gustavo said "BTR will go to France, Spain, and Rome…"

The guys offered him half-hearted smiles.

"While you guys aren't working on-set you can have some time off," Kelly offered "Go sight-seeing with your boyfriends, eat awesome foods, do cool activities, there's much to do!" Kelly offered the guys.

The boys brightened up considerably at this.

* * *

**At Palm Woods...**

"Think about it Logie, it'll be like the perfect gift for our anniversary which we never DID celebrate properly!" Carlos said excitedly as the boys walked into the Palm Wood's Lobby.

"Whoa-anniversary? When did it happen? How did I miss THAT?" James asked.

"You were still in a comma James…" Logan explained.

"Still, _I_ wasn't in a comma and you guys never mentioned it," Kendall said, eyebrows raised at the pair.

"What was the use?" Carlos said, smiling sadly "You were still sulking over James' accident, you were crying constantly and a real mess and we thought that-telling you about our happiness might just- make things worse for you so…we kept it quiet. We weren't really in a mood to celebrate it either, we just went out to dinner and came back-went to bed early even…"

"What and no funny business?" James asked smiling, making Kendall chuckle but Carlos and Logan only looked sadder.

"James, Carlos and I haven't really had any type of _interaction_ in the last 10 months…" Logan said.

"So, are you trying to tell us that…?" James asked slowly, eyes wide, his face full of guilt.

"Our anniversary was 3 months ago…" Carlos said "And Logan and I haven't had sex in 9-almost 10 months…not since James' accident…"

"Guys…" James said, his expression pained "You really shouldn't have…"

"James is right," Kendall said, equally pained by their friends' revelation "Our pain…is our pain and I'm grateful that you guys sympathized with us but…you really shouldn't let it get in the way of your relationship…"

"It wasn't just for you, Kendall, we were grieving too…" Logan said "James might be your boyfriend but remember…he's our best friend too…"

"Yeah, we just weren't in the mood ourselves…" Carlos said "And we've just been so busy helping James recover all his memories these past weeks that we've just been too exhausted to do anything about it at night…"

"Well then, I think Carlos is right, Europe is JUST the place for you guys to celebrate properly," Kendall said smiling.

Both of them blushed.

"You guys mind telling me what this is all about?"Katie asked, coming up to them "Why are you all smiling like that? What's going on?"

"Well little sis," Kendall said, picking Katie up and twirling her before setting her down on the floor "Pack your bags 'cause we're going to Europe!"

"Another tour?" Katie asked "Does Gustavo want to kill you guys? Besides, we only just got James back… "

"Not another tour…" Kendall replied simply "We're going on vacation…sort of,"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Kendall here is going to become an actor in the brand new movie New Town High," James said, clapping Kendall's shoulder before embracing him.

"Not just me, all of us…"Kendall said, avoiding everyone's eyes "James just means I have the lead role. Alongside Jett and Jo,"

"You're kidding!" Katie exclaimed "The love triangle is going to be _you_?"

"How did you know?" Kendall asked, shocked.

"It's been all over the gossip shows and magazines for the last couple of days, hell, Pop Tiger even issued an exclusive with Jett and Jo in which they revealed SOME of the movie's plot…"Katie said animatedly.

"And it is…?" Kendall asked, encouraging his sister to go on.

"Supposedly Rachel, that's Jo right there, and Drake- that's Jett- alongside the rest of the students in New Town High go on a school trip throughout Europe, however, Drake and Rachel are having issues in their relationship because he thinks she's too clingy and she thinks he cares more about sports and being popular than being her boyfriend. Therefore when she meets a new boy, that would be you, in France she begins falling for his kindness and charisma…and so far that's all they've told the fans. No one knows the ending, no one really knows if Rachel will stay with her boyfriend or this new guy…"

"Oh c'mon guys, the ending's quite obvious!" Logan said rolling his eyes "She'll stay with her boyfriend because they need them together on the show and Jett has the contract with the New Town High production while Kendall doesn't so…it wouldn't work out…"

"Well," Katie bit her lip "There ARE rumors that the cast of New Town High will have a new member soon since…Jett's leaving…"

"He's LEAVING?" all four guys asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he is, rumor has it that he signed with the Law & Order franchise and he'll also appear in the new racecar movie. Plus, he's the new model for the Calvin Klein summer line so…it's too many roles to handle at once, he's quitting New Town High…"Katie said, rolling her eyes "Honestly, guys? You live in the same hotel with the boy and you didn't know?"

The guys remained speechless, and then Logan said in a _really _small voice

"So, does that mean they're planning on signing Kendall into NTH? Away from us?"

"I won't let them, I won't accept…" Kendall said immediately.

"From what I've seen of Hollywood, big brother," Katie said slowly "You might not even have a choice…"

The guys seemed troubled…

**A/N: So...I told you things would get interesting from here on out. For one, the guys are going to Europe...warning, I have never gone to Europe myself so anything I write is internet-based and I cannot account any form of credibility to my writing. Anyways, it seems like Cargan has some make-up to do...and Kendall will have to act as Jo's new boyfriend! While James is watching! I told you she wasn't going away just yet, AND you can expect tons of dramas, love-triangles, squares, circles and all kinds of messes for our boys coming along. And what about work-related issues? Will Kendall be able to balance his love life, BTR, and his acting career?**

**Don't miss all the answers to these questions in future chapters!**

**BTW, Jo and Jett's characters Drake and Rachel aren't invented by me...the're actually real (on the show) and can be seen in Season 2 "Welcome Back Big Time!" in Jo's script. So, just to let you know, I didn't come up with them. Anything after that...it's mine.**

**Remember to leave a review!**

**Reviews are the air my inner-writer needs to breath and move her hands across the keyboard to get this up! So review!**

**Again, not really that excited for "Big Time Awards Show" since it might very well be the last ever BTR episode ever...I'm sure as hell watching it, though, and hope you guys don't miss it!**

**Rushers, vote for BTR on the Teen Choice Awards! We CAN win!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	13. Welcome to Paris Big Time!

**A/N: Yo guys, whassup?**

**Lol. I'm back with yet another chapter of "Big Time Reminiscence", which, curiously enough I've just noticed that when abbreviated it would be "BTR"...cool right? Aand I'm happy, extremely so...why do you ask?**

**My favorite autor in this whole wide (fanfic) world just posted "Aftermath", the trilogy to my current BTR-stories obsession. That's right, I'm talking about "OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS" whom you should all go check out, if you haven't already because she is AMAZING.**

**Lol. Anyways, thank you so much to all of you who reviewed last chapter, you guys warm my heart.**

**As has been previously stated, I have never gone to Paris so anything in this chapter is internet-based.**

**The few french phrases ARE mine though, because I've been taking french for over a year now...still, if you find errors in it, I'm sorry, I'm still learning and French isn't my native language...then again, neither is English ;)**

**Moving on...Did anyone see 24/7 ranked number one in Mexico, Venezuela, Costa Rica and many other places in South America as well as some European countries? AND they ranked #4 in the Billboard in the U.S. I'm proud for our boys...this is their second time that their album goes gold. AND did anyone see the video of the guys singing happy birthday to James Maslow in Philadelphia? If you haven't seen it, go watch it...Kames feels is AMAZING!**

**WARNING: PAY VERY CLOSE ATTENTION TO THIS CHAPTER AND IT'LL ALMOST BE A SNEAK PEEK OF NEXT CHAPTER THAT'S IN THE PROCESS OF GETTING WRITTEN DOWN...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-LoveSparkle: Yes, things WILL get interesting from this point on and there'll be tons of drama up ahead which I hope you'll like. Like I'd said before, I couldn't let the guys rest for too long, could I? That said, even though you've guessed there'll be drama, I'm guessing none of you guys know just HOW much drama (*grins evilly*)...thanks for reviewing!**

**-SuperNeos2: Yes, that higher power being me. Lol. Though, you're right this is still better than them in deep, life-threatening conflicto. No, I haven't pictured Frankie as angsty, but we'll see how we adapt him so he doesn't deviate too much from the original character...I'd really appreciate your help, yeah, thanks! When we get to him I'll definitely be PMing you for ideas...thanks for reviewing!**

**-jamesmaslowlover: Thanks for reviewing and hope this was fast enough for you!**

**-Cashmeere: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it and hope you'll continue to like it...hopefully you won't want to kill me in future chapters. As always, thanks for reviewing!**

**-AgonyJade: Hey! I'm glad to hear from you, yes, I understand about the site and the review button, it's happened to me several times too. The important thing is that this time it DID work, lol. Well, this chapter shall answer your question...hopefully you'll be pleased, despite everything else.**

**-4ever with Kames: We are the best fandom. You're right. As stated by Kendall Schmidt himself, Rushers are the best fans in the world because we don't hate. We Elevate. Lol. I think I'll lose some of your love this chapter...but I hope not...and anyways, its nothing too drastic...I think. Anyways thanks for reviewing!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: You are amazing...that's all I can say, thank you SO much for posting "Aftermath" and, regarding your review, end results should always be Kames but how much drama will happen in between? Huh? We'll see about it...enjoy this chapter that's up entirely for you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Samanthateach: Yay! Go vote BTR! I vote too...every single day. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and thanks for reviewing!**

**-AkireAlev: Yes, I've pictured their first meeting in Europe...and trust me, there are SO many things that I've planned to take place that I'm SURE you can't fathom...I will shocj you! Hopefully, maybe, we'll see...thanks for reviewing!**

**-happytears5: Thanks! I do this for people without accounts. Back in '08 when I didn't have an account I kept wishing they'd still reply somehow to my reviews and this is my way of getting my response to you guys. Oh, it won't be constant fluff and rainbows, I can assure you that...but there WILL be fluff, and there WILL be cute moments, this story is for everyone's tastes! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Eloisa M: Thank you! I do that too with the stories I love...or I follow them so I get notices when they update, lol. I'm glad you're liking it and hope you'll like it even more as more drama unfolds in future chapters. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-luke rusherboy: Don't worry, I understand. My computer died during my mid-term exams I know how much it sucks but I'm glad you're back. I really cannot promise no more Jendall...in fact, maybe I could promise just the opposite, there WILL be more Jendall...but to be fair, I'm pretty certain you'll love me too...some pretty exciting things will be happening in Europe. Besides, when I said love triangle(s) I didn't say just one...aren't you curious as to what the others may be? Thanks for reviewing!**

**-ChocoChocoBloo: Ahhh! (*scissors miss by an inch*) After this chapter I think your selective choice weapon will change to a more...precise one. Thanks for reviewing anyways and...don't...kill me. Please.(*pouts cutely and looks up with doggy eyes*)**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

Ch. 13: Welcome to Paris Big Time!

The boys got off the plane, already feeling the cool Parisian breeze. A limousine awaited them at the airport's entrance.

"Bonne nuit, Big Time Rush," the driver said, opening the door for them "Je m'appelle Jean, je suis vos chauffeur…"

"Umm…Logan, you're the smart one, what did he just say?" James asked.

"Umm, well, my French isn't that great but I'm pretty sure he just wished us a good evening, said his name's Jean and that he's our driver?" Logan said, looking uncertainly at the man.

"Oui," the man said nodding "Suivez- moi s'il vous plait…Follow me please"

"Oh, thank goodness, he speaks English…I wouldn't have been able to translate that," Logan said, seeming relieved.

The driver took the boys to their hotel Park Hyatt Paris in Vendôme. The boys were overjoyed to discover each couple had been given their own bedroom, while Katie and Mama Knight were given another one.

"Looks like we'll get to have some fun in here," James said suggestively, raising his eyebrows sexily at Kendall who blushed. To Logan's slight surprise, he saw Carlos blush lightly too. However, he shrugged it off as embarrassment over their friends' slightly inappropriate behavior.

"Welcome Big Time Rush," a tall, slender man in his early forties greeted them "Here are the keys to your rooms, you can go put your stuff up for now, but be back in the Lobby in 15 minutes for the New Town High filmmaker wants to talk to you four about your roles.

Kendall paled, knowing as he did now, what he'd most likely be asked to do. He still didn't know whether he wanted to be a member of the cast of New Town High, and he'd certainly refuse if it implied his having to give up Big Time Rush.

As if sensing his boyfriend's distress, James squeezed Kendall's hand lightly.

"C'mon," he said, ruffling Kendall's blonde locks "Let's go put away all our stuff…"

Kendall nodded and let James lead the way to their room. Once inside, both teens' mouths dropped open in amazement.

"Does this bring back any memories?" Kendall asked, smiling lightly.

"Of our wonderful first time? Of course…" James replied, smiling also. He surely was glad it had all come back to him. He wouldn't want to forget his and Kendall's first time ever again.

The room was smaller than the hotel in L.A. but it had a wide majestic king-sized bed facing a big flat-screen T.V and had an adjoining bathroom with a Jacuzzi-bathtub.

"Oh man! Look! There's even a balcony!" James exclaimed, rushing out to see it, Kendall following behind, smirking at how excited James seemed to be.

The view was beautiful! Their window had a direct view of the Eiffel Tower and all the glinting Paris lights…

"Kendall…it's so pretty…" James whispered.

Kendall chuckled.

"Of course it is, babe," he said, circling James' waist with his arms and pulling James closer to him "It's Paris after all…"

"I love you," James whispered, leaning in to kiss Kendall.

"And I love you…" Kendall said simply before closing the gap between their lips and giving James a long, deep, passionate, and promising kiss…

Which was interrupted by Carlos barging in.

"Do you guys also have a window facing the Eiffel Tower?" He asked loudly, while jumping on the bed. Logan followed closely behind him.

"Carlos, how many times have I told you not to just BARGE into other people's bedrooms, you might be interrupting something…" he was saying but stopped and blushed when he saw James and Kendall.

Both Kendall and James groaned and glared at Carlos, their arms still entangled in one another…it was THEN that Carlos noticed what he'd walked into.

"Oh, sorry guys," he said weakly, blushing furiously.

"See? I TOLD you so, now this is awkward!" Logan replied before saying "Sorry guys, won't happen again…"

"Whatever," James said rolling his eyes while disentangling himself from Kendall "Carlos will be Carlos…"

"Hey!" the Latino complained, but again, Logan couldn't help but notice that his boyfriend looked at James differently…or rather, avoided to look at him, blushing and seeming very nervous around him…

However, Logan shook those thoughts away…surely he was just imagining things…

After leaving their bags, the boys headed down the Lobby to meet with the other members of New Town High.

"Kendall!" Jo replied when she saw him, hugging him, Kendall hugging her right back.

"Nice to see you again," he said gallantly kissing her hand. Enough time had gone by since their break-up so that the two were attempting to rekindle their friendship.

James cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Hey Jo," he said, purposefully linking his arm with Kendall's to show he was HIS.

"Hey James," Jo said, her smile faltering just a little "How've you been? Have- ALL- of your memories returned?"

"Yes," he said firmly "I remember everything now…every kiss and touch and _other _things Kendall and I've done and-"

"James," Kendall said warningly "I think she gets it…"

"Oh then that's- that's great…" Jo said smiling but her smile didn't reach her eyes which were full of pain. Kendall cringed internally, feeling guilty once again for how he'd treated her. She really was a sweet girl and he honestly believed she deserved more than the two jerks she'd gotten in her life (a.k.a Jett and himself).

He shook those thoughts away, there was nothing he could do about it now…

The head producer and film-director for New Town High, her name was Elena, came up to Kendall and, as he'd already expected, led him away from the other guys, wishing, she said, to talk to him in private.

Once she was sure they were well out of earshot, she turned to him.

"Kendall," she began "I'll be very straightforward with you…have you ever considered on starting an acting career? Besides your music career I mean? Lots of artists do that…"

"I- yes, yes I know many artists do that but…personally I'd never thought about it before," Kendall said "But I'm not saying I don't want to…I'm just worried it might interfere with my music career…"

"And if I promise you it won't?" Elena said, smiling kindly at Kendall "Gustavo and I can sit down and talk about it, rearrange your schedule so you'll have time to do both things…singing and acting. And of course, some time to relax with your friends- and study…" she added a bit more firmly.

"That…sounds great," Kendall said.

She smiled at him.

"We'd be honored to have you, Kendall," she said "Jo's said a lot of great things about you on-set, and I've heard many great things about you from outside sources as well,"

"Yeah well, I'm sure you've heard a lot more than what is real, but I try my best," Kendall said "So, the guys…will they have roles in the movie as well? Will they be a part of New Town High or just for this movie?"

"Yes, your friends will have roles in this movie and, hopefully, we can cast them in New Town High…maybe not as main cast but definitely guest roles…" Elena said.

Kendall nodded. He'd be okay with that.

"So, am I allowed to know what the movie's about yet? Am I allowed to go over my script or..not really?"he asked.

"Well, you can as soon as you sign your contract which your sister and Gustavo have been going over for the last 10 minutes…she's pretty smart by the way! Much more so than your average fourteen year old…"

"Oh, I know, she's one of a kind…" Kendall replied proud of his baby sister's unusual cleverness.

It was then that Kendall noticed his sister walking up to him. She handed him the contract.

"It seems fair, you act out your script, they pay you…no strings attached- I'd say take it," she said with a shrug "And Gustavo agrees with me…"

"Alright then, I trust you," Kendall said before briefly scanning the contract on his own, making sure he was aware what he was signing up for.

Seeing no alarming words of warning or any particularly uncomfortable term Kendall signed the contract.

Immediately, Elena handed him a script.

"Welcome to New Town High, Kendall," she said, smiling warmly at him "We're glad to have you here…"

"Thanks," he said.

"I think this will be all for our private meeting, you're free to walk around now with your friends…have a look around, grow familiar with the set and such…"

"Um, right," Kendall said, lightly running his hand through his hair "I'm not sure if you're aware of this but…I am-I mean, James and I am- I mean he's- I mean we're-"

"I know you two are dating," Elena said with a nod "I have no problem with that, by the way,"

Kendall looked relieved though only for a moment.

"Wait, my sister said you'd be casting me as Jo-Rachel's- new love interest…does that mean we ever…?"

"Kiss?" Elena completed Kendall's question for him.

He nodded.

"Well, there are _two _kissing scenes between the two of you throughout the full movie…" she admitted "Three if you count a light peck on the lips a kiss as well, I guess,"

"Wait, so the other two are…?" Kendall asked, his stomach curling into a nervous knot, unwillingly guessing what his new director was about to tell him.

"Two make-out scenes, yes," she said, then asked sternly "Will that be a problem for you?"

"For me? Not really." Kendall said honestly "James on the other hand…"

Realization and understanding dawned in Elena's eyes.

"Oh," she said "Well, we'll try to make the least takes as possible and, you know, if he's not comfortable with this he could always go someplace else while we're shooting or…you know, if he'd prefer, he could stay in the studio and watch the scene- see how it's totally professional…"

Kendall laughed, remembering the time he'd come to watch Jo and Jett's scene be "completely professional", knowing James- he'd be even worse than he'd been that time.

"Well, I'll talk things with him, let him know what will be happening and everything," Kendall said finally "When are we shooting the first scene?"

"Well, we shot our first scenes with just the old crew of New Town High back in the U.S," she said "You guys are free to watch what we have of the film so far tonight. We start shooting tomorrow- it's your first encounter with Jo so you want to study your lines for tonight. They're easy for this scene- I believe you'll only be saying three lines, and your friends will appear in it also. They're your best friends in the movie."

"Fair enough," Kendall said smiling and saying goodbye to Elena he walked over to his friends who were looking at him, their eyes troubled and full of questions.

Kendall sighed, he might as well tell them now…

**A/N: There, done. Not too bad, right? So...who wants to guess at the drama that's coming up next? Whoever gets it right will have the honor of having next chapter be dedicated to him or her (not a great prize, I know, lol. but it's something) AND will get a sneak peek of next chapter before its posted (if you have an account) so...review and let me know.**

**Also, don't forget to vote Rushers, for BTR on the Teen Choice Awards! **

**Let's enjoy our "Big Time Awards Show" tonight and keep our fingers crossed that it won't be the last...**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	14. Big Time Suspicions

**A/N: Alright so...I really don't know what to say. I know I keep saying and the guys keep saying there MIGHT be a season 5 after this and I know Nickelodeon did not say "Big Time Dreams" is the LAST ever episode but...I don't know, it feels pretty final to me. Wikipedia also says the cast members have stated it is the last season...but Wikipedia may lie. I cried in the end when they showed how far along the guys have come and...I'm crying right now as I remember it. I've literally done nothing BUT listen to cheery, un-related to BTR music to try to get "Big Time Dreams" out of my mind...Seriously, I'm a mess right now. I can't even hear my 24/7 CD because I break down every time "We Are" comes up...**

**I decided that I had to get this up as quickly as possible in honor to the guys, and just in case that WAS the last BTR episode we'll ever see.**

**There HAVE been rumors though that the guys will be recording a 4th album soon so...we never know.**

**That said, most of you got what's happening in this chapter right (or 99.9% right lol) and, if you had an account, you received a sneak peek from me.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: LoveSparkle, Eloisa M, luke rusherboy, Madarao the Authoress, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS and Cashmeere. Good job guys!**

**To ALL my awesome reviewers...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-AgonyJade: I also hate when the site does that. And good guess...but it's not quite right. You'll see what I mean in this chapter. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**-LoveSparkle:Well...you already know you were ALMOST right...and in fact I think the full chapter and the next one too will clear things up even more. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Eloisa M: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter and, as you saw, you were right. I hope this chapter and the next one clear things up a bit more for you and, as always, thanks for reviewing!**

**-SuperNeos2: Thank you, I'll definitely take you up on the offer sometime. Hmm...nice guess but the main conflicts, for now, are not work-related for our boys...you'll see why at the end of this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! I can't wait for the next chapter of "Heavy Blood"!**

**-Samanthateach: Maybe I could...but I seriously doubt the boys would agree to filming such a thing as this story. No doubt HBO could make it happen, lol, but I don't think Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena and Logan Henderson would be up for such a thing, lol. I'm seriously depressed over "Big Time Dreams" but I refuse to give up hope until Nickelodeon makes a statement on the thing!**

**-luke rusherboy: Oh it wasn't a bother at all. I LOVE long reviews, that's why yours are some of the best. I'm NOT a Miley Cyrus fan and completely agree with you on that subject. Haha, I'm sorry I'm using your hated pairings, but it's about to get worse. You'll see...I warned you beforehand on the Jendall, now I'm warning you on the Jarlos and...maybe even more things, you'll see. BUT end results will be Kames, I mean, this IS a Kames story so bear with me, and enjoy the drama meantime! I'm REALLY keepinf my fingers crossed for a 5th season...I refuse to give up hope until Nickelodeon makes it final! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**-jamesmaslowlover: Oh I don't think they will...but will there be struggles in their relationship? Oh, for SURE there will! Thanks for reviewing and I hope this was fast enough for you!**

**-Madarao the Authoress: So...you got it right and you got the sneak peek, lol. It's okay that you didn't review the last chapters, I understand, I've been really busy too! Thanks for reviewing this one anyways! Well...let's just say things are about to get interesting for our boys.**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: OMG, I cried the whole last bit of "Big Time Dreams" I was a serious wreck, so I don't know how you managed to pull through with all those tasks, you really ARE amazing, lol. Anways, you know already some of the drama brewing ahead, and hopefully this chapter and the next will clear some things up for you guys. Thanks for reviewing! And of COURSE I'm excited about "Aftermath", who wouldn't? Lol.**

**-ChocoChocoBloo: AHHH! Lol. Thanks for not killing me...though you might change your mind about that after this...who knows? Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-4ever with Kames: You know, yours was a tough one. I kept debating whether or not you'd technically won the prize. See, essentially, you're right. Things WILL happen between them and things might get awkward...or not...for our boys but there was one tiny tiny and yet very important detail that you mentioned that changed the whole meaning of your guess. You'll probably be confused in this chapter, but I promise things will start making more sense in the next one and future chapters and you'll see why you were, essentially, right and yet VERY wrong at the same time. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing! **

**-Cashmeere: I've been an emotional wreck ever since, I totally get your feelings. However, you're right, let's keep on being positive and never give up hope. You were right, as you will see in this chapter, you were possibly the only one who inadvertly was 100% right and not 99.9% right as the others were, because, and I quote you here you said 'James would flip'...you never said anything regarding ONLY Jarlos...so congrats, in my opinion, yours was the best guess so far. You'll see for reviewing!**

**-Ro-Someone3: I didn't know whether your guess was valid or not...I mean, you mentioned Carlos but...you only said Carlos so...oh well, anyways, you're on the right track. You'll see what I mean in this chapter. OMG, you saw it too? I thought I'd been the only one and that I'd imagined that scene with Kendall and James. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**-SerenityRatliff: I can guarantee you that, most unfortunatedly, there WILL be more Jendall moments coming up. But don't worry, we'll have our Kames moments too and for now, Jo's not really the one you have to worry about...you'll see what I mean by the end of this chapter. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**You guys are AMAZING!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO KENDALL SCHMIDT, JAMES MASLOW, CARLOS PENA JR., LOGAN HENDERSON, CIARA BRAVO (Katie), STEPHEN KRAMER GLICKMAN (Gustavo), TANYA CHISHOLM (Kelly), CHALLEN CATES (Mama Knight), ERIN SANDERS (Camille), KATELYN TARVER (Jo), MALESE JOW (Lucy), MATT RIEDY (Griffin), DAVID ANTHONY HIGGINGS (Bitters), TUCKER ALBRIZZI (Tyler), BARNETT O'HARA (Guitar Dude), DARAN NORRIS (Buddha Bob), DAVID CADE (Jett), TARA STRONG (Ms. Collins), STEPHEN KEYS (Freight Train), LORENZO LAMAS (Dr. Hollywood), PHIL LAMARR (Hawk), FABIO LANZONI, OBDUL REID AND LASTLY SCOTT FELLOWS FOR THE BEST THREE AND A HALF YEARS OF MY LIFE...I'LL MISS YOU GUYS :'(**

**I know I'm missing the Jennifers but they switched actresses several times so...I didn't think to include them, sorry.**

* * *

Ch. 14: Big Time Suspicions

"What did she say?" Carlos asked, almost as soon as Kendall joined them "Will they be forcing you to quit Big Time Rush? Will you be in New Town High now? Kendall!"

"Relax," Gustavo said, coming from behind " I would never allow anyone to take any of you dogs away from this band, not even when Griffin wanted one of you to break out, and certainly not some New Town High producer…he'll be an actor now, Elena and I will be coordinating his hours so he can both sing and act…"

"Oh," the other three seemed relieved.

"So, when do we shoot our first scene?"Logan asked "Kendall, did you get your script?"

"Yes, I did," Kendall said, showing it to them.

"You guys got them too," Kelly added, coming from behind Gustavo "Here they are,"

And she handed each boy a copy.

"So…I'll be Marco, an international student from Italy, although my mother's British, hence why my accent, my parents are also, it seems, fans of traveling around the world and REALLY do encourage studying abroad- which is why I'm in France in the first place and… huh…interesting," Kendall said, briefly reading his first few lines "Apparently, I'll be a real ladies man, as well,"

"You out of all people!" Carlos said laughing, the others joined him. **(A/N: Well...technically he IS or, well WAS a ladies' man...but what Carlos meant is that he's not that obvious about it like, well, James was)**

"Well, guess I'll have to pull a James Diamond charm for this movie," Kendall said, taking James hand in his own.

"Yeah, you wish you were that awesome!" James exclaimed, doing his signature gesture towards his face.

"Umm, Kendall?" Logan asked quietly, seeming troubled.

"Yeah?" Kendall said.

"Are you aware that there's-um- a kissing scene between you and Jo…like on page 12…and it's not just a light peck either…" Logan said.

"WHAT!" James exclaimed, eyes widened and flipping through his script until he found the part Logan was pointing out "Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me!"

"I knew that," Kendall said "And I'd kind of guessed it from the moment Katie said I'd be playing Rachel's new love interest…and there's actually 3 kiss scenes Logan- 2 heavy make out sessions and a third light peck on the lips…"

James was now frantic, going over the whole movie, appalled at what they expected his boyfriend to do.

"You can't do this," he said finally "Kendall I-I can't bear this…"

"Relax Jamie," Kendall replied, giving his hand a comforting squeeze "It's just acting,"

"Like hell it's just acting!" James fumed "Jo has feelings for you and you know it! She's _bound_ to take advantage of the situation!"

"Jo knows I'm with you, she's not like that, she'd never do it," Kendall said.

"And what makes you so sure?" James asked "She jumped up at the first chance she got, when I was out of the way- in a freaking COMA- and tried to seduce you and-"

"And it didn't work," Kendall cut in firmly "I'm still with you aren't I?"

James said nothing but remained sulking silently. He didn't like this, he didn't trust Jo with his boyfriend. Kendall was just…too irresistible and he didn't want his boyfriend anywhere near chicks who wanted him for themselves. Particularly one who'd already had him in the past.

"Oh James," Kendall said, wrapping his arms around him "Baby, haven't we been through this time and time again? Haven't I chosen you over her _twice_ already? Can't you see I'm not interested in her? That it's you I want?"

"You've slept with her," James said accusingly.

"And I've slept with you too," Kendall said, eyebrows raised "Your point being?"

James said nothing.

"James, I'm in love with YOU not her," Kendall said.

"Well, yeah but-still," James said "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with watching you make out with your ex-girlfriend, no matter how _professional_ you both claim it is, there WILL be feelings involved…"

"Not on my part, at least, and that's all you should worry about," Kendall said "Come here,"

He gently pulled James to him and kissed him lightly on the lips, running his tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

James granted him entrance and moaned as Kendall's tongue lapped at every sensitive spot inside his mouth. He was enjoying the feel of kissing his boyfriend he didn't even attempt to fight him for control of their kiss and let him take the lead.

They pulled away rather breathless, both looking at one another with lusty, love-filled eyes.

"I say we go try out that bed up in our room, right about now- wouldn't you agree?" Kendall whispered huskily, making James shiver at his words and Carlos and Logan (who'd long been forgotten) gag.

"Guys, TMI?" Logan said weakly, however, once again he couldn't help but wonder why Carlos was blushing. He also couldn't help the slight jealousy that flared inside him. He should be the only one making Carlos blush like that.

"You could follow our example, Logan," James said, not taking his eyes off Kendall "Heavens knows you two need some bonding time…"

Carlos' blush deepened and, frowning, Logan said nothing.

"See you later guys," Kendall said taking James' hand before he and James ran up to their room, already fumbling with their clothes.

"Well," Logan said, clearing his throat awkwardly after their friends were gone "What do you say we DO go up and get some rest? It sounds like tomorrow's going to be a busy day for us all…"

"I believe you're right," Carlos said, taking his hand and smiling at him "So let's go up then, shall we?"

"Yeah," Logan replied, leading his boyfriend towards the elevator so they could go up to their room.

Once inside, Logan pushed Carlos up against the wall and began kissing him with all the passion he could muster.

Carlos moaned into the kiss, not having been expecting it, allowing Logan to push his tongue into Carlos' mouth, completely dominating the Latino.

He then began to furiously grind their hips together making Carlos whimper.

Logan smirked, feeling the bulge inside his boyfriend's jeans grow, his own pants feeling slightly too tight.

"L-Logie!" Carlos exclaimed trying (and failing) to suppress a moan "Logie, what's up? Why the sudden r-rush baby?"

"Why? Don't you want this?" Logan demanded while he bit the Latino's neck, sucking at his pulse point, marking him.

"I-yes, hell, yeah but…what b-brought this on?" Carlos said, struggling to form coherent sentences while his mind was being clouded up by lust.

"Does it matter? Want me to stop 'Los?" Logan asked while his hands unbuttoned Carlos' shirt.

"N-no, fuck no, Logie, don't you dare stop!" Carlos panted.

They rushed off the elevator into their room where they didn't waste any time stripping themselves.

Logan pushed Carlos into their king-sized bed and gazed down at him hungrily and Carlos looked up at him, trembling from excitement, his eyes darkened by lust.

However, even as he gazed at his boyfriend below him, completely vulnerable and at his mercy, Logan groaned and sat back up.

This was wrong.

They hadn't had sex in nearly a year, they hadn't been able to celebrate their anniversary yet and he definitely didn't want their celebration to begin this way. He loved Carlos, he wanted to make love to his boyfriend, make him feel wanted and special, not take him like one would any random hooker. Still, as jealousy coursed through his entire system, flashbacks of Carlos' blushes at Kendall and James' attitudes Logan knew he'd be unable to keep the fury and possessiveness out of his actions tonight. The answer to his problem, therefore, was that nothing should happen between them tonight. Not until he got some facts straight.

"L-Logie?" Carlos asked uncertainly "W-Why'd you stop?"

"I can't Carlos, I can't," Logan mumbled "Listen, I need to ask you something, and I need you to be completely honest with me…"

"Sure Logie, what's up?" Carlos said, sitting up, a little disappointed for the mood was long gone now.

"Are you having feelings for either James or Kendall?" Logan asked, deciding to figure out his suspicions once and for all.

"W-what? What makes you say that?" Carlos said with a nervous laugh…and yet he didn't answer the question.

"Carlos…" Logan said a bit more firmly "Stop stalling…" his voice wavered, full of hurt at the idea of such a betrayal from his boyfriend's behalf.

"No, Logan, not at all…" Carlos said, looking at him right in the eye and taking his hand "They're my brothers…that's all."

"You've been acting strangely around them lately," Logan pressed on.

"That's nothing…I'm just really glad James is back, that's all," Carlos said "There's no need for you to be jealous, Logie, you're my one and only love,"

"Well, alright then…sorry for doubting you 'Los," Logan said, now ashamed of himself.

"No worries Logie, now let's go to sleep…tomorrow's going to be a big day for all of us…we're shooting our first scene!" Carlos said excitedly.

Logan chuckled.

"We won't even say anything," Logan reminded his boyfriend "We're just filming Kendall and Jo's first encounter…Kendall will be doing all the talking, we're just going to be…standing there."

"Yeah, can you believe we've been cast as Kendall's best friends?" Carlos said "I mean…how cool is that?"

"I think that's what they had in mind all along, Carlos, when they…" Logan began before thinking better of it, sighing and saying "You know what? Never mind, you're right, let's go to sleep…"

Carlos snuggled closer into Logan's embrace. And Logan allowed himself to relax and think everything was going to be okay...

* * *

**Later...**

A couple of hours later, Logan woke up to some whimpering sounds and because Carlos was thrashing in his sleep.

"'Los?" he asked sleepily "Are you alright?"

Carlos didn't answer. Instead, he let out a quiet moan, and it didn't sound like a pained moan- the type he'd get when he had nightmares…in fact, it sounded like-

"Oh Kendall…" Carlos moaned again "So hot…feels great, mm…"

Logan sprang up in bed, wide awake now as he gazed at his sleeping, dreaming boyfriend of almost TWO YEARS who continued to moan and whimper Kendall's name in his sleep and only two words registered in his pained mind, filled with sadness and rage at his boyfriends' betrayal and lies.

Oh. Crap.

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. Next couple of chapters should be full of drama, humor, and should be fun to both write and read. How will Logan react now that he knows his boyfriend's secret? And do James and Kendall ever find out about this? What will they do about it? And Kendall still has to deal with New Town High and Jo...will our boys ever find some peace and quiet? Don't miss the answer to all these questions in the coming chapters!**

**Thank you to all of you who read this chapter and, well, BTR's show MIGHT be coming to an end...but this story sure isn't so keep an eye out for it!**

**As always, review, I could really use some cheering up right now, damn "Big Time Dreams" for messing up with my mind and emotions!**

**And never forget, vote BTR on the Teen Choice Awards Rushers, just because the show's ending it doesn't mean BTR is over so let's vote and beat the *** out of those Directioners!**

**Franshes**


	15. Possessive

**A/N: Damn it...I hate Wikipedia and Nickelodeon for messing with my mind...**

**First they say there's no fifth BTR season, then they say there might be one, then again they say the 4th is the last season, and now they're saying there MIGHT be a 5th season again and that they'll let us know in Aug.**

**I mean, seriously! You're messing up my mind people!**

**Lol. That rant aside, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers...you're the reason this is up at all and are the best people in the whole wide world. **

**A fair word of warning before we begin, however.**

**1) I'd say, from this point on, keep an open-mind with the pairings.**

**2) I know you guys have grown used to my speedy updating but I'm like a week and a half away from the start of school again :'( which will, unfortunatedly slow me down to my usual weekly-updates (Fridays is the update day).**

**That said...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: Wow! I'm so proud of you! You got first review and it was like, minutes after I'd posted it! I was just going to bed myself, lol. Anyways, yes, James got jealous and as we get into the...heavier...parts of this story he'll only be more jealous. And Kendall won't be a saint forever, either. You'll see a lot of why Carlos feels what he feels in this chapter, it's nothing too major...but it'll definitely play a part in the future so pay close attention to it. Thanks for reviewing and I'm anxiously awaiting the next update for "Aftermath"! PS. Read my response to "4ever with Kames" near the bottom, lol.**

**-happytears5: You are right...you are SO right you have no idea just HOW right you are. Lol. Well, you'll see some of the drama brewing ahead in this chapter. I know, Big Time Dreams was sad for me to watch, but I needed closure because, well, I thought the show was ending. Turns out it might actually NOT be ending, but we'll see.**

**-Samanthateach: Hahaha you're welcome. Hey, I would watch too, it's just I don't think they'd be into acting it out, lol. Shame. Anyways, yeah, you were right...you'll see why. True, you were also wrong...you saw why last chapter. Anyways thanks for reviewing! You're a great update-motivator for me :)**

**-LoveSparkle: Lol. ALL your answers will be answered in this chapter, hopefully, and pay close attention because there's more drama to come. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-ChocoChocoBloo: *Hides behind a rock* Don't...kill me...and enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Lol.**

**-SuperNeos2: Yes, James was very jealous and he'll be even more so as we go along the story, I expect. Carlos, well, you'll see his explanation this chapter but definitely not the WHOLE thing, there'll be more...drama, I guess...surrounding Cargan that will affect Kames so keep an out of for that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Cashmeere: Lol. Now how could I afford a new pone for you? I have a hard time convincing my parents to get ME a new one, haha. Anyways, yes...it's Kendall, and no. You'll see more about him in this chapter. Yes, I definitely think BOTH Logan and Carlos admire James and Kendall's hot relationship. Aww you're so sweet, it was nothing! Thank YOU for reviewing!**

**-Eloisa M: Thanks, I'm trying my best, hope you like this chapter as well and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Luke rusherboy: Haha, hey, I HAVE written dominant James in the past, in "Big Time Decisions", I think there were like 4 chapters dedicated to dominant James...it might be less, but I think so. I don't know...you're right I should try to incorpórate more dominant James in the future but for now, I REALLY need a dominant Kendall for the next few chapters, you'll see why. I'm a little nervous with you because I know, for sure, that you won't like the upcoming Jendall and I'm...uneasy as how you'll take the upcoming Kenlos, Jarlos, Jagan, and Kogan...but, I don't know, I'm still figuring out a way to write everything down and, as always Kames is my main focus so, hopefully you'll like it! BTW...Logan DID try to keep the romance alive...he took Carlos out for dinner on their proper anniversary date, he's always buying him cute stuff and looking out for him. It's just...he lacks Kendall and James' hotness, I'll give you that, Lol. As always, thanks for reviewing!**

**-AkireAlev: Only an hour? Lol. "Big Time Dreams" STILL have me crying over it, lol. Yes, there'll definitely be more drama surrounding Cargan and James will get even more jealous as we go along and...more serious...stuff happens, but I'm not giving anything away 'cause nothing like that will be happening this chapter! Enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Madarao the Authoress: Hmm...as I wrote this down I had the same doubts in my mind. Whom should Logan confront? Carlos or Kendall? You'll see who I decided in the end...and there's definitely still that. In this chapter you'll see BOTH on-going dramas as Kendall shoots his first scenes for NTH and well...Cargan solves their issues...sort of. Like I told someone else, I watched "Big Time Dreams" for closure since, well, it might very well be the last one. Although now they're saying it's not but...whatever. IF "Big Time Dreams" were the last ever episode of BTR...I'd say it's a pretty darn good one and DOES provide closure...it's sad, you'll cry, that's for sure...but it's a nice one. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**-SerenityRatliff: I did too, and yet I don't right now. For future reference, you might not want to skip over EVERY Cargan smut, especially the ones coming up seeing as they'll be...interesting. Lol. I've said too much, enjoy this chapter anyways and thanks for reviewing!**

**-4ever with Kames: For me, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS is the BEST author there'll ever be! She's just...I have no words to describe my deep admiration. I also admire "Randomness-is-my-Specialty's work" and I'm glad you admire mine...but OUTOFMYMIND is just amazing and out of this world. Anyways, moving on, I more or less explained your mistake on the PM, which, by the way, if you analyzed it correctly will give you a sneak peek of what's coming up...not on this chapter, certainly, but what will be happening soon. As it is, I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Cheer**

**Franshes**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER'S DEDICATED TO Cashmeere FOR BEING SO SWEET IN HER REVIEW! ENJOY!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: If BTR would it reallly be a kids' show? No. Would it be in danger of getting cancelled? Hell no. Sorry...not mine.**

* * *

Ch.15: Possessive

_The Next Morning…_

Carlos woke up feeling strangely cold and then he noticed that, oddly, Logan's arms weren't tightly wrapped around him as they normally would be. However, he decided not to pay it much attention, after all, Logan might've just been having a fitful sleep.

As they got dressed, Carlos couldn't help wonder why his boyfriend was acting so strange and hostile towards him all of a sudden, though.

After he'd woken up, blushing from his inappropriate dream, he'd gone to the bathroom and once he'd gone out, Logan had stormed in walking past him without saying a thing, and even slamming the door in his face. After that, he'd barely talked to him and even avoided looking directly at him. He was angry at him, that much was obvious. But about what or why Carlos had no idea.

"Logan, baby, what's wrong? Why are you mad at me?" he asked quietly as Logan finished combing his hair and prepared to go down to have breakfast with the others without speaking a single word to Carlos.

"Nothing, just didn't get a good night's sleep is all…" Logan lied through gritted teeth.

"I don't believe you," Carlos said flatly, arms crossed "You're Logan Mitchell, you don't get mad about every little thing, something's bugging you and I want to know what it is,"

"Fine," Logan snapped wheeling around to glare daggers at him, making Carlos stagger backwards a bit. The look in Logan's eyes was far from its normal, gentle and loving look, it looked murderous and suddenly Carlos was afraid Logan might hit him.

"Would you mind telling me how come, if it's true what you said last night and you don't have feelings for either James or Kendall, you were moaning out their names last night in your sleep? Your dream sounded pretty graphic to me!"Logan fumed.

Carlos immediately blushed and avoided looking at Logan, staring down at the ground instead.

"L-Logie, it's not that, it's not that at all…" he said quietly.

"Then what the hell is going on Carlos?" Logan exclaimed, his expression full of pain and betrayal.

"Logie, I love you…" Carlos said "You and only you. Listen…what I think has been happening with me is that-well-James and Kendall have always been pretty vocal _in the bedroom _and…you know, some of the stuff we've heard has-got me bothered. That still doesn't mean I love any of them as more than my best friends-you're my boyfriend Logan and my one and only love. Nothing can change that. I didn't tell you about my dreams because…I was scared you'd get like this. I was scared you'd dump me…"

"Oh Carlos…" Logan said, ashamed of his jealousy now "I'd never dump you, baby, but why do their actions bother you? I mean, they must bug you quite a lot for you to start dreaming about them…"

"Not really," said Carlos with a shrug "I mean, I've always been curious how…they are…if you know what I mean but I don't consider myself as over-obsessing with my stupid fantasies…you're all I need Logan,"

"Thanks babe, I feel much better now," Logan said, smiling at Carlos.

"I'm yours Logan, never forget that," Carlos mumbled, finally moving closer to the smart boy and giving Logan a short peck on the lips.

"Mine," Logan agreed. Internally, though, his brain was whirring with different thoughts. So it _was _true, he thought, Carlos was having sexual fantasies regarding their friends-however, he'd specifically said how he wanted Logan too. Logan grinned as an idea began forming in his mind about the perfect, late-anniversary gift he could give Carlos, however, he'd first have to talk to Kendall and James and see if they were up to it…

* * *

_Later that day…_

James was still sulking over Kendall's kiss scenes with Jo. He was thankful, at least, that it wasn't the first scene Kendall had to shoot.

Their first scene had all four of them together, laughing and talking, acting like the best friends they were while Rachel (Jo) came up to them, still mad over her recent fight with Drake (Jett). She would then "accidentally" bump into Kendall (Marco) and drop her open purse, causing her things to fly out. Kendall would help her pick them up and introduce himself; Jo would thank him and then walk away, the other three wouldn't really have any lines for now…

"Alright everyone, places please!" Elena called "First encounter, take one!"

A bell rung, signaling the beginning of the scene…

**(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, um, the next bit is the movie scene...I've written it with movie-character names and all so you guys all get that, whatever happens on-set is NOT Kendall and Jo...but rather, Marco and Rachel. However, if the use of fake nnames bug you guys just substitute them. Kendall is Marco. Jo is Rachel. James is Andrew. Logan is Joshua and Carlos is Tony. Enjoy!)**

_Entering Movie World…_

_Rachel had stormed off in the opposite direction to Drake. She still couldn't believe how much of an asshole he was being to her. _

_She wiped the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, not allowing herself to cry over him. However, she didn't notice where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone._

_She groaned as she saw her purse hit the ground, several of its contents spilling out since she'd stupidly left the thing open!_

_"Ugh…this is unbelievable!" she exclaimed to no one in particular._

_"Sorry sweetheart," the stranger whom she'd bumped with said tauntingly "Here, let me get that for you," and he began picking her stuff alongside her before handing her the purse back._

_"Thank you," Rachel replied, brushing her hair out of her eyes "I'm…Rachel, by the way, and you are?"_

_"Marco," said the boy nonchalantly "These here are my buddies," and he smacked fists with his tall, brunette friend._

_"He's Andrew," Marco said, motioning to the tall brunette who gave her a small wave "That's Joshua," here he pointed at a smaller brunette, sort of nerdy-looking "And finally that's Tony," Marco said while gesturing at his Latino friend._

_"Nice to meet all of you," Rachel replied politely._

_"So, um, what direction are you heading anyways?" Marco asked "Pretty lady like you shouldn't be out and wandering the streets of Paris at this hour all by herself…you might get lost or in some sort of trouble…"_

_"Well," Rachel said blushing "I'm not staying far from here, my school's exchange program kids are staying at the Ritz, Paris nearby and I thought I could use some fresh air…"_

_"Want me to escort you back, princess?"Marco asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively "Make sure you get there safe and all…"_

_"No thanks, I think I can find my way back," Rachel said, blushing and avoiding to look at the boy "Besides, I don't think your friends would appreciate it very much if you ditched them to go hang out with boring old me…"_

_"Nah, they'd manage," Marco said uncaringly "You sure you don't some company then, doll?"_

_"I'm sure, no worries," Rachel said "Well…guess I'll see you around then?"_

_"Sure you will" Marco said with a smirk "Good night and sweet dreams, princess…"_

_Rachel walked away from the boys, still blushing…_

_End of Movie World_

"And CUT!" Elena said as a bell rung "Amazing job guys, amazing!"

The four BTR boys relaxed their strained bodies and smiled at Elena.

"Great job, Kendall," Jo added, smiling at him "Elena was right, you make an amazing actor,"

"Thanks," Kendall said, smiling at her "You were even better, though I gotta say, calling you all those pet names sure did feel awkward,"

"Only a little," Jo agreed, linking her arm with his "Now come on! Let's go see how we look on camera…it must've been a pretty good take so that Elena didn't request a 2nd one even!"

"Let's go then…" said Kendall with a grin as he let Jo lead him away.

From a distance, James glowered at the pair.

"I hate this," he whined to Carlos and Logan who were following everyone else outside the set "Kendall's mine,"

"We know that," Logan said "And Jo and everyone else on this set knows that as well, James, you don't have to worry about anything…it's just acting,"

"Mine," James grumbled simply before following everyone else out, hoping to run into Kendall in the way…

**A/N: Kind of short...I know. But it's sort of settup for everything that's happening after this. Anyone want to guess what's coming? Anyone?**

**Lol. If you've paid enough attention to my not-so-subtle hints I'm pretty sure you ALL know what's coming up!**

**Nevertheless leave a review, will you?**

**Reviews are all the proteins, vitamins, minerals that are needed to keep my inner-author properly nutritionalized (Lol. does that word even exist?)**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**And never forget, vote BTR on the Teen Choice Awards Rushers!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	16. An Interesting Proposition

**A/N: So...The Teen Choice Awards are just around the corner and I cannot EXPRESS how CRUCIAL it is all you guys VOTE and VOTE for BTR right now! Please! It'll only take 2 minutes of your time! Max.!**

**Most unfortunately, I begin school on Monday, so sad...:( which means you guys can expect next chapter by next Friday (by latest, Saturday, since I don't really know HOW bad my homework-load will be this year...my junior year *shudders* I hate that...)**

**Moving on, thank you to all you wonderful people who reviewed last chapter...although, what happened to many of you, lol? Were you all on vacation and too lazy to leave a review? Lol. Kidding, I know you must've been doing something important...right?**

**Most of you got what's going to happen in the next chapter but for those of you who didn't...this chapter pretty much makes it obvious. So it's sort of a filler...but it's going to be interesting!**

**To those of you who DID review...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Samanthateach: Hey, no problema...thank YOU for always taking the time to review! I love your reviews! Well...to be honest I haven't had the courage to check whether Nickelodeon declared season 4 as the LAST season ever...I'm just too chicken to accept the possibility that they're really over...but personally I'd MUCH rather they concentrate on their music now, rather than their acting careers. They're music is just too beautiful...plus, I want them to stay together...despite the show being over. Then again, that's just me...thanks for reviewing!**

**-SuperNeos2: You got it. Not in THIS chapter, mind you, but...you got it. By the way, great job on the newest installment of "Heavy Blood"...things are truly getting interesting. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like the chapter!**

**-LoveSparkle: You'll...probably be able to tell what the boys are ALL up to by then end of this chapter. Haha, yes, poor Carlitos...well, hope you like the chapter and thanks for reviewing**

**-luke rusherboy: Eeh...they didn't resolve it ALL, I mean, I can see things to work on regarding the rather rushed Jucy, we didn't really get a proper Jendall or Lomille closure...and there's still the fact that Hollywood's Hollywood...so I don't know, I feel like there's more you could add on to it. Like meeting any of the boys' dads for example...Anyways, I haven't been courageous enough to check whether there WILL be a season 5...but I'm sure hoping there will be, I'd understand if there's not, but I'd like there to be a 5th season. Moving on...you're right. Things'll be getting steamy between our boys...soon. Not quite yet, though. Hmm...no, the Jendall kissing scene's still not coming up in the next few chapters...I have a special momento where I want to write it. Haha I'm evil, anyways thanks for reviewing and enjoy!**

**-4ever with Kames: Yes, they are. Not right NOW mind you but...we're getting there. I know I took longer to update this time...sorry. But I went to the beach for a couple of days and there was no internet there! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**-SerenityRatliff: Yes he is...and he'll get even more so as we go along...thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-Eloisa M: Huh...I hadn't even thought of that. It IS funny, you're right. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-annabellex2: You were right on your first guess. But it's not going to happen just yet...soon, just not yet. You know, she's never really TRIED anything with him in this story...it's not like she's intentionally causing herself heartbreaks...they just sort of...revolve around one another...but we'll take care of that soon enough... I make no promises of a happy ending, though. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTes: I am sorely disappointed...WHERE is my "Aftermath" update you'd promised, like, last week ago? Lol. Kidding, but I really can't wait for your update. The compliment was well-deserved, I mean, you ARE the best, there's simply no beating you. Moving on...you're right, it's not the end of their problems...but they'll find some small relief in the chapters to come of them. You'll see what I mean and, as always, thanks for reviewing, and hope you like the chapter!**

**-ChocoChocoBloo: Now...I'm- confused? Why? WHY? Lol. Thanks for reviewing, enjoy the chapter and as always don't-kill me...**

**-Cashmeere: Yeah, jealousy eats at all the guys, Kendall being the only exception (for now). Enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing, you're the best!**

**Also, thank you to:**

***vampirewiz**

***XC4Life**

**and**

***imwithmyhomies**

**for favoriting and/or alerting this!**

**You guys are ALL awesome!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: If BTR were mine...you guys would never see James Maslow or Kendall Schmidt like, EVER. Why? 'Cause I'd keep them locked up in my room forever...MINE. Lol...no own, bye!**

* * *

Ch.16: An Interesting Proposition

The four BTR boys relaxed in a diner close to their hotel after another long day of filming.

So far, things were looking pretty good. The movie was coming together, flawlessly and it was funny to watch the many fight scenes between Jo and Jett…she even had to pretend to slap him once. Kendall thought that'd been hilarious (and he wasn't the only one).

James, for his part, was just glad they hadn't had to film any kiss scenes for now. It was bad enough to have to see his boyfriend flirting with Jo so broadly, sometimes even when HE was present (or, well, his character was). He hated to think he'd see more interaction between them than just words soon enough

He was brought out of his thoughts by someone who was lightly shaking him.

"Hey, hey, Earth to James, are you there, babe?" Kendall was saying.

"Huh?" James asked, a little lost. Carlos, Logan and Kendall were all looking at him strangely as they all sipped their espressos. The waitress had also brought them their snacks. Kendall had ordered banana bread, Logan had ordered a sundae, Carlos had chocolate pudding, and James frozen yoghurt.

"Dude, you totally zoned out on us!" Carlos said laughing "What were you daydreaming about? Kendall's dick?" this last comment earned him a hard punch in the shoulder, courtesy of Kendall

"Maybe…" James said simply and with a smile, making Carlos laugh, Logan fidget with his hands uneasily and Kendall blush.

"Guys, I'll be right back," Carlos said "I have to go to the bathroom; those beans are really starting to sound like an orchestra in my belly now!"

"Carlos, TMI?" Logan hissed, embarrassed by his boyfriend's non-classy comments.

"Whoops, sorry…" Carlos said, before giving Logan a peck in the lips and heading towards the bathroom.

"You know…suddenly I'm not that hungry…" Logan said, pushing away his sundae.

"Yeah, me either," Kendall said, pushing away his banana bread.

James just shrugged and began eating his yoghurt; he was used to Carlos' comments by now. They weren't best friends for nothing.

"Listen, you two," Logan said, his voice dropping to a whisper so they had to lean in to hear him properly "I have…something I want to tell you…"

"And is the whispering really necessary?" Kendall replied "Leaning like this really hurts my back!"

"Aw, I'll take care of that for you babe," James replied, bringing his hands to massage Kendall's tense shoulders. The blonde relaxed into his boyfriend's hands, letting out a contented sigh. Logan rolled his eyes; sometimes his friends were so sweet they were cloying.

"Anyways, you were saying?" Kendall asked as his boyfriend's talented hands continued massaging his back and shoulders.

"Um, this is a really uncomfortable topic for me to bring up so…bear with me, I might take some time explaining things," Logan said finally.

"C'mon, Logan! Whatever it is, it can't be _that_ bad!" James exclaimed, while he reached for his coffee, he and Kendall each taking a sip from his cup.

"Well, guess I'll just come right out and say it," said Logan with a sigh "Carlos has been having wet dreams about you both recently…"

Both teens' reactions were instantaneous; they both choked on their coffee and coughed for several seconds before looking at Logan, wide-eyed.

"What?" Kendall asked weakly.

"Carlos-" Logan began but James cut across him.

"No, we heard you the first time…the question is-why? And why are sharing this with us? Shouldn't this be, you know, a personal matter between you two?" he asked, a bit panicked.

"Oh, it is," Logan said simply "But if there's something I've learned from problems in the past it's that you don't solve them by running from them. Besides, if you guys want to know the truth…well, I've had them too…"

"Dreams about us?" Kendall asked, looking at Logan as though he'd grown two heads.

"Yes," Logan answered honestly "And frankly, it's totally you guys' fault…if you weren't so damn _vocal _in bed then none of us would really have curiosity…"

"I sense there's more to come…" James said slowly.

"Because there is," Logan said. He then sighed and took a deep breath to steady himself before asking his friends for their help.

At the end of his request, both Kendall and James seemed troubled.

"I-I don't know about this, Logan," Kendall said finally "What you're asking us to do…I-I don't know if I'd be, like, okay with it…"

"Given what happened last time…" James began reluctantly.

"But this won't be like last time!" Logan exclaimed.

"What makes you so sure?" Kendall countered.

"We're your best friends…" Logan said quietly "Your brothers. We love you, and the last thing we'd want is for either of you to get hurt. Still, if you guys think it's too weird or disgusting then-"

"Logan it's not that it's-" James said before sighing dejectedly "You know what, screw this, okay fine, I'm up for it…"

"Really?" Logan asked happily.

James sighed once again before giving his smart friend a smug smile.

"Sure…but do you guys know what you're signing up for?" he asked cockily.

"I'm willing to stand up to a challenge," Logan countered, before briefly looking at Kendall "Kendall, what about you? Are _you _okay with this?"

"Honestly?" Kendall said "No, not really. But I guess we've all got to try new experiences, don't we?"

"If you're not sure…we don't mean to force you into anything," Logan said gently "Kendall, do you trust us?"

"With my life, if need be," Kendall answered immediately.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about, if you yourself don't want to take part in this, James will be fine…and so will we," Logan said firmly.

"It's not that I don't want to participate," Kendall said "It's just…very sudden, if you know what I mean…can I have some time to think about this? When have you planned on this happening exactly?"

"Remember the upcoming production party that's coming up?" Logan said.

Both of his friends nodded.

"Well, everyone will be there, including Mama Knight, Katie, Gustavo, and Kelly, which gives us quite a while of uninterrupted privacy…I'd thought, you know, it could be then," Logan said, blushing at the last bit.

"That night's a week away," Kendall noted "I'll let you know my decision around Tuesday okay?"

"Guess that's all I can ask of you," said Logan with a shrug "Oh, and remember…Carlos knows nothing of this so you guys can't tell him…"

"We won't," both Kendall and James promised at the same time.

All three teens had faint blushes of their cheeks just from thinking about what they were planning on doing…

**A/N: Anyone still unclear on what it is they're planning on doing? Lol. Smut coming up (as if you guys needed to be warned) remember check back in next FRIDAY for the weekly update!**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE Rushers, the TCA's aren't over yet and I'll be sorely disappointed if 1D takes the prize AGAIN...fucking idiots- no, no- kidding kidding, Rushers don't hate, they elevate...but STILL...please VOTE!**

**BTW, can somebody answer this? Why is it that the last few songs that have come up are only featuring Logan and Kendall and not the rest of the band?**

**Also, tracks like "Just Getting Started" "Na Na Na" "She Drives" "Young Love" etc. are BTR songs that...aren't in any album I know of...so where are people getting them from? I mean, obviously, like me, they downloaded them but...who leaked them? Does anybody know?**

**REVIEW TIME AND VOTING TIME RUSHERS!**

***Reviews are crucial to my continuing to update despite the fact I will now have school to worry abut as well***

**8-10, as always, my happy numbers!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	17. Big Time Loving Anniversary (Part 1)

**A/N: Well...most of you will probably guess at my bad mood right now. I mean, I started school this week...which isn't too bad in itself but hell it's tiring! Plus, fucking idiotic 1D took EVERY SINGLE prize they'd been nominated for in the TCA's...fucking idiots. I know Rushers don't hate...but here's me, hating them for myself, not as a Rusher, but as a freaking person who was an actual TASTE in music! Jeez!**

**Little rant aside, thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! You guys were the only rays of sunshine in my week...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Samanthateach: Well, I'm glad you liked the twist, I liked it to. Hope you like this chapter, it's a whole different level for their relationship...thanks for reviewing!**

**-Anime-tv-manga-books: Thanks for the well-wishes. So...I get what you mean, I've always hated people who take long to update. However, as far as THIS story's concerned, I'm trying to maintain a weekly update rate for it, hope my ending won't disappoint you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-SuperNeos2: Oh he most definitely will be...by the way, great job on the newest chapter of "Heavy Blood" I loved it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-anabellex2: Hope this wasn't too slow of an update for you and thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092: Thank you for being the only one who completely answered my question, lol. Would you also happen to know where "Next Step" is from? Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-LoveSparkle: Dind ding ding! You have it right, now enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-AkireAlev: Huh...I thought I'd hinted at it a lot, lol. Anyways, yes, that's exactly what'll happen, now enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-ChocoChocoBloo: I do not know how to interpret your last review so I just hope you enjoy this chapter...thanks for reviewing!**

**-luke rusherboy: Lol. Hell school is right...I don't think Kendall having no father necesarily has to be a mature theme...I mean, divorces are common enough, or he could've just remained in Minesota running a family company, I don't know, I think there ARE things that could be worked on in a 5th season, but whatever, hell that's what fanfic's for, isn't it? One of your guesses was right so now you can enjoy this incredibly sexy chapter, lol and thanks for reviewing!**

**-4ever with Kames: Haha, no, actually what I write down is WAY more moderated than what goes on in my very dirty, hot mind...but as it is, this chapter is sexy so I hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Eloisa M: Thank you...well, you'll see what goes on in this chapter, hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Ro-Someone3: Hey! Glad to finally hear from you again, well, enjoy this sexy chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Nuria de Maslow: Yes they are...sorry I couldn't get this up sooner BUT school's been tough on me, lol. Still, hope you like this sexy chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: Thank you for posting another chapter in "Aftermath" I can't wait for more...I'd probably be all awkward if I was ever in Logan, Kendall, or James' position, lol. Well, hope you enjoy this hot chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-MadaraoTheAuthoress: Tell ME about it! I was outraged! Also, thanks for partly trying to answer my question, lol. Yes, this chapter's very steamy, so enjoy it and thanks for reviewing!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**PS. Sorry I couldn't upload yesterday but my rehearsals for Dance Production, which is like a show we juniors at my school are required to do took longer than expected...seriously, I got home like at around midnight...anyways, enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

**WARNING: Keep an open-mind with the pairings people and there's SMUT coming up...a quick thing you should know is that my fav. BTR pairings are as follows:**

**-Kames (duh)**

**-Jarlos (for some weird reason)**

**-Kenlos (again, who the hell knows why)**

**-Cargan (yep, it's here)**

**-Jagan (can't really tolerate much...but I can deal with a few)**

**-Kogan (OMG, I HATE this pairing, I don't know why, and I respect those of you who love Kogan, I agree, they have on and off-screen chem. but I just can't stand it)**

**This chapter has all the above-mentioned pairings, but some pairings may be better written than others...my explanation is that I like some more than others...so sorry if your one of your favorite pairings sucked...I tried my best to make even the Kogan work. Suggestions for improvement would be much appreciated.**

* * *

Ch. 17: Big Time Loving Anniversary (Part 1)

"You know," James said later that night, as both he and Kendall lay cuddling in bed after making love for several hours.

"Yeah Jamie?" Kendall murmured, lightly running his hands through James' bare back, wishing he could stay like this forever, with James wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Logan's, ahem, _plans _got me thinking…our own anniversary's coming up in like two months!" James exclaimed.

"That's right…" Kendall said quietly "How'd you want to celebrate it?"

"_Do _you want to celebrate, Kendall?" James asked softly "I mean…should we? After all…this hasn't exactly been the steadiest of relationships, I had Sean, then we broke up, then came the coma and you started seeing Jo again, I mean…does it still count as our anniversary, despite all that?"

"It does to me if it does to you," Kendall answered simply "We've had our ups and downs this past year, true, but overall I've never doubted that I loved you…my heart's always been your James…"

"And my heart's always been yours, Kendall," James replied immediately "I guess you're right then…we SHOULD celebrate, it IS our anniversary…"

"Let's worry about that in two months okay Jamie baby?" Kendall said teasingly.

"Alright," James said "So…have you decided on whether or not you want to help Logan with his little surprise for Carlos yet?"

"Not really," Kendall admitted "I mean, I guess I'm just nervous, that's all. I-I can't picture myself taking part of _that _and yet if you're going to participate then I can't NOT see myself as part of that…"

"Does it bug you if I join them?" James asked immediately "I totally understand that, gosh, I've proven I'm not trustworthy several times now, haven't I? I'll just tell Carlos and Logan that-"

"Relax babe, I didn't mean it in that way," Kendall said patiently "And you've got to stop beating yourself up for the whole Sean incident already. I forgave you James, now it's high time you begin forgiving yourself…"

"Thanks," James murmured, burying his head in Kendall's shoulder, the blonde's grip on the brunette tightening slightly.

"Anyways, _I'm _the one with the problem James, not you," Kendall said, gently stroking the brunette's locks of hair "I'm just…self-conscious, I guess"

"You shouldn't worry about that…" James said quickly "You've got an amazing body Kendall, c'mon, you know me…would I really date someone _ugly_?"

"Guess not," Kendall said slowly before adding with a devious smirk "Ready for round two Jamie?"

James smirked back at him.

"Depends," he said, his voice low and husky "Can you take it, Knight?"

"Oh, you're on!" Kendall said before pulling James beneath him while kissing him passionately…

* * *

The night in question came quickly for all three boys (and Carlos who remained clueless of course).

Kendall had made up his mind and told Logan he WAS willing to participate, even though the thought of what they were going to do still made his stomach turn…

* * *

Carlos sighed contently as he skipped towards his and Logan's room. They'd just had a really nice, fancy dinner at one of the hotel's restaurants (complete with candles and background violin music) and Logan had even surprised him with a bouquet of roses. Carlos sensed there was more to Logan's strange behavior tonight. Especially when Logan told him he'd go up to their room to fix a surprise for Carlos and had specifically told him not to go up with him and wait for his call.

Now, Logan texted him that all was ready and Carlos couldn't wait to see what his boyfriend had gotten him. He wasn't completely sure what had brought Logan's strange romantic mood on but he wasn't about to question it. He was loving every second of it.

As he inserted his keycard into the door and it swung open Carlos couldn't help but marvel at what he found inside.

Their bed was surrounded by candles which cast a soft, warm light around it. It was also strewn with rose petals and soft violin music played in the background.

His eyes watering for the increasing love he felt for his boyfriend, Carlos was pleasantly surprised when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso and turn him around.

He WAS shocked though when, instead of coming face to face with Logan like he expected, he came face to face with James.

His blush deepened when he realized James was wearing nothing but his boxers.

For the tiniest fraction of a moment Carlos allowed his eyes to wander down James' very toned body and legs, taking a little extra time in his firm abs. However, he quickly shook those thoughts away.

"James," he said "What are you doing here?"

"Giving you something I've heard you've been wanting for a long time," James replied huskily before leaning in and capturing Carlos' lips in a heated kiss.

Carlos moaned as James tightened his hold on him, loving the feeling of the brunette's mouth on his own and James' expert tongue massaging his. However, he snapped back to reality and staggered back from James.

"James," he gasped "Logan and Kendall…"

"Are totally okay with this," James replied and tried to kiss Carlos again but this time, the Latino dodged him.

He heard a laugh from the interior and turned the other way. He saw Logan coming from the bathroom, wearing no more clothes than James was at the moment.

"Glad to know you're faithful, at least, even when faced with temptation," Logan said grinning.

Carlos only stared at him, his confusion growing.

"Carlos, it's okay," Logan reassured his boyfriend "I asked James to come, he's part of your surprise…well, our surprise actually. Happy late-anniversary babe!"

"Are you serious?" Carlos asked, grinning now at James before he looked puzzled and turned back to Logan "Hold on, what do you mean _part _of the surprise_?"_

"He means there's more to it Carlitos," said a voice from behind him. Before Carlos could even blink, two strong arms had wrapped around him and were pulling him into another fever-hot body.

Once again startled, Carlos turned to see Kendall who was now pressing soft kisses into his neck and shoulder. The blonde too, was down to his boxers.

"K-Kendall?" he asked warily "Not long ago you said you were uncomfortable with even making out with anyone who wasn't James… I thought you weren't into these types of things…"

"Mm…usually, I'm not," Kendall said "And I wasn't at all, until your very persuasive boyfriend came and asked James and I for our _assistance _tonight…said you'd been having some pretty interesting dreams regarding…us,"

Carlos blushed.

"Besides," Kendall said "I think I can understand James and Logan better now. I was a little worried I would get jealous from watching James kiss either of you guys but I see now I've got nothing to worry about. That kiss you and James just shared…it has to have been one of the hottest things I've ever seen in my life…"

"Told ya babe," James joked lightly before pulling his boyfriend in for a deep, wet kiss. Contrary to his kiss with Carlos, James let Kendall take complete control over their little make out session and loved every second of the feel of the blonde's dominating lips on his own.

Carlos and Logan both moaned very turned on by their best friends' heavy make out session.

That brought Kendall and James to their senses and they pulled away from one another reluctantly. However, James flashed Logan a sexy smirk, making the smart boy blush.

"You want to come join us, Logie-bear?" he asked seductively. Logan gulped, suddenly afraid by the hungry looks on both Kendall and James' faces but nodded anyway and walked up to James.

James wasted no time in pulling Logan close to him, kissing him hard. Carlos, meanwhile, watched them with lust-filled eyes. Kendall WAS right. The sight was pretty hot. He squeaked in surprise as said blonde pulled him close to him.

"Let me try something, okay?" Kendall breathed into his ear. Carlos nodded.

Hesitantly, Kendall placed his lips on the Latino's. It began soft and gentle at first, but quickly turned into rough and passionate. Kendall found that, although he still loved James and the feel of his lips when they kissed, Carlos' perfectly submissive lips and his pants and whines definitely turned him on.

Carlos suddenly felt like all they were doing wasn't enough, however. They might all be having a great time making out but, the fact remained that they were all still too clothed for his liking, him especially. His pants had grown unbearably tight by now.

"May I?" he asked Kendall timidly, his hands resting on each side of Kendall's thighs, just above his boxer briefs.

Kendall bit his lip and his eyes flashed a brief sign of panic but he quickly overcame it and grinned at Carlos.

"Whatever you want, Carlos," he said softly "This is _your _anniversary gift. We're all yours tonight…"

Carlos shivered at the blonde's words and slowly, very slowly brought Kendall's boxers down.

James and Logan stopped making out, deliberately watching Carlos' every move.

All three boys moaned in appreciation when Kendall's cock sprang out of its confines, very hard already while Kendall could only blush and avoid their eyes, staring at the ground instead.

"Wow, there's really no downside to you, is there?" Logan commented casually, making Kendall blush.

"Carlos, you're still way too dressed for my liking," Kendall replied, deciding he'd rather not dwell on Logan's comment "Help me out, boys, will you?"

James and Logan nodded and Carlos shrieked as all three of them pounced on him, throwing him to the nearby bed (or rather, _beds_, for the guys had joined three mattresses in total in preparation for the occasion).

Faster than he could blink, Carlos found the three guys had already undressed him, leaving Logan to completely pull off his boxers.

All four guys breathing heavily, Kendall took a good look at the whole situation. The four of them were looking very disheveled, maybe a little scared, and yet very aroused. This was something new for all of them, and it might very well change their friendship forever, though not necessarily in a bad way. Wordlessly, Kendall slipped his arms around James' torso, pulling his boyfriend to his bare body before slowly removing the brunette's boxers. James closed his eyes and moaned feeling his boyfriend's hands close to his throbbing need.

Both of them turned to see Carlos and Logan, the latter who had already been completely undressed by Carlos.

"Well," Kendall said, looking directly at Carlos like a hunter would its prey "How'd you want to play it?"

"W-well…" Carlos stammered, his nerves eating away at his insides "You guys were always pretty loud while you…you know, and so…I thought-maybe-" he blushed, unable to continue.

James stepped forward and placed a comforting hand in the Latino's body.

"Carlos," he said "It's okay. We get it. We're all nervous here but, keep in mind, Kendall and I agreed to this. You guys aren't forcing us into anything we don't want ourselves and we trust you guys implicitly…do you trust us, Carlos?"

"Yes, of course," Carlos answered immediately.

"Then tell me all about your latest dream, 'Los, and we can start from there…" James offered.

Carlos blushed but nodded anyways. He began walking closer to the other two.

"Well…Logie always says I'm pretty talented with my tongue and so, I thought…I dreamed, well, of doing this…" he said and without any other words he dropped down on his knees and before any of the guys could even blink had taken Kendall's tip into his mouth.

The blonde gasped in surprise, his hands curling into Carlos' hair almost unconsciously.

"Carlos!" he hissed in pleasure as Carlos began to give kitty-licks along his shaft before taking more of him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his member before he began to deep-throat him in front of Logan and James. He hummed a bit, the vibrations sending pleasure waves straight at Kendall who closed his eyes, his breath coming in short pants. Kendall gripped Carlos' hair tighter than before, making the Latino moan again. As Carlos sucked his dick harder, Kendall actually let out a little whine of pleasure. Suddenly, the blonde found he couldn't hold it anymore and came hard in Carlos' awaiting mouth, Carlos sucking him clean. There was no doubt that Logan was right, the youngest BTR member was definitely a pro with his tongue!

Watching Kendall unravel before them made James and Logan even harder than before. James even brought his hand discreetly to his throbbing need, jerking himself off a few times to the sight of Carlos on his knees blowing his boyfriend.

After he and Kendall finished, Carlos pulled Logan into a bruising kiss. Logan moaned, he could taste Kendall in their kiss and the blonde's taste was very addicting.

"I'm curious…" Logan replied "But what else have you been fantasizing about, 'Los?"

Carlos blushed again.

"Well, this might sound very awkward but..I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss you while Kendall's pounding into me and James into you, or vice versa, I really don't care…but if that's too weird…"

"It's not…" Logan said sighing as he trembled with a bit of apprehension "You've already been my first-that way- Carlos, I can take either of the boys now…"

"Are you sure?" James asked concerned "Kendall and I…we're both slightly larger than Carlos-no offense buddy- we might hurt you…"

"I'll manage," Logan said "Besides, having you in me HAS been one of _my _sexual fantasies, James,"

James blushed and said nothing more but looked at Kendall for confirmation. The blonde nodded before giving his boyfriend a short kiss.

"Do you guys have any lube?" Kendall asked gently. Carlos and Logan both nodded.

"It's in the bathroom in the cabinet, next to the shaving cream…" Logan said. Kendall nodded at James who got up and went to fetch the bottle. He returned and put it in the left night table where he and Kendall would both be able to reach for it. They found, to their amazement, that it was brand-new.

"Seriously?" James asked "You guys haven't slept together even _once _since we've gotten here?"

Both shook their heads.

James and Kendall looked at each other uneasily, as if reading the other's mind.

"Alright," Kendall replied "Here's what's going to happen. James and I _will _fuck you guys, but not right now…"

"Huh?" Now both Logan and Carlos seemed thoroughly confused.

"First, you guys have to have sex with one another…it's not right that you've gone nearly a year without sex and the first ones you'll re-start your sex life with are James and I. It should be between you guys, you're a couple after all. We can always wait for round two to be with you guys…" Kendall said.

James nodded.

"If you're so sure…" Logan said with a shrug, getting off the bed so James could get on it "You guys are still welcomed to have fun amongst yourselves while we…you know…take care of business…"

Kendall laughed.

"Thanks," he said "I'd guessed as much,"

"Here's one thing that HAS been bugging me so far, though," Logan said before placing his mouth on Kendall's.

Carlos sat up bolt-right, eyes wide and James sunk down on the bed next to the Latino, smirking amusedly as Kendall and Logan made out. Logan rubbed their bare erections against each other, making the blonde moan.

Kendall held up a hand to stop him.

"Whoa-take it easy Logan," he said, his breathing labored "You don't want to get ahead of yourself just right now…just wait a bit longer…we'll be making you scream in no time at all…"

"I'm looking forward to it," Logan replied before giving Kendall another brief kiss.

They separated while grinning at one another.

It was time for the fun to begin…

**A/N: *Hides behind a rock, blushing* And it's not even the whole thing, it just got too lengthy and I had to break it in two...anyways it probably sucked BUT it's the first time I ever write something even remotely similar to this...feedback would be much appreciated so review okay?Again, sorry if I messed up in any pairings...especially the Kogan part, I'm not really feeling it much...but it might just be me being critical of myself, tell me what you guys thought and...there's more to come so, kepp an eye out for it!**

**Next chapter should be up next Friday, I'll really try my hardest, Saturday tops okay?**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	18. Big Time Loving Anniversary (Part 2)

**A/N: So, since tomorrow I'll have another Dance Production rehearsal and I'll be out late again I decided I'd rather post this earlier rather than later...enjoy guys!**

**To those of you who reviewed, a million thanks! It's been a heavy week and it's only your lovely comments that have pushed me forward this week...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-SuperNeos2: Thank you, please let me know if I didn't completely mess up in this one! BTW, anxiously awaiting next chapter of "Heavy Blood" in here...thanks for the review!**

**-Samanthateach: Totally agree with you, the TCA's were awful...anyways, um, well, I'm a BIT embarassed because of my age and inexperience so sometimes I fear I'm writing crappy smut, lol. But I'm glad most of you found it entertaining and thanks for the compliment. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Anime-tv-manga-books: Hope this was fast enough for you and I agree, Rusher forever! Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy!**

**-annabellex2: Thank you! And true, Kames and Carlos ARE hot! Hope you'll like this chapter as well and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Ro-Someone3: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it and hope you'll like this next chapter as well, thanks for reviewing!**

**-SerenityRatliff: Hahaha, I hope you're still breathing after THIS chapter 'cause some serious HOTNESS is about to go down! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!**

**-Nuria de Maslow: You bet'cha! And thanks for the compliment, BTW, hope this was fast enough for you, thanks for reviewing and enjoy this incredibly sexy chapter...**

**-AkireAlev: Lol. Yeah, and it gets even better so enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-simpLEEreading: Thank you, I'd been worried about the Kogan, well, I love reading smut, regardless of whether it has a plot of not (lol. Guilty pleasure) BUT I prefer when they actually have a plot so I try for all my smutty scenes to have at least a little bit of plot and especially these big sexy chapters have to have a lot of plot. This one's a bit heavier than last one, BUT I think it stil has some humor and plot in it so I hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**-LoveSparkle: Shocked beyond words? Lol. It'll get even hotter...enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**-ChocoChocoBloo: Too true...damn, sometimes I REALLY hate school, it puts so much pressure in me! So sorry for the both of us, but hope this chapter cheers us both up, and thanks for reviewing, I hope you like it!**

**-Eloisa M: True, it's a bit scary...but I'm glad you liked it anyways and I hope you continue to enjoy, thanks for reviewing!**

**-4ever with Kames: Lol. I've been told I'm dirty before...which is weird, seeing as, besides my writing, everything else that even remotely relates to sex makes me blush and get all awkward (my friends think I've naiive, pshht). Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092: No kidding, I'd be frustrated too, I mean, I got frustrated from just hearing about it! Anyways, thanks for answering the question and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-Madarao The Authoress: True...but I clarified that I hated 1D as a PERSON not as a Rusher...I mean, I'd hate them even if I WASN'T a Rusher, I mean, have you even heard "The Best Song Ever"? It's like the WORST song ever! It's so damn LAME! Anyways, moving on, yes I was disappointed but, regarding this chapter...if you thought last one was hot and heavy just wait until you read this one...you'll love it- I hope- thanks for reviewing!**

**-luke rusherboy: Whoa...you're getting ahead of me, lol. Yes, this foursome WILL have effect on ALL the guys, as I'd previously mentioned before...some outcomes of this will be good, some'll be bad, you'll see. Overall, I'm not about to give Kames a HARD time per say, but I won't go easy on them either...for now, well, it's just another sexy chapter which I hope you'll enjoy, despite your not liking foursomes much...I tried to blend a little bit of humor into this and there's definitely Kames moments so, hope you enjoy and as always, thanks for the review!**

**You guys are the BEST! You ROCK!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

Ch. 18: Big Time Loving Anniversary (Part 2)

Logan reached for the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with a generous amount of the cold substance.

Testing, he gently inserted a finger into Carlos' tight entrance.

The Latino gasped and wriggled, a little uncomfortable at the contact, it HAD been a long time for them after all. However, it DID help that James was rubbing his arm and shoulders soothingly. It was a welcomed distraction.

Soon enough, though, he relaxed enough to allow Logan to insert a second finger and begin scissoring them inside him to get him to open up more.

At their side, James let out a high-pitched whine as Kendall thrust three fingers inside him all at once. THEY hadn't been chaste after all and had been having a lot of_ fun_ since they'd come to Paris. James was, therefore, still reasonably lose from all their adventures together and could take it a little rougher than Carlos could.

"M-more Kenny," James whined "Please, I'm ready!"

"Whatever you say baby," Kendall whispered huskily before lining his cock with James' entrance and thrusting inside his boyfriend's tight heat. James screamed out in pleasure and continuously whispered Kendall's name as the blonde continued to thrust into him, gaining speed and slamming repeatedly into the brunette's prostate.

Once he deemed Carlos loose enough, Logan too thrust inside him. He groaned in pleasure. It had been way too long since he'd felt his boyfriend's tight walls surround him and, God; he'd forgotten how good this felt. For Carlos' sake however, he began at a slow rhythm so as to not hurt the Latino. Soon, however, he began picking up speed, his thrusts matching Kendall's tempo, Carlos and James both letting out moans of pleasure at more or less the same time. The air became thick with love, lust and the feel of the boys' burning passion for one another. It was also full of loving words- sweet nothings which the boys murmured to one another.

Through his pleasured haze, James looked to the side, watching as Logan slammed into Carlos and the short boy cried out in pleasure.

He himself let out another whine as Kendall continued slamming into his prostate, making him feel, oh so good.

Carlos looked at James and they both inched a bit closer, connecting their mouths in a sloppy, wet kiss while panting from their boyfriends' actions.

"So hot James," Kendall murmured glancing down at him before, amazingly, increasing his tempo even more.

"K-Kendall!" James gasped, feeling the bubbly sensation in his stomach building up "K-Kendall, I think I'm going to- ugh- I think I'm going to…AHHH! KENDALL!" he said as he fell over the edge.

"James, oh God, James…JAMES!" Kendall yelled as he too came, feeling James' walls tighten around his cock, filling them with his hot cum.

Carlos and Logan weren't far behind them, both screaming out their releases. James even helped Carlos reach his by pumping his dick in time to Logan's thrusts.

For several moments afterwards, the room was quiet except for the sound of heavy breathing, the four boys basking the warmth of the after-glow.

Finally though, they gathered enough energy to sit back up.

"That was…" Logan said, finding no words to describe it.

"Hot and amazing? Fuck, yeah, it was!" James said, still slightly out of breath.

"And it's not over yet," Kendall said with a smug smirk "Give us a few minutes and this will all be getting better…"

The other three shuddered at the promise in Kendall's words.

After several long moments, Kendall crawled over to Logan, pulling him in for another rough kiss. His hand trailed downwards and cupped the smart boy's ass. Logan gasped and Kendall used this opportunity to get his tongue inside the smart boy's mouth. His hands then traveled lower and griped Logan's member, making the smart boy cry out as Kendall began to stroke him slowly. Before he could reach his climax, however, Kendall pulled his hand away making Logan pout in frustration, now very hard. However, he moaned as Kendall continued kissing him.

At their side, James and Carlos were making out heavily as well, the short boy long since resigned to let the tall brunette control their kiss. Carlos gasped as James ground their hips together, feeling both their members spring back to life.

All four of them pulled away, staring at each other, breathless and aroused once again.

"You guys ready?" Kendall asked simply. The other three nodded.

Grinning, Kendall approached Carlos, though not before giving Logan's ass a playful slap, making the smart boy yelp in surprise.

Chuckling, James pulled the still-flustered Logan in for a short, soothing kiss.

He trailed his hand along Logan's back, making the smart boy moan and shiver lightly. Finally, his hand came to a stop at Logan's entrance. Coating his finger with a generous amount of lube, he slowly and teasingly began thrusting a finger in and out of Logan's tight hole. Once he deemed the smart boy loose enough he added another finger, beginning to scissor them to stretch him out more. Logan moaned quietly. Finally, James added a third finger and waited until Logan was bucking his hips against his hand before pulling them out altogether. Logan whined at the loss.

Next, he lined up his dick with Logan's entrance and carefully slid in. Logan gripped James' back tightly, fighting off the pain, as it HAD been a long time since he'd been touched like that and James had been right. He was slightly larger than Carlos, and Carlos had hurt enough. After several moments of heavy breathing in which James lightly stroked Logan's hair and kissed him softly in order to ease his pain, Logan relaxed enough and nodded at James who immediately began thrusting in and out of the smart boy at a slow pace. Soon motivated by the pair next to them and the screams and curses they were letting from all the pleasure, both James and Logan wished to go faster and DID go faster, Logan clawing at James' back as the pretty boy pounded in and out of Logan's extremely tight hole, hitting the smart boy's prostate in nearly every thrust- an ability he'd learned from Kendall earlier on.

At their side, Carlos was whimpering in pleasure as he kissed Kendall over and over again. He'd been loose enough at the beginning and had only needed minimal stretching from the blonde before Kendall slid right in. Carlos had moaned loudly, Kendall's slightly bigger length feeling amazing in his insides. Now, they were both nearing their climax.

"Moan for me 'Los," Kendall said huskily, stroking the Latino's hip.

Carlos complied.

"God, you're so perfect," Kendall murmured before smirking naughtily "Admit it, you're loving this,"

"Ahh! Ahh! I'm l-loving this Kendall!" Carlos panted as Kendall continued to hit his prostate with every thrust.

"Does it feel good 'Los? Having my big cock filling you up?" Kendall further teased Carlos, slowing his thrusts. He was a tease and loved being a tease. With his boyfriend and pretty much everybody else.

"So good, Kendall, so, SO good…" Carlos moaned "Kendall faster!"

"Yeah?" Kendall asked smirking "Want me to go faster ´Los?"

Carlos nodded eagerly.

"Beg for it then, bitch," Kendall whispered in Carlos' ear.

"Damn," Carlos said "I'd heard James say you were dominating when you were in bed, but I didn't know how true that was until now!"

James who, despite never slowing down his thrusts on Logan, had heard what the other two were up to, laughed.

"Told you so," he said before slamming harder into Logan, making the smaller boy cry out in pleasure.

"Shit James, so good…" he mumbled.

"Yeah, I've been told I'm awesome in bed before…wonder where, ahem, _who _I've heard it from before?"James asked, smirking.

From his side of the bed, Kendall shook his head smiling, still slowly thrusting into Carlos, much to the Latino's dismay.

"Cocky bastard," Kendall muttered before turning his attention once more to Carlos who was writhing underneath him "Say it!" he demanded.

"Alright, alright, _please_!" Carlos said finally "_Please, _Kendall, please go faster, please!"

Kendall smirked.

"Fair enough," he said, beginning to pick of his speed and brushing Carlos' sweet spot with every thrust "Although, if we're ever going to do this again, 'Litos, James sure does need to teach you how to beg like you really mean it…"

"Who's the cocky bastard now?" James muttered before he heard Logan gasp as a particularly hard thrust sent him over the edge. He came with a scream of James' name. With a groan, James reached his own release, feeling Logan's walls clench tightly around him.

"Fuck, fuck, Logan, _shit_, oh God!" he gasped as he came.

Once they both recovered from their orgasms, they listened as Carlos and Kendall neared their own releases.

"KENDALL!" Carlos screamed as the blonde gave his neglected member to quick strokes that immediately sent him over the edge.

"Damn it…Carlos…" Kendall shuddered as he came as well, Carlos' insides hugging his dick tightly.

After that, Kendall gently pulled out and the four boys lay there, sprawled on the bed, trying to catch their breath.

"That-was-AWESOME!" Carlos panted, while the other three laughed tiredly at his comment.

"Yeah, it was…" Logan said smiling, pulling Carlos up close to him "Happy late anniversary babe,"

"Thanks Logie, thank you so much!" Carlos said, using his remaining strength to kiss his boyfriend, grateful.

"Hey, no problem," Logan said with a chuckle "I had fun too and man," he said this while looking at James "You are a BEAST! I'm pretty sure I won't be able to sit tomorrow!"

"Oh, you won't be able to," Kendall assured him, knowing himself from past experiences, while he collected James in his arms "Trust me…"

"Well neither will I," Carlos said "Kendall, who knew you had that in you?"

"Well, you two weren't exactly the innocent flowers we'd taken you guys to be," James supplied "And you're one hell of a kisser Carlos!"

"Agreed," Kendall said, while nuzzling James' neck.

"We should do this again some other time…" Logan said hesitantly. Carlos nodded in agreement, both he and Logan staring at Kendall and James.

"Hey, I'm up for it," James said "You guys just set up the place and time and I'll be there…"

"I suppose I want another go as well…" Kendall said with a smirk "Though I call Logan next time…"

Logan blushed but nodded.

"I don't beg, though, I'm warning you beforehand," Logan said firmly.

Kendall smirked.

"We'll see about that," Kendall said with a shrug "So far, I've been able to make _everyone _beg…"

All three guys blushed before James decided to switch topic.

"Hey, this might be the perfect way to celebrate _our _anniversary that's coming up!" James said, his eyes brightening up.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing…" Kendall said "But we'll talk more about this in the morning, alright? Right now, I think we're all exhausted and we need our sleep so I'll just change these dirty sheets and then we'll call it a night, alright?" and he got up and began removing said bed sheets before snuggling into bed again.

The guys murmured in agreement and in no time had fallen asleep holding on to one another, like the best friends they were…

**A/N: So...did you guys like it? I dunno...it could've been better, I think, then again, I'll get better over time, it IS the first time I've written an OT4 so...but it wasn't too terrible was it?**

**So, coming right up is some MAJOR drama for our boys, Kames especially. What kind of drama, good or bad, well, I can't say, you have to read to find out!**

**Anybody want to guess what's coming up next? If you get it right it'll be same prize as last time, the chapter will be dedicated to you AND you'll get a sneak peek before everyone else sees it.**

**I haven't finished writing it out yet but I have the main things down...so, want to take a guess?**

**I'll give you a hint...**

**Next chapter will be titled "Epic Eiffel Tower Kiss" now...think hard before you answer...who knows? You might get it right...**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	19. Epic Eiffel Tower Kiss

**A/N: Hey people! So...none of you got what's going to happen in this chapter right, lol. I told you guys to think before you answered the question, didn't I? And c'mon, you guys know me, would I really name something so obviously...well, maybe...but not in this case, sorry.**

**Anyways NO, this is NOT the Jendall kiss chapter...that chapter will come, and soon, don't you guys fret about it, I know you're all wanting to see how that goes, lol. ;)**

**This chapter is rather...serious, so be prepared to have mixed up feelings by the end of this one! I'm pretty sure you'll all love me BUT remember, I'm never as predictable as I may seem...**

**To the people who reviewed...**

**YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-SuperNeos2: Thank you! I did my best with it...this chapter is very dramatic, indeed, you'll see why. Thanks for reviewing, and I can't wait for your next chapter of "Heavy Blood"!**

**-Samanthateach: Lol. Thanks! True, it's hard to write about all these things when I'm only 16 years old and as inexperienced as can be...but apparently I didn't do that bad so, lucky me! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this truly dramatic chapter!**

**-Anime-tv-manga-books: You were the only one who was even remotely close to what this chapter's actually about. Your guess wasn't right, per say, but it wasn't COMPLETELY wrong either, so congrats! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**-4ever with Kames: Lol. Fanfic took my mental innocence a LOOONG time ago. No, this ISN'T the Jendall kiss scene, but good guess, you'll see what the drama's all about in this chapter so enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**-annabellex2: Hmm...well, Jo's not CENTRAL to the drama, no, so sorry. She DOES trigger the drama but...no, I'd still say she isn't CENTRAL to the drama, but good guess though, this chapter will tell you what the drama's all about, enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**-AkireAlev: Eeh...no, it's not the Jendall kiss, sorry. But nice try, and hey! Everybody thought the same so you aren't the only one! Granted Jo stirs some of the drama but its unintentional and definitely not central to the whole plot of this chapter. Still, you'll soon see what all the fuss is about . Thanks for reviewing and hope you'll like the chapter!**

**-luke rusherboy: Aww, sorry the last couple of chapters haven't really been your thing...but I DID have to work to meet everybody's tastes. Still, I'm not sure, but I'm fairly certain that you'll like this chapter. I hope I'm right, even though who knows what may arise from this situation in the future? Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-EagleAce11: Hey, I'm glad you finally made an account! Bravo! Well, so far so good, I think this story's flowing along very nicely and it's nowhere near done so...I hope you keep enjoying it and thanks for reviewing!**

**-LoveSparkle: Who knows? I'll probably will, seeing as I had a lot of fun writing the OT4 these last chapters but for now I think I have another main concern going on, you'll see what I mean in this chapter. But I'm definitely enthusiastic about writing another OT4 so, who knows? Umm...no, it's not the Jendall kissing scene yet, so, guess you'll have to read to find out what the drama's all about! That rhymed, lol. Anyways, enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Madarao the Authoress: You'll be pleased to hear, I expect, that you were indeed wrong. This isn't the Jendall kiss scene, that'll come up eventually, just not now. As for 1D...oh well, whatever, they're just another boy-band...talentless in my opinion but I guess you're right, as Rushers we shouldn't hate. Speaking about BTR though, now that the Summer Tour's over and the TV show is over as well, what ARE our guys up to right now anyways? Do you know? This chapter's very dramatic, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**-simpLEEreading: It's NOT the Jendall kiss scene but good guess. I'm glad you liked the OT4, it's weird how everybody seemed to like it and it was, very honestly, my first try and I was blushing and giggling through half of it, lol. BUT, I'm getting off-topic here, I hope you enjoy this hell of a dramatic chapter and thanks for the review!**

**-SerenityRatliff: I'm touched. Glad you liked it, I tried my best with it. Hope you'll like this chapter as well, thanks for reviewing!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: Don't worry about it, it happens all the time. So, no, I'll expect you'll be pleased to hear that this ISN'T the Jendall kiss scene, as for more Kogan...well, I'm thinking about doing another OT4 in the future so I'll let you know when I'm writing it so you can help me out with that, since it'll definitely have more Kogan. Anyways, for now though, I'm afraid my main focus will be another, you'll see what I mean after this chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing. Also, thanks for updating "Aftermath" you Awesome Supreme Writer, lol.**

**-ChocoChocoBloo: You'll love me, I'm sure of it. Read on and I'm positive that you'll love me, which is great since I won't have to dodge scissors or any other sharp objects for this chapter, lol. Prepare for some major drama which I hope you'll like and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Rusher equals Forever: Hey, I'm really glad you're liking the story. Don't worry, you weren't the only one angry at me for leaving James in a coma for some time but I wasn't about to kill him at any point, I mean, if I'd done it I'd have to have changed my story to a angst and/ or Humor/Comfort genre story and I never did...lol. Little things like those always tell you a writer's true intention. Anyways, I hope this was fast enoug for you, I DO update every week, as I've said before (unless something drastic happens-like me dying for example- lol. That would pretty much be the only reason I wouldn't update on a regular basis...) Anyways enjoy this chapter, which I trust you'll love and thanks for reviewing!**

**-EmeraldGrey57: Not really...I mean, Jo isn't exactly a villainess in this story...James is just jealous. Anyways, I'm glad you're liking the chapters so far and hopefully you'll like this one as well...thanks for reviewing!**

**-Macklemoose: Well...so far I think there ISN'T a 5th season but...I don't know, I keep hoping there will be...thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks so much to all of you!**

**Also, thank you:**

***hafsanasir395**

**for Following the story!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

Chapter 19: Epic Eiffel Tower Kiss

The boys woke up, tangled in the sheets with one another. They soon realized what had made them wake up was an incessant knock on the door.

"We're coming! We're coming!" Kendall called out.

The door opened anyways.

"Hey Carlos, Logan do you guys know where Kendall and James are? Gustavo sent me to-" Katie entered the room, not expecting what she'd find inside. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

Kendall and the guys gasped, horrified, immediately dashing under the bed sheets to cover most of their naked bodies from her view.

"Katie!" Kendall hissed "Get out! Now! We're not _presentable _right now! Especially for a fourteen-year old girl!"

"I'm not even going to ask what happened here, 'cause I'd MUCH rather not know…" Katie said, still wide eyed.

"Yeah, yeah and DON'T you dare tell mom about-this," Kendall said, gesturing to all of them, who were all blushing, well past crimson at this point.

"Relax, I won't tell her about this little _reunion _in here, alright!" Katie said with a roll of her eyes "I know she loves y'all and that she's accepting of you guys and all that…but I think this is just WAY too gay for her…and me."

"Out. Now!" Kendall said.

"Ooh..bossy, are you like that in bed with them too, dear brother?" Katie taunted and when the other three blushed harder, her smirk grew.

"I'll bet you are," she finished, this comment making all the guys' mouths drop open that such a thought had even occurred in a fourteen year old's mind.

"Out…" Kendall said, glaring at his younger sister impatiently.

"Later!" Katie called out with a roll of her eyes "By the way, the reason I came in the first place is 'cause Gustavo says we have this day off and mom wants to go see the Eiffel Tower!"

"Yeah, well, tell her we'll be down in a while!" Kendall called out.

"'Kay!"They heard Katie respond absently.

She then exited the room and closed the door behind her.

The guys groaned, covering their faces in embarrassment.

"My sister…" Kendall managed with a shake of his head "Of all the people in the world that could've been…my sister…"

"I think we just scarred her for the rest of her life," Carlos said honestly. The guys just nodded.

"With any luck, she'll forget it or put it in the very back of her mind," Logan reasoned "She DID say it was a little too gay for her…"

"No shit Sherlock," James muttered "Walking in on us all in a bed, naked, and cuddling with one another? It doesn't take a genius to figure out what we were doing last night!"

"Alright, enough…" Kendall said, getting up "Guys, let's just forget that whole scene right there. Let's pretend Katie saw nothing and get up and get ready because we apparently have the day off to go sight-seeing. And trust me, there is NO better place for sight-seeing than Paris…"

"Agreed," James said, extending a hand out to Kendall and pouting at him cutely "Help me up?"

Kendall rolled his eyes before pulling James up to him, stealing a quick kiss from him.

"Good morning, by the way," Kendall said, grinning playfully at James.

"Back at ya," James said, returning his smile.

Logan and Carlos were blushing and doing their best not to look at their friends who were still very much naked.

"Oh guys, c'mon!" James said, noting their awkwardness "We've done worst stuff than this last night! It's not wrong for you guys to want to take a peek…"

Kendall laughed.

"He's right you know?" he told Logan and Carlos who reluctantly uncovered their eyes and tried not to ogle at their friends "C'mon babe, we have to go get ready!"

"There's-uh-towels in the bathroom if you need them…" Logan said helpfully "You guys don't want to walk out of here naked…"

"Weren't planning on it…" Kendall said simply, pointing to the heap of clothes they'd neatly folded the day before in preparation for the night.

"Oh, right," Logan said, mentally slapping himself for being so oblivious.

"Hey that's alright…Kendall and I are known for stunning other people…it's something we're both really good at…" James said. The comment made Carlos and Logan blush some more. Kendall and James quickly pulled on their clothes and departed to their own room in search of a nice, warm shower and a clean set of clothes.

Once they were all ready, they met down by the hotel's Lobby.

"So, um…what do we use to drive us around? Taxi?" Logan questioned. Kendall couldn't help noticing, a bit cheekily, how all of them, except for him, had a slight limp when walking.

"Fair enough," he agreed.

"Hey guys! Wait for us!" a voice called from behind them.

The guys turned around and James had to suppress a groan of frustration. Jo and a couple of other teenaged actors from the set were hurrying up to them.

"Hey," Kendall greeted her with a smile and a brief hug.

"So…production doesn't want all of us scattered around Europe- they want to know we're being safe and responsible at all times so they've had the brilliant idea that we-all of us- are to travel in a single group in a bus provided to us from production…I hope that's okay with you guys?"Jo said "I know production's rules suck but…"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, no problem," Kendall agreed almost immediately.

"Hey, we have to follow their rules right?" said Logan with a smile. Carlos took Logan's hand and smiled at the group.

"Hey, the more…the merrier, right?" he said.

James just nodded sulking.

The whole group of teen actors cheered.

"Then, let's go!" Jo said, instinctively grabbing Kendall's arm and pulling him along to a white bus parked around the corner.

James groaned.

He hated this…

* * *

**(At night...)**

They were now at the top of the Eiffel Tower and it was already night-time. All the teens were relaxing and eating their dinner, exhausted from a day of shopping and visiting museums, like the Louvre (all of them had to admit the Mona Lisa looked larger in pictures than in real life) and other cool places in the city.

The group was laughing and admiring the view, several of them taking pictures on their phones. That's when Carlos noticed a VERY familiar face within the group of actors and wondered how he'd managed to miss her the entire day.

"D-Dara?" he asked incredulously "Wow! What are you doing here? It's been such a long time…"

"Yes," Dara said, laughing as she hugged him. Logan tried to not let jealousy get to him as the very-pretty actress hugged his boyfriend in front of him.

"What are you doing here? You should be in America, filming Coco.0!"Carlos said.

"I know, but the show's decided to take a break…and it might be the definite break, you never know," Dara said, a bit sadly.

"What- but- why? Coco.0 is an awesome show!" Carlos defended, taking both of Dara's hands "Who'd cancel an amazing show like that?"

"I don't know Carlos, lately, a lot of channels are cutting the budget on really amazing shows, forcing them to end early. No show, nowadays is lasting for a long time…usually 5 seasons maximum and Coco.0 has 8 already…" Dara said sadly.

"I still say it's unfair, 'cause Coco.0 is awesome! And look at New Town High! They're a T.V show as well…and they're still around!"

"Yeah well, Coco.0 is a kids' show Carlos, and I'm getting a bit too old to be doing a silly kids' show anyway-besides- I want to try new things…" Dara replied.

"Yeah, and New Town High isn't going to last forever, Carlos," Jo intervened "All of us know it…Jett leaving will only speed the show's finale. I'd say we only have this movie and 1 or 2 more seasons to shoot and then New Town High will be over…"

"You don't know that for sure yet, no need to panic," Kendall said, squeezing Jo's shoulder sympathetically. James glowered at them both.

"Off," he said simply, prying Kendall's hand from Jo.

Both looked at him weirdly.

"James? Are you alright?" Jo asked him with an honest look of concern for him on her face.

That did it for James. He exploded with all the anger he'd been bottling up the entire day, heck the entire time since the actress and Kendall had first begun dating.

"No! Not at all!" he fumed "You want to know why? Because all you've been doing, ever since I can remember, is trying to get closer to Kendall! And you know what? Fine! I get it, you're attracted to him! You can't help it, 'cause he's beautiful and smart and talented, and frankly, one of a kind. I also get that you're a very pretty girl, and that you're used to having every single fucking guy in the room ogle at you but, PLEASE, at least please try to accept the fact that, one, Kendall's taken. Two, he's mine. And three, stop trying to freaking take him away from me!" James was out of breath by the end of his rant, still glaring at Jo.

Everyone had hushed during James' rant was looking at the brunette as though he'd gone mad.

Kendall approached him and gently reached for his arm but James pulled it back from him quickly.

"Don't! No…don't you DARE touch me right now, Kendall…" he whispered, his eyes filling up with tears.

"James…" Kendall said softly.

"No! I don't want to hear it, Kendall. You know what? This might sound ridiculous that I'm bringing this up again, especially after such a long time has passed but…I think I know, deep down, why I _really _cheated on you…"James said.

Everyone gasped. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan out of surprise that he'd brought it up again. The rest of the people because they hadn't known about that particular piece of information.

"James…don't do this here…" Kendall said, shaking his head at his boyfriend, eyes wide and scared.

"No, you need to know. It wasn't because I doubted that you loved me. I mean, I knew that you cared about me Kendall but…it was knowing that you'd never truly be mine. You'd always belong to her…or some other pretty chick…you're Kendall Knight. We're polar opposites, Kendall, and our too-different personalities were going to create an abyss between us…and I knew that once things were over with us you'd run back to her. And I didn't want to be the one left behind, alone, and broken Kendall. I didn't. I still don't. I don't know how I'll handle losing you when you go," James said, looking at his hands.

"You're an idiot," Kendall answered him simply "James, you brat, I love you. You and only you. When will you ever get that? This-this relationship isn't some _fling _of mine that'll go away with time and I'll eventually recover from it and move on. I love you. In fact, I'm _in love _with you James, and nothing will ever be able to change that. God, when you were in that coma…I went to you every day James, _every day_, and I cried myself to sleep every night. I suffered!"

"Not that much…you were with her, remember?" James asked glowering at Jo who only looked down at the ground and fidgeted with her hands uncomfortably.

"If you really loved me then you'd be grateful for her," Kendall said "She's the only one who kept me from breaking down completely and killing myself James or just losing it altogether…isn't this proof enough?" and he rolled up his shirt's sleeves and showed his wrists, where faints scars were still visible and you could still read the name JAMES on both his arms.

"Even if that were true…you would've left her when I woke up and you didn't-" James objected, not wanting to dwell too much on how those scars had gotten in Kendall's arms.

"Because you didn't remember _anything_!" Kendall exclaimed, exasperated "How was I supposed to tell you all about us and get back with you when you didn't even remember me? You didn't even remember us! Heck, you didn't even remember you were GAY James!"

James said nothing, just crossed his arms.

"I came back to you, baby, as soon as I could…" Kendall said, wrapping his arms around James "Can't you tell how much I love you?"

"I-I guess I-" James stammered, ashamed now at what he'd done "I'm sorry, Kendall, I overreacted…I got jealous…I'm sorry,"

"James," Jo said softly, coming up to him "You've gotten it all wrong. I won't lie to you, I _do _love Kendall. But I know he's your boyfriend and I respect that. You make him so happy James, he'd never be truly happy with me. Don't let the movie scenes fool you- he loves you. What we do on-set…it's just acting. Nothing more. I've never tried to take him away from you, all I want is to see him happy, and like I've said before, the only one that makes him truly happy is you…"

"Happy now?" Kendall asked James, eyebrows raised.

"I-yeah-sorry about that…" James apologized to Jo who nodded sympathetically at him.

_"_In fact," Kendall said "I'm going to make this night memorable for you James…after this, I hope for your sake that you don't ever doubt my love for you again."

"What do you mean?" James asked him, as they all watched Kendall rummage for something in his pocket.

"Well, I was hoping to wait a bit longer for this- at least until we were back in America but, I see fate has other plans…" Kendall said "So James, I've got to ask you a question now…"

"Huh?" James asked, trying to make sense of what Kendall was saying. However, his eyes widened as he saw Kendall drop down on one knee, right in the middle of the Eiffel Tower's restaurant's balcony, in front of all their friends and the twinkling lights of Paris. They widened even more as he saw Kendall pull out a small, black velvet box.

"So, I guess…as relationships go, ours hasn't really been the most stable," Kendall acknowledged "We've been through ups and downs, hell, we've been in a freaking roller-coaster ride of emotions from the minute we started dating. But I figure, what's life without taking a bit of risk? My life wouldn't be half so interesting, nor half as bearable if you weren't in it James. You're the reason I've managed to get up from every blow life has given me. You brighten my day and make me the happiest man on the planet. Now, I promise I'll love you forever, and that I'll never take you for granted. I promise I'll look after you, and make sure to remind you what a great guy you are, every single day of our lives. Just please, please…marry me?" Kendall asked, his voice wavering a bit at the end.

James stared, still in shock, at everything happening in front of him. His eyes filled with unshed tears and he fell on top of Kendall, pinning him to the floor, kissing him passionately.

"Yes," he whispered "Yes. Yes. A million times yes! Of course I'll marry you! Yes!"

The whole group broke into cheers and applause.

Both of the guys got up and brushed themselves off before Kendall briefly pecked James on the lips. Smiling, he slid a simple gold band onto James' finger. James admired the simplicity yet the beauty of the ring. It was simple enough so that no one would call him the 'girl' in their marriage and yet it was beautiful in its own way. It was pure gold, with several small emeralds surrounding it. No flashy diamonds of showy rubies to give away their secret.

James laughed. Emeralds-like the color of Kendall's eyes.

"It's perfect," he whispered before pulling Kendall in for another, longer kiss filled with unrestrained passion…

Life was perfect…

**A/N: Or is it? I don't know, I leave it for you guys to consider. So! Wonder how many of you love me right now? All of you? Some of you? Maybe a few of you?**

**Lol. So Kendall and James are getting married...huh...interesting, well, if anyone's curious as to what their age currently is (in this story) they're seventeen (going on 18) but seventeen nonetheless...**

**Anyone wondering what Mama Knight, Gustavo and Kelly might say?**

**Or, Heaven forbid, James' parents anyone?**

**Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter!**

**REVIEW TIME!**

***8-10 Happy numbers and check back next week for next update! NOTE: I'm not sure...but I think I'll be out Friday because I'll be in my Dance Production until like 11 p.m, and Saturday I'll be at the beach celebrating our start of Junior Year with the rest of my classmates SO that probably means next chapter will be up sooner...at around mid-week, I'll work twice as hard to have it up at around Wednesday or Thursday so keep an eye out for that!***

**Reviews are my main motivators though, so...**

**REVIEW!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	20. Big Time Engagement

**A/N: So, here's next chapter, as promised! I'm sorry if it's not that great...I'm terribly sleep-deprived because of my school's Dance Production which is TOMORROW! OMG! I'm excited! BUT I haven't slept (or eaten much) all week so...my apologies if you don't find this chapter THAT good. I tried my best, though.**

**To the awesome people who reviewed, you guys are AWESOME!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Anime-tv-manga-books: Lol. I know what you're saying, but keep in mind that though they've been dating for a relatively short time they've been best friends for life and living together for a while now, I figure they know each other as much as people who've been dating for years...even more maybe. Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**-SuperNeos2: Amazing job with the next chapter of "Heavy Blood", loved it! Right now I can't remember if I reviewed or not but...it's just I've been so busy! But it's awesome and I can't wait for more and promise I WILL review next time! Regarding your review...hell you don't know just HOW right you are in saying there'll be trouble and drama ahead...you'll see what I mean soon enough...thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-Samanthateach: Thank YOU for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking it...lol. Why are you feeling sorry for Kames? They're getting MARRIED! Granted, well, it's me we're talking about so there WILL be problems ahead but...for what it's worth, James and Kendall might be put through hell and back, but they'll always find their way back to each other...hopefully, lol, I'm truly evil. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-Rusher equals Forever: True, life can never be perfect, but despite that, you are right, they ARE getting married! I'm glad you liked last chapter and hope you'll like this one as well, thanks for reviewing!**

**-LoveSparkle: Lol. Like I said, NONE of you guys saw the engagement coming, haha, that was kindda my intent all along. HOWEVER, is the drama truly over for our boys? If you really know me then you can probably guess the answer...thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-Madarao The Authoress: Oh please do, if you find out about anything BTR-related, DO let me know! Lol. You know me SO well, guess my soon-to-happen drama won't shock you that much, will it? Oh, I bet it will, we'll see...but for now, you can relax for a bit, they're getting married! They'll be happy...for a while at least. Anyways thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-jamesmaslowlover: Hope this was soon enough and yeah, they ARE getting married...we'll see how everything works out in the end. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-annabellex2: Well, we'll soon see about that. You can be rest assured though, that there WILL be some challenges our boys will have to face and pretty soon too...enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Eloisa M: Lol. Glad you liked last chapter and hope you like this one as well, thanks for reviewing!**

**-4ever with Kames: Suuure. As a matter of fact, I DON'T have a boyfriend (much less a husband cuz that'd be weird seeing I'm only 16 years old), so sure, fine by me. Only problem is you'd want a divorce the second I posted the next Kames conflict, haha. Lol. Glad you liked the chapter, hope you enjoy this one as well and thanks for reviewing!**

**-SerenityRatliff: Oh, trust me, I would want to go as well. As it is, I'll do my very best to take all our imaginations to such a scenario. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-luke rusherboy: Technically, she WASN'T put 'in her place'. She's not really evil...and, well, I hate to say this but the vast majority of people have requested I include other foursomes so...the people have spoken. I'll do a couple of more, just not now cuz I'm busy planning their wedding...and all the conflicts that will arise soon, lol. WILL Kames make it out of it all together? Well, I don't know yet, we'll see! Lol. As it is, hope you like this chapter as well (minus the last part) and thanks for reviewing!**

**-ChocoChocoBloo: My, my, sure makes a nice change to be loved rather than threatened by you, lol. Hope you'll like this chapter as well and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Macklemoose: Wait...I'm confused? Why do you hate me if I make you feel warm and fuzzy? Shouldn't that be a good thing? Lol. I'm kidding, I love messing with my reader's emotions! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-Cashmeere: Wow, you sure did miss a lot, lol. But I'm glad you caught up and I'm glad you've liked it so far! Thanks for reviewing (especially for taking the time to review all the chapters you'd missed) you're incredible! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BTR AND NEVER WILL (OTHERWISE YOU'D ALL HATE ME BECAUSE KENDALL AND JAMES WOULD BELONG TO ME AND ME ALONE, BWAHAHA!)**

* * *

**Warning: MILD KOGAN, JARLOS, JAGAN, AND KENLOS...but nothing TOO major.**

* * *

Ch. 20: Big Time Engagement

The ride back to the hotel afterwards was a pretty excited and noisy one. Jo, Dara, and pretty much all the actresses on-set kept asking James and Kendall a million questions about their upcoming wedding.

"So, where will the honeymoon be?" Jo asked them.

"I don't know…" Kendall said honestly "James?"

"I don't care…so long as you're there…" James said, taking Kendall's hand and giving him a kiss.

The girls all 'awwed' at the scene.

"Though, I've always wanted to go to Hawaii, you know?" James said.

"Hawaii sounds interesting," Kendall said, nodding "And very romantic" at this he pulled James into his lap so that the brunette was practically straddling him.

"Guys- I think there's a law somewhere that, I don't know, kind of forbids have sex in a public place…" Jett grumbled "So wait until we're at the hotel, alright? Thanks,"

"Jealous much?" Kendall asked, eyebrows raised.

"No thanks, I already had my fun with him one night…it was nothing special either…" Jett answered tauntingly.

Despite wanting to rip Jett's guts out for even mentioning his and James' one-night stand, Kendall forced himself to take deep breaths and remain calm. Nothing would spoil this night. Nothing. And especially not an idiot like Jett Stetson.

"Sorry," James mumbled, embarrassedly hiding his face in Kendall's shoulder.

"Hey, don't be, he's the idiot…" Kendall said, stroking James' hair gently.

"So, anyways," Dara said, trying to lighten up the mood after Jett "How're you guys going to play it? Will you keep it traditional? James won't wear a dress- right?"

"No!" James exclaimed immediately "Sorry, but I've had more than my fair share of dress-wearing occasions in my life and…no, that's never happening again, never."

Everyone laughed.

"You DO realize how gay that line just sounded right?" Kendall asked teasingly.

"So what? I am…suck it up," James said. Kendall laughed before kissing him hard.

"Oh I will," he whispered in James' ear "I'll suck it up _real hard _tonight…"

"Shit, not here Kendall," James moaned, already feeling the blonde's words have an effect on him.

Kendall smirked, kissed James' neck and then shrugged.

"Your loss," he said simply.

"So then…?" Jo pressed for details.

"I guess…we'll keep it traditional as much as we can." James said honestly "I mean, I sure as hell won't wear a dress but…we can both wear black and white tuxes…"

"Which of you will walk down the aisle?" Another actress, James though her name was Sophie, asked them.

"Whoever's dressed in white?" James offered weakly.

"No-together." Kendall said firmly "Just because one of us wears white doesn't make said person girly. No offense, girls,"

"None taken," said Dara with a shrug "So then?"

"Together it is…" James said automatically "Hey Carlos, Logan, you guys haven't said anything in a while, are you guys alright?" James asked, switching his focus from his unbearable sexy boyfriend- ahem- _fiancé _towards his best friends.

Kendall looked at them curiously. It WAS true that they'd been quieter than usual.

"Something bothering you?" Kendall asked them.

"No, nothing," Carlos mumbled, not quite meeting their eyes.

"Something IS bothering you," James said, eyes narrowed.

"Well, yes!" Logan exploded finally "Really guys? Really? You're getting _married_? At EIGHTEEN? How stupid is that?"

"What's it to you?" James immediately snapped back defensively.

"Everything if it threatens the band!" Logan fired back.

"It won't," Kendall said simply.

"How can you be so sure?" Logan countered. Kendall shrugged.

"Look, Logan," he began "I know it may not appear that way but…James and I know what we're doing alright? We're mature enough to handle it and we love each other very much…we're perfect for one another. People who're perfect for one another and in love marry all the time, Logan. Age shouldn't really be a barrier to love."

"You guys are fighting half the time," Logan grumbled "And you're always on top of each other, jealous if anyone so much as LOOKS at the other one…"

"Well, every couple has its fights. Besides, the jealousy just indicates how much we want each other and how committed we are with each other." Kendall said.

"Do you trust James, Kendall?" Logan asked tryingly, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Yes, I do." Kendall answered immediately.

"If, in some point of the future, Sean moved to L.A and became you guys' neighbor, would you be able to leave the house with James alone in it and go to work?" Logan pressed.

"I…" Kendall said, feeling all eyes on him "You know what, Logan? Yes, I would. Want to know why? Because after nearly losing James in that accident I realized none of his past mistakes really mattered anymore, so long as he remained with me. I think he learned his lesson last time, and the fact that he's here with me and not in Minnesota with Sean already tells me whom he prefers. So, to specifically answer your question, Logan, yes I trust James implicitly. And he trusts me- is that right James?"

"Absolutely," James answered, arms crossed, eyes narrowed- daring Logan to say something else against them.

"You guys will go off and get married and live together…away from us," Carlos said sadly "And you'll forget about us and I'll lose my best friends…"

James and Kendall's gazes immediately softened upon hearing what _Carlos' _fears had been.

"Buddy, that's never going to happen…" James said softly, patting Carlos' arm sympathetically "You're my best friend and nothing's ever going to change that…"

"You won't be around anymore!" Carlos said "Who's going to play video-games with me and go down with me to the pool and prank people with me?"

"Katie can do all that. And I will too, we'll visit every day…promise." James said.

"Yeah, and there's my mom and sister to think about too," Kendall supplied helpfully "We can't just leave them abandoned in Palm Woods, and the rest of our friends either…we'll keep real close, Carlos. Real close."

"Promise?" Carlos asked, looking at Kendall with fear-filled eyes.

"Promise." Kendall said firmly, and hugging Carlos close to him. Carlos then dissolved into tears.

"I'll miss you guys!" he blubbered.

"Aw, we'll miss you too 'Los, don't cry," James said, stroking the Latino's hair comfortingly while Kendall patted his back sympathetically.

"Carlitos, you're making a scene, love." Logan muttered "They're not going away to another planet, Carlos. We'll still see them every day. Besides, we still have the band, so we'll see each other every day at work. Everything will stay the same…for the most part anyways…congratulations you guys, I guess…" he admitted reluctantly.

"Thanks," Kendall and James answered together.

"Hey, Carlos, buddy cheer up. Can I ask you for a special favor?" James asked him.

"S-sure…" Carlos replied, wiping his eyes.

"Be my best man?" James requested. Carlos' eyes immediately lit up and he broke into a wide grin.

"Really?" he asked.

James and Kendall both laughed at his hyped up attitude.

"Sure," James said.

"Wow! Yeah, yeah, for sure I'll do it!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Guess that prompts the next question," Kendall said with a smile "Logan, will you be _my _best man?"

Logan smiled and smacked fists with Kendall.

"Of course," he replied "Though I have to say guys, you'll have a tough time escaping Gustavo's wrath on this one…"

"We'll manage," James replied simply "He had to have known this was coming…"

"You have to let your parents know too, you guys," Carlos said.

"Yeah, we will, won't we?" said James with a sigh "Jeez, planning a wedding's so damn complicated…Kendall- can't we just elope to Vegas?"

Kendall chuckled.

"We could…if that's what you want. I don't care," he said.

"You guys CAN'T be serious…" Logan muttered.

"Chill, Logan, we're not…" James said with a roll of his eyes.

"We're here…" Kendall said, looking out the bus's windows where, effectively, they'd arrived at their hotel.

James sighed.

"It's show time," he whispered. Kendall nodded. They clasped each other's hand and together, with Carlos and Logan headed up to the Lobby where Mama Knight, Katie, Gustavo, and Kelly waited for them so they could all have dinner together. Kendall felt a pang of guilt, knowing his mother hadn't been able to come along to the Eiffel Tower with them because the bus was too full but feeling better knowing that she'd be able to go tomorrow.

HOWEVER, he was more worried about what his mom would think about her seventeen-going-on- eighteen son being already engaged, and to his boyfriend no less. He was just glad his mom wasn't really into the whole religious fanaticism most mothers are when regarding their children's wedding.

"DOGS," Gustavo greeted them "I hope you had fun fooling around today and that you rest tomorrow because we have big scenes to shoot after tomorrow!"

"Gustavo's right guys," Kelly said "Kendall…you need to make sure you memorize your lines very well because the next scene's the first kiss scene…and you want to have the least takes of that scene possible, correct?"

"Yes," Kendall replied "I'll get to it right away but first…mom, Katie, Gustavo, Kelly…there's-something- you guys should know about…"

"Yes, Kendall dear, what is it?" Mama Knight asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Mom, I need to you to please keep an open mind about this and remember that I'm turning eighteen in about three months' time, alright?" Kendall asked, not quite meeting his mother's eyes.

"Kendall, honey, what's going on?" Mama Knight asked, hands on her hips "It can't be any good news if you're this serious…"

"No, actually, they are mom, it's just- well- James and I…" Kendall broke off, not knowing how to best break the news to his mother, much less Gustavo and Kelly.

"Yes…" his mom urged him on.

"We're engaged," James said finally and with a sigh, holding out his left hand so they could all see the ring.

The three adults' mouths dropped to the ground. Katie just broke into a wide grin.

"Nice ring, big brother," Katie said, nodding approvingly "Who helped you pick it out? It's impossible you made it on your own…"

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in, little sister, you helped me pick it out, whatever," Kendall said, briefly hugging her.

"Really Kendall?" Katie asked him once he'd let go of her "You proposed to him on top of the Eiffel Tower? How cliché is that?"

"Shut up, it was a spur-of-the-moment thing, I was going to do it once we got back home, you know that…" Kendall said "But I just couldn't wait anymore, I had to know James would be mine forever,"

"Well now you do," James said, kissing him briefly.

That's when the other three snapped out of their shock.

"K-Kendall, honey, are you sure?" his mom asked him "James, dear, don't get me wrong, I love you but…aren't you guys a little bit too young?"

"You're never too young to fall in love, Mrs. Knight," James said honestly.

"Oh, I know that it's just- Kendall- my baby, when did you grow up?" she said tearfully and she collapsed into Kendall's arms crying.

Kendall patted his mom's back sympathetically.

"Mom, shh, it's alright. Mom, it's okay, we're just getting married, it's not the end of the world…" he said softly.

"B-but you'll want to-to live on your own and-and I won't see you as much and-and…Oh my! I'm just going to miss you, so, SO much Kendall!"she wailed.

"Two of my dogs are getting married…" Gustavo said quietly "And to each other no less…how will this affect the band?"

"It won't," James and Kendall answered together.

"Guys, things like this ALWAYS affect bands…" Kelly said "You guys will start by moving in together…then you'll put your home life before your work and next thing you know, the band's over because you have to settle for a stable job in order to pay the bills. Keeping a home is expensive, you should know that…"

"Well, we won't abandon the band, and our music career so far has been able to provide for all our needs, I don't see why any of that needs to change," James said honestly.

"What about children?" Kelly countered "Have you thought about that? How they come along with more expenses?"

"What? No!" Kendall immediately replied "Kelly! We're not even eighteen years old yet! Of _course _we're NOT thinking about children right now! Maybe sometime in the future we can consider adoption but…certainly not now."

James turned slightly pink.

"Everything will be the same…promise," he said softly. Kendall nodded in agreement.

"If you're so sure then," Gustavo said with a shrug "There's nothing I can really do to stop you, as Kendall very well put it, you dogs will turn eighteen in roughly 3 months' time…"

Mama Knight sighed in defeat as well.

"Well, we might as well as say congratulations, to you both," Mama Knight said, smiling weakly at them before hugging James "And welcome to the family James!"

"Thanks, Mama Knight," James said, hugging her back before smacking fists with Katie.

"Hey, this is awesome!" Katie mused "I'll have another brother to fight with from here on,"

James nodded, grinning.

"Guess I'll have a pesky but brilliant little sister from now on," he said.

Kelly sighed grabbing her pen and beginning to scribble on her notepad.

"Congratulations you two, now, James- have you told your parents yet? And I'll need you guys to give me the invite list as soon as possible so we can start looking at places for the reception where we won't be too crowded. Also, I'll need you guys' measurements so I can have the suits ready and if you're planning on having any bridesmaids or best men then I'll need their measurements too. Also, have you planned on what type of wedding you'll want? We can arrange for a beach wedding, certainly, though that'll make the guests' lodging a bit tricky, or if you'd rather keep it traditional then we can arrange that as well…I'll also need you guys to let me know of any type of food allergies for the banquet or-"Kelly said, scribbling away furiously.

"Whoa, whoa, Kelly slow down. What are you doing?" Kendall asked her.

"Preliminary preparations for a wedding. These things take time to organize, you know?" she said, eyebrows raised "You guys DO want to get married before the end of the year comes right?"

"I-yeah, yeah sure but…Kelly, we'd planned on working on it ourselves, you know, on our free time- you don't need to burden yourself with this as well. I'm sure you've got more than enough work already…" James said.

"Nonsense you two. We all know, very well, that it'll be much more neat, organized, and with as less mistakes possible if I organize it than if you guys do. And I hate to burst your bubble but there's no way the media won't find out about this and WILL make a scene out of this. It's our job, for Big Time Rush's sake that they make a GOOD scene out of this wedding rather than a TERRIBLE scene. Got it?"Kelly said as she continued to scribble on her notepad.

"She's right, you know, and keeping that in mind…look, I'm not telling you guys to limit yourselves in any way. Do whatever you got to do, get whatever you need to get to make the day special for you two, just try not to go too over-the-top with costs alright? Let's keep the spending to a happy medium got it?" Gustavo said, taking off his glasses and wiping them before putting them back on.

"Gustavo, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kendall asked incredulously "You're going to pay for our wedding?"

"Of course I'll pay for you guys' wedding, who else did you think was going to put it together for you?" Gustavo boomed out.

"I-uh-thought we'd have to get it out of our savings. You know, from the salaries we get from being in BTR…" James said.

"No way…listen, for the past two years all of you dogs have become like family to me. You've shown me what it's like to have a family again. And I won't make my family have to limit themselves money-wise on the most important day of their lives. Ever." Gustavo said "And the same applies for you two dogs whenever you two decide to get married, which, I sincerely hope isn't for another 10 years, you understand?"

Carlos and Logan nodded, blushing.

"Thanks Gustavo, you're the best," James said, for once doing a rare thing and hugging the man, Kendall copied his actions.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you're welcome, off with you two." Gustavo said, although he couldn't help smiling at them.

"What about the-the honeymoon?" Mama Knight asked with a slight blush "Have-have you guys thought of where you'd like to go? I'd really like to collaborate on that part and I'm sure your mother will want too as well James…if we can…"

Kendall and James blushed.

"Well-uh-Kendall and I thought… Hawaii… would be a nice place to visit, especially since none of us have been there before," James said softly.

Carlos and Logan wolf whistled, making Kendall and James turn redder.

"We certainly can arrange for that to happen, yes," Mama Knight said, blushing lightly as well.

"Well…today certainly seems to have been a day full of surprises," Kelly said "However, we should all head to bed now. Guys, you need your rest, as do we. Remember, we have one more day of sight-seeing tomorrow and then it's back to business. Kendall, memorize your lines- James, don't distract him too much, okay? It's in your best interest for him to learn his lines correctly…" she said authoritatively.

"Yes ma'am!" James said jokingly before grabbing Kendall's hand and the four guys made their way to their rooms while the adults (and Katie) made their way to theirs.

On the elevator, James couldn't help but notice how, despite assuring them that they were okay with the whole thing, Carlos and Logan seemed to be acting awkwardly around them.

"Is something wrong guys?" he asked them again.

"N-no, why'd you ask again?" Logan said.

"Do you guys want to _have fun_ again tonight?" Kendall asked, catching on with James about their friends' strange behavior.

"You really shouldn't say things like that anymore," Logan said, avoiding his friends' eyes "You guys are engaged after all…"

"Ah, so that's what this is all about…" James said, finally getting it "I don't believe it…are you guys jealous?" he asked with a smirk.

"Why would we be?" Carlos said, not quite meeting James' eyes.

"Carlos, Logan, are you guys afraid our relationship will change because James and I are married?" Kendall asked "That's absurd. We'll all still be best friends and…we'll still love you guys. A lot."

"Sure," Logan said skeptically, rolling his eyes.

"I mean it," Kendall said, grabbing Logan's wrists and pulling the smart boy against him, pressing a bruising kiss to his lips.

Logan moaned weakly and tried to fight Kendall off but to no avail. The blonde was obviously better fit than him and was able to overpower him easily. Logan soon gave up trying to make the blonde let go of him and instead allowed Kendall to take the lead.

To their side, James had begun kissing Carlos as well, the Latino offering even less resistance than his boyfriend.

"We'll still love you guys," James said sincerely, looking at Carlos' sinfully innocent eyes which were full of fear.

"You won't ever leave us? Promise?" he asked weakly.

"Promise," Kendall said firmly, briefly pulling away from Logan, though not letting the smart boy out of his embrace.

"You guys really don't have anything to worry about," James continued "Everything will be the same and we'll all be best friends, forever…"

"I guess…" Logan admitted reluctantly "Alright you two, if the offer's still up, I think Carlos and I are up to having more fun with you guys tonight…"

Kendall and James both grinned naughtily at them and then at each other.

"Took you long enough to get in the mood," Kendall said simply before the four boys made their way into Kendall and James' hotel room, already beginning to fumble with each other's clothing…

**A/N: Ta-da! So...ARE Carlos and Logan really okay with Kames getting married? If not, what's bugging them so much? So now Kames needs to plan their wedding and Kendall's family PLUS Gustavo and Kelly agree...but what will James' family say on the matter? And what about the movie? It's high-time for certain scenes to take place...**

**Just what will Kames be up against next?**

**Try to guess!**

**REVIEW TIME!**

***8-10 Happy numbers!**

**Check back next FRIDAY for next update, whew! Finally back on my regular update-schedule! **

**BTW, plz forgive any spelling and/or grammar errors you might've found in this chapter...this was written in such a rush, I literally had an HOUR to put it together and I've got no time to spell-check, so sorry :(**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	21. Sinfully Innocent Kiss

**A/N: Hello again everybody! I was glad most of you got my "You're never too young to fall in love" line even though I was in such a rush I didn't clarify it was James' song with Matty B! Anyways...MAN, our Dance Production was EPIC! I loved it! Anyways, my week's been...ehh, what can I say? It's been okay for the most part...and since I don't have anything else to tell you, I'll get straight to the part you guys want...but before, lol.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-samanthateach: Thank you, I'm glad my updates are a great way to start your weekend, lol. Yes, they're getting married...and don't worry, they'll be working on the trust issue A LOT, trust me. From this chapter on...you'll see. For now, I'll let you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-LoveSparkle: I'm glad you did...I wrote it and then forgot to specify the line,lol. Indeed, that was sweet of Gustavo and they ARE getting married...not without some complications because, then again, that's me. Lol. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-Rusher Equals Forever: Hmm...we'll see about your predictions. Cargan definitely needs some reassuring that nothing will change between them, you are right...and as for James' parents, well, we'll see. For now though the drama's going to be in an entirely different direction. I'm SO mean, I know...we'll enjoy the ch****apter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-ChocoChocoBloo: Lucky you! I'm struggling with my grades currently so...yeah, I'm envious. Anyways, well, there WILL be more foursomes later on, but for now, I think it's high time for some drama to take place. You will kill me after this chapter so I better go hide right now! (*runs off to an unknown place and shouts from there*) Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter! As always, don't-kill-me...**

**-jamesmaslowlover: Hope this was fast enough for you! Enjoy the chapter and as always, thanks for reviewing!**

**-Macklemoose: You know...I hadn't thought of bringing Sean back...now I'm debating whether or not to do it...I'll definitely keep your suggestion in mind...for now though, it's high time the guys go through some drama so...enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Anime-tv-manga-books: Lol. Glad you liked last chapter, this one isn't as fluffy though, you've been warned...still I hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**-SuperNeos2: Can't wait for your next update! Well...James' parents' reactions will come...just not right now because I'm evil and I want the guys to go through some more drama before beginning with THAT posible-drama...enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-4ever with Kames: Glad you got my quote! Lol. Guess I am...bet you'll be asking for a divorce though, after this chapter. I warned you...anyways thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-EagleAce11: I'm afraid there'll be no foursomes in this chapter since I want to focus more on the drama and pressure that will put a certain strain on the Kames wedding plans. HOWEVER, there'll definitely be some action during the honeymoon and...I might throw in another foursomes with Cargan in the future since many people seem to be asking for them. For now though...gotta get back on plot, and smut distracts me too much, lol. Still, hope you like the chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-annabellex2: Well...we'll son see a bit more of why Cargan are acting so strange...for now though, it's all about the Kames drama so be prepared! Enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-November 2 1990: First off...wow, cool username. Anyways, back to your review...oh that's what this chapter's ALL about...how did you guess? Are you psychic? Lol. I have a feeling you'll be the only one pleased with this chapter so enjoy...and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Anonymous: I'm not sure if that's a good thing...or bad. Does it bring HAPPY tears into your eyes? Or does it bring SAD tears into your eyes? Lol. As it is, I'm glad my story is able to bring so much emotion to you and hope you'll like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: Hey! Yeah, I was a little sad you hadn't reviewed last chapter but now I know why and don't worry, I understand. It's happened to me too. Glad you got my quote and...well, be on the look-out for Jett...that's ALL I'll say, 'cause he's definitely not nice. Wonder why people suspect Jo so much and not Jett...whoops, getting ahead of myself there! Katie IS sneaky and funny, you are right, she's one of my favorite characters to write about! This chapter isn't at all fluffy though...minus the ending which...it's somewhat fluffy. It's dramatic though, hope you'll like it! Aww, you're one of my favorite authors too! Your last "Aftermath" update was simply amazing! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Cashmeere: OMG! OMG! I know! I squealed and cried and...OMG they're getting married! CarlosxAlexa forever! Just hope it won't affect the band though :s Yes, I know, tomorrow's Logan's b-day! Anyways...this isn't a foursome, sorry...but there will be more in the future. This here, is full-time drama, for which you'll probably hate me a bit...but oh well. Hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Madarao The Authoress: Lol. So far they haven't run into any obstacles...but that's changing now, sorry. Granted though, they still won't run into any opposition...not really. Anyways, I know, I saw that there won't be another season of BTR...then again, I sort of expected it. Not sure about the other Big Time Movie...I'm crossing my fingers that there WILL be one! For now though, so long as the band sticks together and makes more marvelous music, I won't be sad...well...not too sad. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**Whew! Long list! LOVED it! You guys are simply AWESOME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

**WARNING: Major Jendall...sorry guys, I know you'll all hate me...you've been warned**

* * *

**DEDICATORY: On the other hand, shout outs for Logan Henderson's B-day which is TOMORROW! Whoohoo! Happy Sept.14 everybody!**

* * *

Ch. 21: Sinfully Innocent Kiss

_Two days later…_

Kendall blinked several times, adjusting to the light streaming in through the window. All around him, he could hear his two best friends' and fiancé's slow breathing, indicating that they were all still asleep.

Kendal smiled at how _cute_ they all looked, despite the fact that they were all naked and the room reeked of sex.

Carlos was comfortably curled into Logan's chest, while James held Logan in a tight embrace and he himself had draped an arm and leg around James.

Smiling adoringly at the brunette, Kendall began running his hands lightly through James' hair, and began to kiss his bare back.

James smiled, waking up and feeling his boyfriend's light touches, snuggling closer to Kendall.

"Morning baby," Kendall whispered.

"Mm…I love waking up like this," James murmured. He moved around a bit, stretching his long legs and arms, his movements waking up Logan who yawned.

"Morning guys," he said sleepily.

"Good morning Logie-bear, did you sleep alright?" James said softly in Logan's ear, making Logan blush lightly, realizing he was still cuddled up to James.

"What can I say?" he retaliated "You make a very good pillow…"

"Hmm…boy's learning smart comebacks," James commented, making both Kendall and Logan laugh.

"Guys…shh…'M trying to sleep here…" Carlos mumbled, pressing tightly into his pillow.

"Aww…we're sorry 'Los," Logan said softly, meanwhile winking at both James and Kendall, both of them smirking when they got the hint.

"'S okay…" Carlos mumbled sleepily.

"So…since you don't like us making noise by talking I assume…this is okay?" James asked teasingly.

"Huh?" Carlos asked confused, cracking an eye open. However, he squeaked, alarmed as he saw his three best friends pounce on him. He squealed and squirmed as Kendall, James, and Logan began tickling him mercilessly.

"Stop, stop!" Carlos gasped "Okay, okay, I give up! You guys win! Get off!"

Smirking, the three boys pulled away from the Latino who was giving them a cute pout.

"Mm…I just love it when you pout like that," James said huskily, bringing Carlos in for a quick kiss "Makes you seem so…innocent. And I love corrupting your innocent mind, Carlos…"

Carlos groaned, DAMN did James know how to be a fucking turn on and a tease!

"Not now, James," Kendall said, pulling his boyfriend away from Carlos, for he could see Carlos and Logan were already getting uncomfortable and James had a very hungry and dangerous look in his eyes.

"Why?" James asked, now pouting cutely at Kendall himself.

Kendall smiled and shook his head. These three boys were going to be the death of him. And soon he was going to marry one of them.

"Look, we can ALL have fun later…but right now, I hate to say this, but I have a scene to shoot…and if we're not down by the set in half an hour, Gustavo will skin us alive, so we need to hurry up…"

"I hate today's scene…" James grumbled, crossing his arms like a child, throwing a tantrum.

Kendall rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's childish attitude.

"It's just acting, James. It's not real," he said, while taking James left hand and holding it up so they could both see very clearly the ring on his finger "Remember…THIS is real," Kendall murmured, lightly running his fingers through James' hand.

James blushed.

"Alright," he acknowledged, giving Kendall a small smile "I'll be fine. Just…remember, no matter how much you like kissing Jo, you're mine, okay?"

"I'll always be yours, James," Kendall said, briefly kissing James' cheek before getting up and helping his boyfriend up "And who says I'll enjoy kissing Jo today? I won't!"

Logan smiled as he watched James and Kendall begin to get ready for their day. He helped Carlos up and they too quickly got dressed before heading towards their room to get ready for the day. This should be interesting…

* * *

**At the set...**

"Alright, places everyone!" Elena called out. Immediately, several extras rushed into place and Kendall and Jo stood awkwardly in the center of the stage, waiting to be told the scene had begun.

They were filming at a real beach today, even though some of the movie's effects were still going to be produced by a blue screen.

Elena nodded towards them, and Kendall only had time to briefly glance at James who was with Carlos and Logan close to Elena, watching the scene unfold, before he had to begin as soon as the bell rung.

**(A/N: Sorry to interrupt...just remember, Kendall's Marco and Jo is Rachel alright? Good. On with it!)**

_Entering Movie World…_

_"I've had so much fun with you today, Marco!" Rachel said as she and Marco lay on the beach, cuddled together, watching the sunset. The sky was a beautiful purplish-orange color._

_"I've had fun too, Rachel," Marco murmured, playing with a strand of her hair absent-mindedly._

_"You know…you're not like other guys I've met before Marco…" Rachel began slowly._

_Marco smirked._

_"You mean I'm not like Drake?" he asked "I assume that's a good thing…"_

_"No, actually, it is," Rachel said quickly "But what I meant was…you're special for me, Marco,"_

_"Yeah well, princess, you're special for me too…" Marco said, smiling gently at her "I don't think I've ever been this serious about a girl before…"_

_"But Marco," Rachel said, turning away from him "I hate to think that this is just a spur of the moment thing for you…and that you'll forget about me as soon as I am gone…"_

_"I'll never forget you," Marco said sincerely "A pretty lady like you? One would have to be mad to forget you…"_

_"I'll be leaving you behind when we leave Paris in a week…" Rachel said miserably._

_"Or maybe not," Marco said mysteriously, smiling a mischievous smile at her._

_"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, looking at him strangely._

_"Well…let's just say I had a little chat with my parents. And they agree that studying abroad is a good opportunity for me, and after all, I've already been in Paris long enough, I need to explore some other places…" Marco began slowly, his smirk growing as Rachel's eyes widened and she broke into a huge grin._

_"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she exclaimed._

_"Well babe, it seems like you're looking at your new classmate…as of next Monday, I'll officially be a New Town High student…" Marco said._

_"Oh Marco!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into his open arms._

_Laughing, Marco took both of them to the water, before he unceremoniously dumped her down. Squealing as the cold water hit her body, soaking her clothes, Rachel began splashing him with water._

_"Hey no fair!" Marco called back, laughing as he returned her splashes._

_Growing tired of the game, he picked Rachel up and twirled her around, making her laugh._

_When they both grew tired of the water, they came out, just in time to see the last of the sun's rays disappearing in the horizon._

_"You're so beautiful," Marco said as they both laid down in the sand to watch night fall._

_"You are too," Rachel answered._

_Before either of them knew what was happening, they were inching closer and closer together._

_Their lips connected and both of them felt sparks as soon as their lips touched each others'._

_Marco wrapped an arm around Rachel's slim waist as Rachel wrapped both her arms around Marco's neck, bringing them closer together._

_Marco rolled them over so that he was pressing Rachel down into the cool sand._

_He ran his tongue across Rachel's lips and she willingly granted him access. Her hands came down from his neck and began tugging at his wet shirt, willing him to take it off. He complied, leaving her lips for mere seconds while he ripped it off, before continuing to kiss her passionately._

_End of Movie-world_

A bell rung, signaling the end of the scene.

James relaxed his fists which he'd had clenched tightly all the time during the scene and he let out a relieved sigh.

"Perfect you guys, it was perfect!" Elena called out "I think though, just to be safe, that we'll go for a second take, only one more…Kendall, Jo, well done you two well done!"

James groaned. Another one? She was kidding him, right?

"Relax," Logan whispered "You promised Kendall that this wouldn't affect you…"

"Ring, James," Carlos said softly "Just remember who has the ring…"

"Right…" James allowed grudgingly.

The second take ended finally and Kendall got up and off of Jo, gallantly offering her his hand so that she could stand up as well.

"Isn't it a little TOO suggestive for a kids' show, to have a heavy make-out session, with the guy shirtless and on a beach and then cut the scene out?" James wondered aloud, despite Logan and Carlos' warning glares.

Elena smiled kindly at James, acknowledging that the teen's comment was more out of jealousy than wishing to be rude.

"Well James, New Town High ISN'T a kids' show…it's a teens' show. And yes, it's a bit suggestive but…our audience is made up of mostly teenagers and they're watching worse stuff than this all the time. This scene's cute as hell and will have a lot of girls sighing for Kendall…"

"Not the best you could tell me right now…" James groaned.

"Why not?" Elena said "James, Kendall loves you-he's not into girls! After you guys get married, it'll shatter a lot of girls' dreams of ever having a chance with Kendall, and if you guys don't want THAT affecting the band's popularity, you have to make Kendall…and yourself as well…seem reachable to girls. However foolish their fantasies may be…"

James huffed, annoyed. But silently, he agreed with what Elena was telling him.

He and Kendall were considered the sexy duo in Big Time Rush (courtesy of their stylists) while Carlos and Logan were cute. Therefore, it would come as a major blow when the word got out that the two hottest members of the band were getting married. They had to work hard to make that blow affect them the least possible.

However, he scowled as he saw Jo and Kendall talking and laughing, apart from the rest of the crew.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he asked, coming up to them.

"Oh it's nothing!" Jo said, "It's just-I'd been holding it in for some time now…man, shooting that scene was so tough! I wanted to crack up half the time from how serious I was…it's like… 'No, Marco, we can't you'll leave' while all the while really wishing he'd actually do it…it was funny, that's all…"

"Well, dumping you on the water was funny too…" Kendall said "It actually reminded me of that one time you and I went to Malibu…remember?"

"How could I forget?" Jo said, smiling "You were so determined to learn how to surf and yet you kept falling off your surfboard…it was hilarious to see you try!"

"Yeah, and you were so mean…you kept laughing at my failed attempts…" Kendall said smiling as he remembered.

"So? You totally made me pay! You dumped me on the water and my dress got soaked! And it was a white dress, Kendall!"Jo exclaimed, both of them unable to contain their laughter at the memory.

"I covered you with my towel afterwards didn't I?" Kendall said, recovering "I didn't want any of the other guys getting a glimpse of what was mine…"

"Possessive much?" Jo asked teasingly "Anyways, did you ever learn how to surf after that?"

Kendall was about to answer but James cut him off abruptly.

"Yeah he did. _I _taught him," he said gruffly.

"Oh," Jo said softly, realizing James was mad at her "Well…I thought it was funny anyways,"

"Well I didn't!" James snapped back "And you might want to rethink about how you're acting because, last time I checked, you shouldn't find it funny to kiss another person's boyfriend, especially when said boyfriend is looking and what's more, they're getting married! I mean, what is WRONG with you? I'm seriously starting to think you shouldn't even come to our wedding because I can totally tell you're going o stand up in the middle and ruin it somehow and-"

"James!" Kendall said sharply, noticing the hurt look on Jo's face "Alright, I don't know what the hell's wrong with you. You promised me this scene wouldn't affect you and if it was going to get to you so much then you shouldn't have stayed and watched! Also, you've GOT to stop ranting at Jo like that! She's not to blame for this and neither am I! I thought you'd be more mature than this! Now, leave! Go walk it off or something, I really don't want to see you right now…c'mon Jo, let's go…" Kendall said, taking her hand and leading the young actress away while glaring at his boyfriend.

James huffed annoyed, but inside, he began to worry.

Maybe Logan WAS right after all…

Maybe they weren't ready to get married yet.

* * *

_That night…_

Kendall entered their apartment slowly. He was sure James had already gone to sleep because Carlos and Logan had told him the brunette had come up a few minutes ago. Kendall sighed. He and James hadn't spoken the entire day since their fight and that was making him uncomfortable. He wanted to make sure things were alright between them two, but he still thought James had overreacted and had been rude to Jo.

Although, truthfully, after watching the scene with Elena and the crew, Kendall had to admit that James DID have a right to be pissed.

The kiss had been innocent, at least in Kendall's part, and it honestly hadn't meant anything to him yet it didn't appear to be so. Kendall cursed his acting abilities which truly made it seem like he was enjoying himself. And he was. He liked Jo, a lot. This was his way of having her without betraying James' trust. And yet he knew he was betraying James' trust anyways. Although his friendship with Jo ever since James came back from the coma had been entirely innocent…he had to admit that there were times when he'd wished it weren't so.

He shook those thoughts away. He was forbidden from those kinds of thoughts now. He and James were going to get married and he wasn't about to cheat on James. Not now, not ever.

His heart broke into a million pieces as he opened the door and saw James curled up in their bed, surrounded by a million tissues, tear tracks still visible in his beautiful face. He was clutching his pillow tightly to his chest, as if willing to protect his heart with it. He was breathing lightly and Kendall realized he'd already fallen asleep.

Deciding it was best to leave James undisturbed for now, Kendall grabbed a pillow from the bed and made his way to the couch.

He sighed sadly, realizing how bad this was.

They were engaged. They were supposed to be getting married in less than a year, and already they were sleeping in separate beds.

He woke up a couple of hours later with a sore back and realized that James had left the bed. He also saw that the door leading towards the balcony was wide open, the chill from the night air having been what had woken him up in the first place.

He slowly made his way towards the balcony where James was staring into the blinking Paris lights in shorts and his sleeveless undershirt.

"You shouldn't be out on the cold and dressed like that," Kendall said coming from behind him. James turned to look at him for a second before gazing back towards the city.

"I'm serious," Kendall replied "You could catch a cold…here," he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around James. He then turned to go back inside, aware that James did not want to be with him right now.

"Thanks," James said stiffly, making Kendall turn to look at him "I…look, I'm sorry for…earlier today,"

"What for?" Kendall asked him, approaching him slowly "You have nothing to apologize for…"

"You know what I'm talking about," James said, avoiding Kendall's gaze, even as said blonde wrapped his arms around him. James didn't resist him and instead allowed himself to be engulfed by Kendall's warmth.

"James…like I said, there's nothing you should be sorry for," Kendall said "Okay…so you WERE a bit harsh on Jo but…to be fair, she WAS kissing your boyfriend. I think I would've overreacted too…"

James smiled tentatively at him.

"I hate fighting with you," he said sincerely.

"I hate fighting with you too…" Kendall said, cupping James' face "So then…let's not fight anymore, shall we?"

James closed his eyes as Kendall brought their faces closes together and soon felt Kendall's lips brush his own. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, soon wrapping legs around Kendall's waist too.

"Take me to bed, babe?" he asked quietly.

Kendall grinned.

"With pleasure, soon-to-be husband of mine…" he replied.

They both fell asleep once again, this time, in each other's embrace.

Then again, maybe Logan was wrong.

Maybe, just maybe, they could overcome all obstacles life threw in their way and make it out of them stronger than ever.

Maybe they WERE ready to get married.

Because they loved each other…

**A/N: There. Done. Do you guys hate me? No? Maybe? Well...we've seen now Kames' first real fight since their engagement...and if you guys paid close attention you'll be able to tell some problems that will arise in their relationship. So the question is this...do you guys agree with Logan that Kames is not yet ready to be married and should break off their engagement...or are Kendall and James right in wanting each other...despite everything?**

**Will Kames make it to the altar?**

**I am EVIL...I know.**

**Anyways, review and let me know what you guys think of everything!**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**See you all next Friday!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	22. Welcome To Rome Big Time!

**A/N: Hiya people! **

**First of all, I want to say, I'm sorry. I know I couldn't update yesterday like I'd promised BUT my school's had this Leadership Seminar I've had to attend both yesterday AND today PLUS I had my last exam in my French classes today to pass to Niveau 3-this is to say Level 3, lol. SO, I've had a lot more activities in my agenda than I'd originally envisioned.**

**SO, for the sake of not losing any more time, I am sorry, this chapter will NOT include my normal shout outs section, I just don't have the time guys.**

**IF you reviewed however, know that you are awesome, that I appreciate like you have no idea and YOU are the main motivation and the reason this is up here at all.**

**This is for you guys!**

**Enjoy,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 22: Welcome to Rome, Big Time!

"Wow…I can't believe our time in Paris passed so quickly!" Carlos said, gazing longingly out the plane's window.

"I can't either," Logan said, hugging Carlos to him "But cheer up! Rome's cool too!"

"I'll have so many good memories of Paris," James said as he too gazed out longingly the window before glancing down to the engagement ring on his left hand.

Kendall smiled before extending a hand to caress James' hair.

"We all have them, baby, but Logan's right…Rome will be a new adventure and, besides, you know…even after all this traveling is over, there's still an even more exciting event waiting for us back home…"he said.

James rolled his eyes.

"You know, planning a wedding is not ALL fun and games right?" he said "I've heard from some people that it can be really stressful…"

"Did your mom tell you that?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," James admitted.

The other three laughed.

"So, James," Kendall said, smiling at his boyfriend "I haven't really been able to _talk _with your mom about all this…what do you think? Will she be waiting for me with a gun at the airport?"

James laughed.

"She's fine with it, she told me that when I spoke to her about it on the phone, I've told you that before…" James said, grabbing Kendall's hand "She knew it was coming, remember? She was the first one to admit we were both going to get married someday…"

"She probably meant it as a joke James," Carlos said "Or if not, she probably wasn't expecting it while you were still _seventeen_…"

"But I won't be, for long," James said proudly "I'm turning eighteen in two weeks' time…"

"Yeah, that's right…speaking about that. How do you want to celebrate it, Jamie?" Kendall asked, pulling his boyfriend in for a hug "Eighteen…it's an important birthday after all…"

"Well, I don't care, so long as my two best friends and my awesome fiancé are there to celebrate it with me…" James said, before his eyes lit up and he raised his eyebrows suggestively "We might even have some fun time together afterwards…"

"Sounds cool," Logan said, grinning.

"Looking forward to it," Carlos said with a nod.

Kendall just winked at James who blushed.

"Guys," Logan said, growing serious "I need to speak to you two about something important, however,"

"What is it, Logan?" Kendall asked, snapping into leader mode.

"Well," Logan bit his lip nervously "As you guys know…the four of us have sort of, been _playing _with each other for the last couple of weeks…and I was wondering, I mean, I love our time together but…you know, you guys ARE getting married so…how will this affect our relationship?"

"Relationship?" James said sharply, sitting upright "Logan, there IS no relationship. You know that. Before we began all this we thought you guys had it very clear, you and Carlos were a couple, me and Kendall were another. We could share one another amongst ourselves but…the couples would remain the same. I mean…I love you guys, but just not in THAT way…"

Kendall also looked apprehensive.

"No, we know that," Carlos said quickly "What Logan meant, I'm sure is, well…after you guys get married will we still be able to- have fun- with each other from time to time or will these meetings have to stop?"

Both James' and Kendall's faces visibly relaxed at this.

"Oh, that," Kendall said "Well…personally I see no reason why being married should change the fact that we can have fun together- in all senses- I mean, we're still going to hang out together, work together, go on tours and trips together, why shouldn't we- you know- _be _together as well?"

Carlos and Logan smiled, relieved.

"Guys, we're here…" Katie said looking up from her iPad as they all felt the plane begin to descend "And next time…discuss these things in private, will you? I really didn't have to know what you guys are doing behind closed doors! You're just lucky Gustavo and Kelly are in another cabin in this jet and that mom's asleep!"

"You'd already caught us before, baby sister," Kendall said "Why is hearing about it worse than seeing it?"

"It just is…I didn't need confirmation of my theory," Katie said with a shudder.

The four boys blushed but smiled nonetheless.

Rome was going to be fun!

* * *

**Nighttime in Rome...**

"Wow, this place is cool!" James said, admiring the view. Night was already falling in Rome and the many antique-looking buildings were illuminated by a soft golden light. The place was also full of fountains and gardens blossoming with different kinds of flowers were located practically everywhere.

A man approached them.

"Buona sera, Big Time Rush mi chiamo Gianluca, e io sarò il vostro autista a Roma," he said, extending a hand towards Kendall who shook it awkwardly **(A/N: Know that I have no clue about how to speak italian, and the only languages I may be held accountable for are english, spanish, and a bit of french, any italian errors, blame Google translate)**

"Um...Logan?" he said, turning to the smartest BTR member for help but Logan shrugged.

"Don't look at me," he said helplessly "I don't know italian,"

"He said his name's Gianluca and that he'll be our driver here in Rome," Katie said nonchalantly, coming from behind them.

"You know italian?" Kendall exclaimed, looking at his sister, impressed.

"I've been taking some online courses," Katie said before turning to the driver and briefly asking him in italian if he spoke english.

The man nodded and smiled at them kindly.

"Let me take you all to your hotel to rest now," he said in heavily accented english.

"Ah, yes, that sounds wonderful! I'm TIRED!" Gustavo said, coming from behind them.

"Me-me too..." Mama Knight said trying in vain to suppress a yawn.

Kelly nodded tiredly beside them.

"We should go to bed right away," Logan said smartly "That way we'll be well-rested for tomorrow and can go sight-seeing for a little while. I really want to go see the Roman Colosseum!"

The guys nodded tiredly, not wanting to contraddict Logan and have to listen to him ranting longer than necessary...

* * *

_At the hotel..._

"What do you mean there are only three rooms available?" Gustavo thundered at the poor hotel's receptionist who stammered an apology.

Gustavo huffed and argued with the woman for a while longer before giving up and giving the group a frown.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, reading Gustavo's look.

"The hotel made a mistake and only booked us three rooms..." Gustavo grumbled "So that basically means we have no place to sleep while we're here! Unless, of course, we pay for other rooms but we can't afford these Roman prices! Ah!"

"Relax Gustavo," Kendall said quietly "That only means we'll have to share..."

"With only three rooms available, and 8 of us, how does the math work out, genius?" Logan muttered.

"Simple enough," Kendall replied "You, Carlos, James, and I will share a room...ordering an extra bed for you two is bound to be less costly than a whole room. Mom, Katie, and Kelly can share another and Gustavo can have one for himself..."

"Nah, we'll be too cramped if I share with your family," Kelly said "It's alright, I can share with Gustavo..."

Gustavo blushed lightly but nodded nonetheless.

"It's set then," he said "Just let me make the necesary arrangements to get you guys that extra bed..."

"Well this should be interesting," James mused, his eyes sparkling with newfound mischief.

Discreetly, his hand made its way to Carlos and then slapped his ass playfully, making Carlos yelp in surprise and Kendall smirk knowingly.

Logan sighed before smiling at his boyfriend and best friends.

James was right...this would be interesting indeed.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this wasn't particularly interesting and it's sort of a filler and probably wasn't worth the wait BUT I tried my best to make it at least a bit humorous and I did have to have the guys arrive in Rome so...what new adventures await for the guys in here? And the four of them are sharing a bedroom! Fun times ahead anyone?**

**Things are about to get...interesting indeed.**

**By the way, do NOT be fooled, James' mother's reaction was never intended to be the dramatic one, you'll see what I mean...later on ahead. For now, be expecting a new character soon...SuperNeos2, you know what I'm talking about.**

**Please please please review!**

**Next chapter will most definitely be up by next Friday AND will include the shout outs, again, I'm sorry you guys...**

**But DO let me know what you guys thought of the chapter AND about you guys' suspicions for the drama brewing ahead...**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	23. Big Time Event Night

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**So, here's next chapter, as promised! Hope you guys enjoy! This should answer any questions you guys have left regarding why Cargan wasn't AS excited for the Kames wedding as they should've been...**

**That said, thank you to all those amazing people who reviewed last chapter! You guys ROCK!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-november 2 1990- Well...I hope my PM answered your question, yes, of course Kendall's still in NTH, don't worry...you'll see more filming going on son enough. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-jamesmaslowlover: Hope this was soon enough for you, lol. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-LoveSparkle: It is indeed...we'll see how the guys manage in Rome but there'll definitely be some fun times ahead!**

**-ChocoChocoBloo: (*Eyes widen in fear*) B-but why? WHY? Lol. Thanks for reviewing, as always, please don't kill me, and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**-SuperNeos2: I really can't tell you...All I CAN say is that there WILL be drama in James' family over James' wedding...and the dad IS related, yes, but not everything that glitters is gold...you'll see what I mean further on. For now, yes, please be excited because I'll be sending you before anyone else (soon as I have next chapter ready) a couple of sneak peeks from next chapter. I'd like to know what you think about my own version of...well...you know. BTW, I'm super excited for your next update! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-Anime-tv-manga-books: Relax, lol. Writing Kames angst is SuperNeos' specialty, not mine. I could never do it...and I won't go that way, I'm all about drama though so be expecting tons of that and soon! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chapter!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: Lol. Yeah, I hadn't really mentioned how the boys had been traveling before so I had to add that there, I'm glad you liked it though...well, this one's definitely NOT a filler...it's more of like a wrap-up one with the whole Cargan situation PLUS the beginning of a lot of stress for Kames so...I hope you like this chapter, amazing job, like always in "Aftermath" and thanks so much for reviewing!**

**-Anonymous: Aww...I'm glad you liked it and that you didn't get annoyed by the extra-wait! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**-4ever with Kames: Hope this sattisfies the wait...thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-Rusher equals Forever: Well...I'll try my best to impress you this chapter. Granted its more fluff than anything...but it DOES wrap up several loose ends with Cargan AND marks the beginning of, well, stressful situations for Kames...BUT I'll shut up now and let you read and judge for yourself! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-EagleAce11: Glad you liked it...and there'll be some fun times ahead, I'll tell you that...Thanks for reviewing and hope you like the chapter!**

**-SerenityRatliff: Lol. I got most of your review without the need for Google translate...italian's not that different from spanish, thank God! I'm glad you liked last chapter and hope you'll like this one as well! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Cashmeere: I don't know...I've seen some interviews which have me worried that the guys are thinking about splitting up...I DO hope I'm just imagining things though...they DID win in the KCA's Mexico! I'm glad they're having a fun time in Australia. About your review...indeed the boys have some fun and interesting times ahead of them Gustavo blushed because this author likes to pair a lot of people up and if you've paid close attention to other chapters I've kind of implied a Gustavo/Kelly relationship. However, I don't know if I'm going to leave it just like that or if I'll actually dedícate some story-line to them...I might, who knows? For now though, thanks for reviewing and hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: If BTR were mine we'd either have gotten a 5th season or...I don't know...but the boys deserve EVERYTHING in this world and, well, if I could give it to them, would all my freakin' school have 1D (blech) fever? NOOOO...BTR would RULE THE WORLD! Alas, so sad, I do not own...**

* * *

Ch.23: Big Time Event Night

"Ah, I haven't slept this well in AGES!" Kendall exclaimed, stretching his limbs as the sun's rays shining through the room's window woke him up.

At his side, James smiled, leaving his eyes closed for the time being, he only snuggled closer to the blonde.

Kendall smiled at his boyfriend and lightly ran a hand through the brunette's hair.

"Morning babe," he said softly while kissing James' lips lightly.

"I want to keep sleeping," James said, pouting cutely while opening his eyes a little "I was having a good dream..."

"Aww, were you dreaming about me, babe?" Kendall asked jokingly.

"Would I dream about anyone else walking down the aisle with me?" James said, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"And Carlos and I are supposed to be sappy?" Logan asked sarcastically "Seriously you two! Could you be any less sappy in the morning? We only just woke up…"

"Aw, Logie-bear, didn't you sleep alright last night?" James fired back tauntingly "You seem a bit cranky today…perhaps I can kiss and make it better for you?"

"No, don't you _dare _go near my boyfriend, Diamond," Carlos said jokingly "Go do your own boyfriend…"

"Nice to know you're awake, Carlos," Kendall said before scrunching up his face adorably and pushing off the brunette who'd enthusiastically thrown himself on Kendall's body, kissing his bare chest while toying with Kendall's sleeping shorts "Get OFF, James, I'm sure Carlos was being sarcastic about the whole sex thing!"

James pouted and attacked Kendall's neck.

"I want to play with my Kenny," he whined "I need some loving after getting absolutely nothing for more than 24 hours!"

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all rolled their eyes at this.

"You horn dog," Kendall muttered, nevertheless pulling James into an embrace "Much as I'd like to please you, baby, we have some scenes to shoot today. I promise we can try to have some fun tonight, though, after the party…"

"Oh, that's right! There's a party tonight!" Carlos said excitedly.

"You'd forgotten about it already?" Logan mused "It's our biggest event yet! Gustavo said we'll be singing for the whole NTH cast and a few, very prominent members of the Italian government, AND it's going to be televised live worldwide…"

"Way to make my stomach feel queasy, Logan," James murmured.

"Nervous, babe?" Kendall asked him, looking at his boyfriend in shock.

"Well-a little," James admitted.

"Why? You're not usually the one with stage fright…" Kendall said.

"It's not stage fright," James said quietly "Rather, it's knowing that our wedding won't be a secret anymore after today…"

Realization dawned on Kendall's face.

"Jamie," he said slowly "We don't have to do this if you don't want to…you don't have to wear the ring even! No explanations to the media, no worrying over the fan's reactions, nothing…not until you're ready James…"

"Thanks," James said, smiling gratefully at Kendall "But I think it's best if we just get this out of the way…I mean, Kelly was right when she said we wouldn't be able to keep our marriage from going public…well, now's as a good a time as any to make this announcement…"

"Alright, if you're sure," Kendall said "I just want what's best for you baby,"

"And anyways," Logan intervened "The party's not even until 8 o'clock tonight, AND we have to shoot some scenes first before we have the entire afternoon to ourselves…you don't have to get nervous yet, James,"

"Thanks," James replied, smiling at Logan gratefully.

Logan returned his smile.

"So…what's our first scene again?" Carlos asked, clueless while he slowly got up and began to walk around the room to shake himself out of his slumber.

The other three rolled their eyes at this while also getting up.

"Marco, that's me, will be telling you guys that I'm leaving Paris to join Rachel, and Andrew- James- is going to try to dissuade me from going after her." Kendall said. James smirked.

"I won't actually have to act for this one," James said. Kendall shook his head and ignored his boyfriend's jealous comment.

" You, Carlos, or should I say Tony, and Logan who'll be Joshua will just be sad that I'm leaving and will start figuring out a way to come with me to Rome…" Kendall said.

"But…we're not in France anymore?" Carlos said, looking lost and clueless.

Logan face-palmed.

"We don't necessarily HAVE to be 'Litos," he said "The scene's supposed to take place inside Marco's house, which is to say that we can record in ANY house at all and still let it be believable!"

"Oh…" Carlos replied while Kendall and James could only shake their heads at their Latino friend.

"Shall we go now?" Kendall asked.

The other three nodded, already rising and beginning to get ready for the day.

* * *

_That Night…_

Kendall was smiling as he waited for James to finish getting ready so they could finally head down to the Lobby (where Carlos and Logan had been waiting for them for the past half hour) so the limousine could take them to the party.

Today had been a great day so far, Kendall thought. The movie scenes they'd shot had gone amazingly well and there'd been no awkward situations for any of them. Besides, Kendall hated to admit it, but he was a bit excited for tonight's event. After tonight, he realized, the whole world would realize James was taken, that James was HIS.

"Alright, we're set, let's go!" James said, coming out and grabbing Kendall's hand.

"Whatever you say James _Knight_…"Kendall teased.

James blushed.

"That sounds just about close to perfection…wish it could be real already!" he said.

Kendall laughed.

"Relax James," he said "We'll be married before the year's over…"

"But I want to get married NOW!" James whined.

Kendall laughed again before hugging James close to him.

"Soon babe, soon," he whispered in James' ear, making the brunette shiver. Kendall couldn't help but look at James' left hand where the ring glittered subtly in the darkly-lit room.

Kendall held the door of the limousine open for James who scoffed at Kendall's gallant gesture but slid in nonetheless, finding Carlos and Logan already inside. Kendall slid in right after.

In no time at all, they were arriving at Piazza del Popolo, which was covered in party lights and filled with people. The place was also packed with paparazzi.**(A/N: Know that I have never gone to Italy and I've only got some research on Google and Dan Brown's book "Angels and Demons" to back me up on this so I have NO clue whatsoever if this is the sort of place you'd go to for this kind of event...if it isn't...so sorry, just imagine someplace else, then...)**

James gulped nervously, taking Kendall's hand and giving it a strong squeeze before the driver opened the limousine for them and motioned for them to get out.

The four guys exited the limousine and were immediately met by dozens of flashing camera lights coming from at least 12 different angles.

They were rescued from that inferno from Kelly and Freight Train who arrived in time to pull the guys out of the annoying crowd.

Still in shock, the guys greeted all of their co-workers from the NTH cast before being whisked off by Kelly and being introduced to high officials of the Italian government who were gathered here tonight, as this was an important publicity event for Italy **(A/N: Yes, I know the current Italian president is Giorgio Napolitano, and I know he's not particularly young so I don't think he has any teenaged daughters BUT this story's meant to be time-less so...let's imagine a younger president, shall we?)**

Dumbfounded, they shook hands with the current Italian president, his wife, and daughters who turned out to be huge Big Time Rush fans.

After, they had a huge dinner, in which they were served the most delicious, Italian food. However, Kendall couldn't help noticing how James kept fidgeting with his napkin, silverware and hands. In fact, he could barely sit still for more than 5 minutes at a time.

"Relax honey," Kendall whispered in James' ear "The time will come when we'll make our announcement to the press…for now, let's just enjoy this beautiful evening, don't you agree?"

James nodded, but Kendall could tell he was still nervous. To help ease his boyfriend's nerves, he placed his hand comfortingly on James', giving James' hand a light squeeze.

* * *

**After dinner...**

The guys winced as they were once again ambushed by reporters who'd clustered around them as soon as the dinner was done.

"Guys, I'm sure you all have a million questions, and I promise the guys will try to answer all of them but, please, give them some breathing space!" Kelly instructed and the reporters, mercifully, stepped back a little.

"Guys, could you describe what's been your experience working with the cast of New Town High?" a guy called out in the back.

"Working on the movie has been fun," Logan said cautiously "It's allowed us to open our acting careers amidst a friendly environment. The actors are all nice and willing to lend a helping hand. We've made really great friends in here and have collected tons of good memories…"

Several flashes followed Logan's words.

"Tell us a bit more about Elena Stann, the movie's director, how would you say she's like, in general?"

"As a film director she's great. She's very creative and is very patient. Working with her has been one of the best experiences of my life…" Kendall answered honestly "And I look forward to working with her in the future…"

"Kendall, there have been rumors that you're joining the NTH cast for their next season- is that true?" a woman in the front called out to him.

At this, Kendall was a bit troubled, knowing he couldn't reveal too much about the movie's ending and yet also knowing it was inevitable that his fans knew the truth.

"It's possible, yes," he admitted finally.

"How will that affect your music career? And BTR?" a man called out.

"Well…as I've been told, _if_ I were to take on a role in NTH, my schedules would be regulated so that I would have time to record my music with the guys at the studio and also film whenever necessary…" Kendall said, Elena and Gustavo both flashing him thumbs up at his answer.

"Will this affect your and James' relationship in any way? You working with such hot female actresses?" A woman asked.

Kendall had to suppress a groan. That was JUST the sort of question he didn't want to think about.

However, James grabbed the microphone this time.

"No it won't," he said firmly "I love Kendall, and I think you've all seen we've had our struggles in the past but we've overcome them. Truth is, we can overcome anything and this is an excellent opportunity for Kendall. I'm happy for him…"

"Word has it that you guys are close to celebrating your anniversary now…" some unseen person spoke in the back.

"Actually, yes, that's right. We're a month and a half away from celebrating our anniversary…" James said "But we've- uh- got something bigger than that to celebrate as well…and soon,"

"Well, you're birthday is two weeks' away isn't it?" A man said with a kind smile.

"Yes," James said returning the smile "But I wasn't really talking about that…I was talking about-well- Kendall and I…we…we're getting married." He said finally.

The crowd gasped and the camera flashes went ballistic, nearly blinding the four guys.

"When did this happen? _Where_ did this happen? I assume the ring on your left hand is the engagement ring? Who proposed to who?" a woman in the middle was going crazy with questions.

"Whoa…whoa. For certain-intimacy-issues which I'm sure you'll all understand, there are some questions that won't be answered." Kendall said "Uh, this happened nearly a week ago while we were in Paris…um, I proposed to James…on top of the Eiffel Tower, yeah, yeah, I know cliché and all…so far, it seems the wedding should be taking place in about six months or maybe a year from now…"

"James, can you hold your hand up?" someone called and James did so, smiling weakly, before Kendall linked their hands together and they both smiled at the cameras around them.

"Carlos, Logan, are you guys getting married as well?" a man asked them, making said boys blush.

"Not…right now," Logan said, blushing furiously "Maybe sometime in the future…but we're not engaged as of yet or anything too serious for now…"

Carlos nodded and took Logan's hand.

"How will this affect the band? And you guys' friendship?" someone else asked.

"Well…I'm pretty sure that, aside from having more space in which to live in, since these two will be off living on their own, everything should stay pretty much the same- right Kendall?" Logan said.

"That's right, Logan," Kendall said and the four of them gathered together while the press took group pictures of them.

"Further wedding plans shall be revealed later on, for now, the guys need to concentrate on wrapping up this movie," Kelly said "Now, we'll leave you with the cast of New Town High!"

And she walked the four, very-relieved looking guys off the area with the flashing lights.

"Well..that went well," James said relieved, getting into their awaiting car while Kendall held the door open for him.

"Yes, it did." Kendall said smiling before giving James a peck on his lips.

"You guys know that after this the press will be demanding for more details on you guy's wedding- right?" Logan said, raising an eyebrow at his friends.

"We know that," Kendall said "We've been talking to Kelly about it, as well, I mean, there's not much we can do from here but…as soon as we get home it'll be wedding preparations almost 24/7 for the next six months according to what she said…"

"That makes getting married sound unappealing…" Carlos said "Why can't people just get married in jeans and t-shirts? It would be so much easier…"

"Well…nothing would make me happier than getting married in jeans and a t-shirt, Carlos," Kendall said "But James would faint if that were the case, I'm sure,"

"I wouldn't!" James argued, but then thought of it better and said sheepishly "Well maybe I would…I mean, c'mon babe! It's our wedding! Don't you want to look nice for our wedding?"

"See my point?" Kendall said smiling.

"We're here," Logan added as they stopped at their hotel "What are you guys up for doing tonight?"

"Is that your idea of a turn on?" James asked confused as he got out of the car.

Logan blushed immediately.

"I-didn't-mean it-that-way!" he exclaimed "Is that all you guys ever think about? Sex?"

"It's not ALL we think about…but I'd say it makes up 90% of our thoughts…would you agree, Kendall?" James said, laughing while Carlos and Logan blushed.

"Mm…I don't know, I'd go for a 95% babe," Kendall said smirking as he began to nibble on James' neck, making the brunette moan before he and James took off running towards their hotel room.

Logan and Carlos stayed behind, sighing.

"Do you really want to join them this time?" Carlos asked, taking Logan's hand.

Logan scrunched up his face adorably.

"Not really…I'm not in the mood for either of their kinks so…would it be very bad if I said I just want a quiet, peaceful night with you 'Los?"

"How do we get it, though?" Carlos asked "We share a room with the sex-crazed couple right there…"

"I found a secret place the other night…" Logan said, smiling at Carlos "Want to come up and see for yourself?"

Carlos nodded enthusiastically letting Logan lead him away

* * *

_At the hotel's rooftop..._

Carlos sighed in awe at the beauty of the place.

"Are you sure we can be here?" he asked Logan while his eyes kept darting everywhere, taking in the romantic view before him.

Logan shrugged.

"I asked the manager this afternoon and he said it was alright…" he said.

"This place is beautiful…" Carlos said.

And it was. Though it was, technically, the roof of the hotel it was surrounded by bushes which produced a very nice scent around the whole room. Several multi-colored flowers were also blooming from the plants and there was a small fountain near the middle. And from up here they had the perfect view of Rome's twinkling night lights.

"I love you Carlos," Logan said suddenly, putting his arms around the Latino.

"I love you too, Logie," Carlos said softly as Logan continued kissing his neck "So much…"

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Logan asked him suddenly, looking worried.

"Mad at you? Why in the world would I be mad at you? You've been nothing but the most perfect boyfriend in the whole wide world for me…" Carlos said.

"Well, thanks, I've tried my best," Logan said "It's just- you know- I thought you'd be upset or something…"

"Why?" Carlos asked him.

Both of them slid down and laid in the cool marble floor, watching the stars, still in the other's embrace.

"You know, we've been dating for almost 2 years now…a lot longer than James and Kendall anyways…and yet… they're the ones getting married and we're-well-we're not…" Logan said.

"Is that why you've been upset at them since their engagement? Because they beat us to it?" Carlos asked him curiously.

"Well…yeah, and I mean, I've been worried that you'd…I don't know, be angry at me because…well, I'm not ready to take that step yet…" Logan said quietly.

"Logie," Carlos said "I don't mind that at all. I know you. You're nothing like Kendall and James, and I love you for that. You like to actually stop and consider things, not just run into things blindly. Kendall and James…well…they like being impulsive and I'm not saying it's a bad thing…but it's not necessarily a good thing either. And you were right when you told Kendall, Logie, that marriage is a big step…it shouldn't be taken lightly…"

"But they apparently make it work though…" Logan grumbled.

Carlos laughed.

"Yeah _they _do." He said "But we're not like them, Logie, we have our own, special relationship and…marriage will come…when it comes, don't worry about it…"

"You're incredible, you know that, right?" Logan said smiling and staring into Carlos' deep brown, chocolate eyes.

"I've been told," said Carlos with a giggle "But I love it when you remind me of it so…"

They kissed and snuggled together before falling asleep underneath the starry sky, in each other's embrace, waking up the next morning to watch the beautiful sunrise.

Yeah, James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were all very different.

But they all loved each other and had their ways of making it work...

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! Tell me, did you guys like it? So now that the whole world knows about the up-coming Kames wedding, will this add any unnecessary attentions or put strain for our poor boys? And is Logan right? Will both couples work out, though in a different way or is one of them doomed to fail? Lol. I'm evil.**

**New character coming right up! This should definitely make Kendall think about whether or not he's truly over some...stuff...and ready to marry James or has does he have to learn to let go of his past first?**

**Well, the answers to all that and much more coming in future chapters!**

**I'll see you all next Friday (hopefully) Saturday the latest!**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	24. New Guy

**A/N: OMG people this is up SO late, I know! I'm so sorry, I've just been really busy AND sick lately, HOWEVER, hope this makes it up to you guys.**

**Speaking about that, hey what happened to my reviewers last time? Lol. Did you guys get lazy and decided not to review? Lol. I'm pretty sure you were all just too busy, and I really don't mind anyway.**

**Enjoy this chapter people!**

**To those who did review...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-LoveSparkle: Definitely more trouble on the way...but I'll lay off any real drama for a couple of chapters...it'll just be the tension building up, lol. Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you like this as well!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I loved "Aftermath" like always, well...you'll see, both couples have their point. I'll show both sides on this story, why it's good being impulsive and also why it's good to actually stop and think things through. Thanks so much for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-Cashmeere: Thank you...oh I have tons of drama brewing up ahead...but no worries, I've also got tons of fluff prepared too...as it is, I hope you'll like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-EagleAce11: I can't promise you that, sorry, lol. I'm the queen of drama...it's just something I can't help. BUT I haven't said anything about stopping the Kames wedding...yet. Lol. I'm evil, but do not despair, Kames will be the ultimate outcome of all this. Hope you like this chapter though and thanks for reviewing!**

**-SerenityRatliff: Lol. Glad you're excited for the Kames wedding...however, we still have to see whether they'll actually make it to the altar...hmm...I'm evil, lol. Don't worry, there will be a happy ending...I'm just not sure how we'll get there...but we'll get there. Lol. Evil me. Anyways thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-EliJace: Thank you, I'm glad you're liking the story. I'm sorry I couldn't get this up yesterday but...you know...life happens. As it is, hope you like this chapter as well and thanks for reviewing!**

**You guys are AWESOME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS! To SuperNeos2 for...well...inspiring this chapter, I hope you're not disappointed with how I've initially set HIM up...and I know I didn't get around to sending you the sneak peek but I will repay it next chapter, promise.**

* * *

Ch.24: New Guy

"I'm glad to be back on-set!" Carlos exclaimed as the four guys made their way into the place packed with camera crews and technicians, all trying to have the place perfected for the scene about to take place.

"Well…_I _hate the scene we're filming today…" James grumbled.

Kendall cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"James, seriously?" he said "Not this again…I've told you a million times, kisses on-set mean nothing to me!" he exclaimed though he avoided James' gaze in the last part.

"I know that!" James exclaimed "And I also know she's not doing it to be mean or anything but that doesn't mean I have to like watching you kiss another person besides me…"

"So don't watch then," Kendall suggested.

"And leave you alone with your ex-girlfriend while you two make-out? Please, I'm not that dumb!" James said, his hands on his hips.

Kendall huffed, annoyed at James' jealousy which was getting to be perhaps a _little_ bit too much for him. Not that the brunette didn't have a valid point, seeing as it wasn't like Kendall _disliked _these kisses on-set either…but Kendall decided to ignore that dangerous trail of thought.

"Looking at it from a bright side," Logan intervened before the two could get into an argument "James will make a good desperate housewife one day…"

"No I won't," James said offended while slapping Logan on the back of the head.

"Ass," Logan grumbled while rubbing his head.

"Oh, I know you want it and all…" James replied smirking.

"No I don't you pervert-"Logan exclaimed but Kendall grew tired of their little argument.

"Alright, knock it off you two," he said "James, baby, look…I know this will sound cliché to you but…_I _won't be kissing _Jo_…my character, Marco, will be kissing Jo's character, Rachel…"

"Same thing," James argued.

"Not so," Kendall replied, arms crossed.

* * *

_On set_

They arrived to find the strangest of scenes taking place.

Jo was talking and laughing, flipping her hair over her shoulder every few minutes and-very evidently- flirting with another strange guy on set.

The guys' mouths dropped open at what they saw.

The guy was tall, blonde and had a pair of piercing green eyes.

"It's like your evil clone from another dimension!" Carlos whispered, a little scared.

Kendall scoffed.

"Carlos," he said "I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for him being here…besides, I'm not curly-haired and he is, and I don't have freckles and he does so…"

"You have to admit…you DO look a lot like him…" Logan said.

"Hey guys," Elena greeted them cheerfully "Ready for today's scene?"

The guys nodded enthusiastically.

"Umm…just a quick question, Elena," Kendall said "Um…who's THAT guy over there, talking to Jo?"

"Oh-him?" Elena said "Hold on one second- Frankie! Come over here! There's someone I want you to meet!"

The boy named Frankie smiled at her and headed towards them.

"Kendall, this is Frankie Wilson. Frankie-Kendall," Elena said, briefly introducing them.

"Hey, so you're famous Kendall Knight… I've heard so much about you…I'm looking forward to working together with you…" Frankie said, shaking Kendall's hand.

"Um, guess that goes both ways," Kendall replied, giving Frankie a smile.

"Frankie here will be your double," Elena said "In the next scene, Marco's supposed to fight with Drake and Drake accidentally pushes him through an open window and he falls three stories down, leaving him badly bruised…"

"Ouch!" Carlos said "That's painful, trust me, I know from experience…"

Elena smiled.

"Yes, well, Kendall's our star and we can't have anything go wrong in the last minute and him getting hurt so I'm asking Frankie to be your double and, since he's a stunt man, do the trick for you…"she said

"Hey man, thanks for saving me," Kendall said, smiling at Frankie.

"Hey, whatever you need, man," Frankie said "Besides, I love doing my job,"

"Couldn't Frankie also be Kendall's double for the kiss scene?" James asked , hopeful.

Elena laughed.

"Nice try, but no, James, I'm afraid not…" she said "The trick with using doubles is that people don't notice the difference, that's why the stunt is being filmed by a camera that is several feet away. A make-out scene, however, requires constant close-ins of the actors' faces, thereby making it impossible to use doubles…"

James groaned. Well, at least he'd tried…

"Alright everyone, places please!" Elena called.

James sighed as the bell signaling the beginning of the scene rung.

_Entering Movie World…_

_Marco sat alone in a nice little café, drinking his iced coffee, waiting for Rachel to show up. He couldn't wait to tell her the news!_

_He smiled once he saw her approach and she smiled back at him._

_"Hey Marco," she said, giving him a brief hug "I managed to escape my class's excursion of the Coliseum and slipped out to come here!"_

_"Won't you be in trouble for that?" Marco asked teasingly._

_Rachel shrugged._

_"Possibly," she said "Not that I care…I wanted to be here…with you…"_

_"What, no more Drake?" Marco continued, playing with a strand of Rachel's hair._

_"No more Drake," Rachel said firmly._

_"Well, my sweet lady, I think you'll be pleased to know that my parents have agreed to let me go with you guys, even AFTER we leave Rome and Spain…and my friends will be coming along as well…they're only finishing some paperwork and they should join us in Spain," Marco said._

_"Oh Marco!" Rachel exclaimed, breaking into a huge grin "That's wonderful!"_

_Marco chuckled._

_"Yes it is, isn't it?" he said._

_He and Rachel stared at each other for a long time before inching closer, their lips connecting in a passionate kiss which lasted for several minutes until they were rudely interrupted by the waiter who came to take their order._

_Nevertheless, Marco grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand and didn't let go._

_Rachel smiled and blushed._

_He was just too perfect…_

_End of Movie World_

"And CUT!" Elena called almost in time with the bell "That's a wrap you guys! It was awesome, I really don't think it could get much better, we don't need a second take…"

Kendall smiled, relieved, flashing James the thumbs up, James returned the smile.

"Alright, everybody, let's take a 15 minute break and then I want you all back here to film the fighting scene between Drake and Marco! Great job everybody!" Elena called.

"This should be fun…" Kendall said with a smirk, looking directly at Jett.

"Only because it's a movie, Knight, otherwise there'd be NO WAY in HELL that you'd beat ME in a fight…" Jett replied nonchalantly.

"Want to bet?" Kendall said, inching closer to Jett before James pulled him back.

"Whoa dude- we only have 15 minutes, wouldn't you rather spend them with me, your adorable fiancé than with that jerk over there?"James asked, putting his arms around Kendall and preventing the blonde from advancing on Jett.

"You're right, sorry babe," Kendall said glowering at Jett who scoffed at him before beginning to walk away.

"Whatever," Jett said "This wasn't going to be interesting anyway…"

"So how was it? Was it too bad this time?"Kendall said, turning to James.

"Nah," James said with a shrug "I mean, I guess since the first one was on a beach with both of you barely clothed and to top it off it required a second take, this one was much better…" James said.

"I'm glad it wasn't that hard for you, babe," Kendall said, squeezing James' shoulders "And I'm proud that you didn't overreact like last time.."

"Yeah, well, Logan's right…" James said "I mean, we _are _getting married…so I need to start trusting you more…"

"Agreed," Kendall said " Now c'mon, let's go grab a quick bite from the snacks' bar, my stomach's growling…"

"Yeah, so is mine…" James agreed.

When they got to the snacks line they were shocked to see Jo and the new guy, Frankie, having an animated conversation, it looked like he was showing her something on his phone that was making her laugh a lot.

They got in line right behind them.

"Oh, hey guys!" Jo said, smiling brightly at them "Frankie here's just showing me videos of his cat, Gigi, doing really funny things! Want to watch?"

Frankie offered the camera to them.

"No thanks," James said, smiling at Frankie "I'm sure you and Jo will enjoy them more…besides, I'm more of a dog person…"

"Suit yourself…" said Frankie with a shrug and returned to Jo.

"Is it just me or…are they, flirting?" Kendall asked, watching the laughing pair with narrowed eyes.

"Oh they're most certainly flirting," James said, turning to stare intently at his boyfriend "Why? Does it bug you?"

"No, no, it's just…well, Jo's been hurt enough James, and…I guess I just don't want another idiot to break her heart…" Kendall said, choosing to be honest with James.

"Well Kendall, you're going to have to start letting go of her sooner or later," James said quietly "And I'm not saying it because you're my boyfriend and I'm jealous or whatever but…well, Kendall, the closer you stay to her the more she's going to get her hopes up, or she'll keep comparing everyone she dates to you and…that's not good for her. It won't let her move on from you and, I mean, it's bad enough that her first crush after you is…well…practically your clone!"

Kendall had to agree that James had a point there. Yet he also didn't want to admit out loud that…maybe he wasn't all that comfortable with having Jo move on from him and having to see her with someone else. NOT that James ever needed to find out about his last thoughts.

"Still…" he grumbled, arms crossed while glaring at Frankie "She's special, and she deserves to be treated as such,"

"And I'm sure Frankie's a nice enough guy," James said reasonably "Maybe if you got to know him better?"

"Oh, alright," Kendall said, rolling his eyes "I guess you DO have a point…"

They got their snacks and joined Jo and Frankie at their table.

"Hey James," Jo said, smiling at him brightly.

James returned her smile.

He knew now that he'd been right when he'd guessed Kendall and Jo's relationship to be special, and he knew Jo would forever be an important part of Kendall's life, whether he liked it or not, so then, James thought, he had to start attempting at least to get along with the actress.

"Hi Jo," he said "Hi Frankie, so, are you guys excited over the next scene?"

Frankie laughed.

"Yes," he said "It's not ALWAYS that I get to jump out of a three-story high building into a giant cushion…"

"That sounds scary, doesn't it scare you?" Kendall asked.

Frankie shrugged uncaringly.

"Nah," he said nonchalantly "It's part of my every-day life, I'm used to taking risks in general…"

"I have a feeling you and Carlos would get along great," James said softly.

"I've actually talked to him a couple of times in the last half hour and he seems like a nice guy…" Frankie commented "You all do, I'm really looking forward to working with all of you in the future…"

"Um, in the future?" Kendall said "You mean, like, you'll be traveling with us to Spain?"

"And then back to the U.S, yes," Frankie said "I was in Paris too…didn't you ever notice I was there?"

"Surprisingly…no, we didn't," Kendall said.

"Well, I was just telling Jo here how, since tomorrow we have the morning off, we could all go and do something…maybe you guys would like to come too?" Frankie offered "I'm taking Mia and Jo to Bioparco tomorrow…that's the Roman Zoo right there…"

"I'm sorry but, who else is coming with us?" Kendall asked.

"Mia," Frankie said "She's uh-the little kid you've seen playing around a few times? Tiny? Curly blonde hair and gray eyes?" **(A/N: Yes, she's my Katelyn version for anyone who happens to be Reading SuperNeos2's "Heavy Blood)**

"Oooh…that child," James said. They HAD seen the child in question looming around the set a few times but had assumed she was just some relative of Elena's or something.

"Yeah, she's uh-my niece, really, but I'm raising her like my daughter…" Frankie said.

"And why's that?" Kendall asked "You look no older than nineteen…"

"I'm twenty, almost twenty- one as a matter of fact, and yes, I know I'm kind of young to be raising a child but…well, she's my sister's daughter…" Frankie said, getting really quiet.

"What happened to her?" Jo asked, taking Frankie's hand "I mean, I'd seen you taking care of Mia but…I'd assumed she was just visiting you or something, not that she lived with you…"

"Well, you see…I had a sister. Her name was Monica," Frankie said "She was a year younger than me, actually, which is why I was pretty pissed when she and my best friend, Steve, started dating in High School. I was even more pissed when I found out she was fifteen and pregnant…"

"Understandable," Kendall said, nodding, thinking about how he'd be if it were his own sister in the same situation.

"Well, at first I wanted to kill Steve but…eventually, I saw he really cared for her and the baby and they made a nice little family. Well, one day last year, my sister was seventeen, soon to be eighteen and my best friend was eighteen going of nineteen and they went out on a date. They were engaged by then…" Here Frankie had to stop and take several deep, steadying breaths.

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to," Jo offered helpfully but Frankie waved off her concern.

"An idiot drunk driver ran a red light while they were on their way back," he said, blinking back tears "He hit their car and killed them on the spot…both of them…gone. Forever…"

"I'm so sorry," Jo said, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm really sorry about your loss," James said sincerely "But then why couldn't your parents care for her, instead of you?"

"My father abandoned my mother when I was seven years old," Frankie mumbled "I haven't heard from him since. He could be dead for all I know, or care. My mother…well, she started to but…she wasn't strong enough. The grief of losing her only daughter was too much…she died of a heart attack not three months after Monica's death…" he said.

"I'm really sorry…" Kendall said "I know what it feels like, losing a parent, my dad died when I was 10…in a car crash as well but…at least I still have my mom and my sister…"

He and Frankie were so similar, Kendall realized. Not only physically but also, their backgrounds were very similar. He could only be glad that he didn't know the type of pain Frankie knew, because losing his father had been bad enough. He couldn't imagine his life without his family in it.

"So anyways," Frankie said, wiping his eyes and offering them a weak smile "Enough about me and my sad story…I was talking to you guys about going to the zoo with us?"

"Sure," James said, looking at Kendall who shrugged before nodding "We'd love to,"

"So you'll be coming back to America with us?" Kendall asked, now curious to know more about the boy.

"Yes," Frankie said "Apparently, production wants to do this epic special in which I'm your evil twin from another dimension and so…you know, as we look so similar, they think I'm perfect for the role as your evil twin…"

"Figures," Kendall said, rolling his eyes "So, will you be staying at Palm Wood's then?"

"If there's any apartment available then yes, I believe so," Frankie said "So long as Mia likes the place anyways…"

"Oh, she'll love it," Jo said enthusiastically.

Frankie offered Jo another shy smile.

"Guess we'll really get to know you then," Kendall said, smiling at both of them, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy at Jo's smiling at Frankie but giving no indications of it whatsoever.

"I…guess," Frankie said, giving them a weird look "But…aren't you guys supposed to be getting married or something?"

"Um, yeah, why'd you ask?" James said, resting his head in his hands, the ring on his left hand giving a distinct glint.

"Well..aren't you guys going to, you know, want to live on your own after the wedding? Won't it be kind of weird being married and sharing an apartment with your friends, your mother and sister?" Frankie asked, eyebrows raised, while looking at Kendall but it was James who answered for them.

"Nah, it wouldn't be weird, but we ARE getting our own place…" James said with a shrug "Gustavo said he's getting us something that's not too far away though…so we'll come and visit every day if possible…"

"That'd be awesome," Jo said, giving him another bright smile which he returned.

A bell rung nearby, making them all turn towards the set.

"Seems like it's show time," Kendall said before getting up and helping his boyfriend up as well.

Frankie got up as well and waited until Jo was up to push her chair back in for her. She blushed and looked away from him.

Kendall smiled. Despite feeling a bit jealous of Frankie's easy-going relationship with Jo, he was glad that Frankie wasn't a dumbass, self-centered jerk like Jett was.

Speaking of Jett…

Kendall smiled, he was going to love doing today's scene so much…the only bad thing about the scene was that, in the end, Jett's character got to shove Kendall's character out a window...but, oh well, it was still going to be fun getting to fight with Jett.

_**Entering Movie World**_

_"So, I heard you're the idiot who's been hitting on my girlfriend" Drake said, glowering at Marco._

_"So what if I've been?" Marco challenged "If you'd been any less idiotic you'd have noticed the poor girl needs comfort…"_

_"Not from you, that's for damn sure," Drake said "Now you listen here, buddy, here's how things go. I don't care if you're the new rich boy whose parents managed to get into our school regardless that it's the middle of the semester, the school's MY turf and you play by MY rules. So stay the hell away from MY girl! She doesn't need any more of your COMFORT anyways…"and he started to walk away_

_"Evidently she does, seeing as you're her dumbass boyfriend…" Marco replied, making Drake stop dead in his tracks._

_"WHAT did you just say?" he said quietly, turning to face Marco slowly._

_"You heard what I said, I won't take it back," Marco answered firmly._

_Enraged, Drake lunged angrily at Marco, knocking him to the ground._

_Marco fought back just as fiercely, kicking Drake square in the stomach, knocking all air out of him._

_For several minutes, the two rolled around on the floor, Marco overpowering Drake after some time._

_Just then, Rachel arrived at the scene and her eyes widened, horrified at what she saw._

_"Guys! Stop! Stop!" she exclaimed "Drake! Marco, please! Please just stop! This is stupid…"and she attempted, unsuccessfully to separate the two boys._

_"Stay out of this, Rachel!" Drake barked out to her, shoving her to the side._

_"Hey! Don't touch her!" Marco said._

_"She's my girlfriend and I can do whatever I want with her!" Drake exclaimed, throwing a hard punch which hit Marco squarely on the jaw._

_As Rachel watched the two guys fight for her love she was filled with inexplicable dread. Somehow she knew…she knew this fight wouldn't end well._

_**End of Movie World**_

A bell rung, indicating the end of the scene.

"And CUT everyone!" Elena said "Good job boys, that didn't even look like fake fighting from here…"

"Heh…that's 'cause it wasn't…" Kendall mumbled angrily, although too quiet for Elena to hear, while rubbing his sore jaw left from Jett's punch.

"Damn it, Knight," Jett cursed, rubbing his sore ribs "Were you trying to kill me back there?"

"What, can't take a hit Stetson?" Kendall taunted.

"Back at ya, Knight," Jett glowered and the two were about to engage in another fist fight until Carlos, James, and Logan conveniently intervened.

"Alright you two, knock it off…" Logan replied "Kendall, c'mon, he's not worth getting in trouble with Elena or production, c'mon, let's go…"

Kendall sighed as James took his hand and gave it a firm tug, finally letting his friends lead him away from Jett.

"Are you hurt, baby?" James asked once they were well out of Jett's earshot.

"Not really, my jaw hurts a little but that bastard can't throw a punch to save his pathetic life, I'll be alright…" Kendall said, glaring in Jett's direction.

"Let me have a look," Logan offered and then gingerly ran a hand through Kendall's slightly pink face, making Kendall wince.

"How bad is it?" Kendall asked finally.

"Nothing major, it's going to leave an ugly bruise though," Logan said "To be fair, I think Jett's far worse off than you are…"

They all glanced at Jett who appeared to be trying to persuade everyone he was okay before grudgingly allowing the on-set doctor to bandage his ribcage which was purple and VERY bruised.

"Think Elena will bitch at me for hurting her star?" Kendall asked worriedly.

As if reading Kendall's mind, Elena approached them.

"Hey guys," she said, offering them a small smile "Kendall, we need to talk…"

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry, okay? We got carried away and… I'm sorry if I hurt Jett," Kendall said, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Relax, Kendall, I wasn't going to yell at you or anything. I was only going to say that you have to make it less realistic next time, because, yeah Jett's pretty beat up…but he'll be okay. He's even agreed to filming next scene with Frankie in half an hour…" Elena said.

The boys breathed a sigh of relief and Elena laughed.

"What's between you and Jett anyway? Why do you hate each other so much?" she asked Kendall.

"The other producer didn't tell you?" Kendall asked, surprised.

Elena shook her head.

"What should she have told me about?" she asked.

"Well, when I was dating Jo he'd spend half his time trying to take her away from me, even went as far as starting false rumors about the two of them dating…" Kendall said "And now that James and I are together, he's determined to piss me off, constantly bringing up when…he and James were together…"

"You guys were a couple before?" Elena asked, looking at James surprised.

James blushed and shook his head.

"No, we were never a couple, we only fooled around and it was ONE time…" he said "At a party…and we were both drunk out of our minds…so it's unfair that he keeps bringing it up now that I actually have a serious relationship with Kendall and we're-"

"Getting married, you're right…" Elena said with a nod "Alright I'll talk to Jett and see if I can get him to lay off you two for some time…we'll see. For what it's worth, great job today Kendall, and if you and your friends want to come watch Frankie's fall through a three-story high building you can come join us in half an hour…"

"Thanks, we'll be there…" Kendall said with a nod.

Eventually, they all made their way to the set again to watch Frankie do his fall and land on the giant cushion below.

Everyone clapped and cheered at the end of the scene.

"Dude, that guy is cool!" Carlos exclaimed, clapping enthusiastically along with the rest.

The other three smiled.

Despite being worried about Frankie possibly being Jo's new boyfriend, Kendall decided that he wasn't all that bad, and he was glad he'd be seeing more of Frankie because he seemed like a nice guy they could all make friends with…

**A/N: Okay, so now that you've all met Frankie...predictions of further problems anyone? I'd love to hear them! Also, I'd LOVE to hear what you guys thought of the chapter so please...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Reviews would really brighten my week seeing as I (sob) lost my iPad...isn't that sad? It's not even 3 months old...waaaah!**

**Anyways, please let me know what you guys think!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	25. Big Time Goes to BioParco

**A/N: Ok so I'm so very sorry I couldn't update yesterday...I had no internet! This was ready and yet internet failed me! So lets not waste any more time shall we?**

**To the awesome people that reviewed...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Anonymous: Its okay...most people couldn't come up with predictions anyways, btw, it'd be great if you could add a name or something when you review, I just feel so bad calling you "anonymous" lol. Its just a suggestion though, enjoy the chapter!**

**-SerenityRatliff:Well...we'll see about that. About FrankiexKendallxJames...ehh, not possible...I'll explain why in this chapter. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**-annabellex2:Well...can't promise you that...but there'll be fluff ahead...and drama...and just about anything you can imagine, lol. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-imwithmyhomies: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter as well and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Cashmeere: No worries, I found it...phew! Jett IS jerk...you're right and by the end of this fic you'll probably hate his guts...but I can't get ahead of myself, just remember, keep an eye out for Jett...anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-CrazyMary01: Well you're not that far off actually...you'll see what I mean. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-LoveSparkle: Awesome! I'm glad you like him! Oh, you're totally right...you'll begin to see why soon...anyways enjoy the chapter and thanks for the review!**

**-Anime-tv-manga-books: I KNOW! Thank God I found it, though...whew! My poor iPad...would've been lonely without me, lol. Anways you're totally right...you'll see why soon, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**-SuperNeos2: Glad I succeeded! Yay! Mission accomplished! And no worries, I found my iPad...Kendall's totally gonna get jealous...enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-November 2 1990: Well...5 of your predictions are right anyways...but I won't say which ones so you're not that bad off...I'm sorry, but I can't give everyone a preview, I love all you guys so much but I just don't have the time...plus, it wouldn't be fair for those who DON'T have accounts and are Reading this as well...Once in a while though I'll throw in a contest where you can win a preview so...I wish you the best of luck! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: Yay! Glad you loved it...now where's my "Aftermath" update huh? Lol. Well...Kendall's going to get even more confused, that's for sure, as time goes on and Jo and Frankie...progress...let's leave it at that. Yep...still beware of Jett...he's not going away anytime soon. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**Love y'all! **

**As always, special thanks to SuperNeos2 for lending Frankie to me!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

**WARNING(S): Mentions of kinkier (meaning bondage) sexual themes near the very end...slight Jendall pangs...KAMESxKENLOSxJARLOS and that's about it! Enjoy!**

**BTW: BioParco's an actual place in Rome...I looked it up. Any references are entirely internet-based...**

* * *

Ch. 25: Big Time Goes to BioParco

"Uncle Frankie! Uncle Frankie, hurry up! I want to go see the lions!" the small child whined, while tugging on Frankie's hand, urging him to go faster.

"Ugh, Mia, wait up, it's not polite to leave our guests by their own," Frankie said, attempting to restrain the 3 year old.

The guys and Jo all smiled at how cute the scene was.

"So, James," Jo said, turning to the brunette "Your birthday's coming in a week…already thought of how you'd like to celebrate it?"

"Oh, I've thought of it alright," James said "The only problem would be how to avoid people noticing Kendall and I are locked in our room all day, never coming out at all and we're also quite loud so-ow!"

Kendall smiled smugly at James, fist still in the air from the punch he'd given James' shoulder.

"I-I mean, just a nice small gathering among close friends sounds lovely," James said, offering Jo a very big and very fake smile.

Jo laughed.

"I could clear off your schedules for you with Elena, you know?" she said "Kendall, James is right. It's his birthday, and if he wants to spend it with you, enjoying your-uh- _company _then that's alright…"

"Oh, no it's not…" Logan declared "Carlos and I also sleep in that room, guys, you're not turning it into your very own sex-chamber…"

"Killjoy," James exclaimed making all the others laugh "Thanks for the offer anyways,"

"You're welcome," Jo said with a shrug and a smile.

Kendall smiled too; glad to see James and Jo going to great pains only to try to get along with one another. It meant a lot to him that they'd at least stopped trying to hurt the other.

"Those tigers look really scary…"Carlos whispered, fascinated and yet scared at the same time as they watched several tigers stroll in their large cage.

"Why are some tigers white with black stripes and others orange with black stripes Uncle Frankie?" Mia asked curiously.

"They're all tigers but they're different species, kiddo," Frankie said while fondly ruffling Mia's hair.

"Tigers are cool…" Carlos said, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Lions are better," Mia said, bored and squirming away from Frankie.

"Now, now Mia," Frankie admonished the small girl "Everyone's entitled to their opinions…"

"I say we split up and meet back again for lunch," James suggested, the others smiling at the idea "I want to show Kendall something…"

The group agreed, Carlos and Logan heading in the primates' direction while Logan talked endlessly about primates' physiological similarities to humans and Carlos pretended to listen. Jo and Frankie took Mia for a ride on the train 'round the zoo while Kendall and James made their way towards the zebras.

Overall, they had a pretty nice day at the zoo...

They went around, watching the different animals and before they knew it, it was already time for lunch.

"I love the zoo!" Kendall declared as the whole group sat down to eat.

"I know you do babe," James said, pecking Kendall's cheek, making the blonde blush.

"Do they even have corndogs in this place?" Carlos asked, whining.

"Seriously, 'Los?" Logan asked incredulously "We're in Europe, in freaking Rome, and all you can think about is corndogs?"

"As a matter of fact, I think they DO have corndogs…" Frankie said, making Carlos beam at him.

"Logie, Logie, please!" he whined, pulling at his boyfriend's sleeve while the rest of the group laughed.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Alright Carlos," he said "I'm getting you some corndogs…"

"Yay!" Carlos cheered.

"Uncle Frankie, what's a corndog?" Mia asked curiously.

"How about we wait for Carlos to get his, you try it, and if you like it I'll get you one," Frankie said, while looking at Carlos who shrugged and nodded.

Logan soon came back with a corndog for Carlos who began eating it happily.

"I'm seriously beginning to think the reason Carlos is so good at giving blowjobs is 'cause he eats tons of those…appropriately-shaped corndogs…" James said, making Kendall and Logan laugh while Carlos blushed but quickly recovered.

"Aw, really? Feeling lonely James? Do you want me to take care of you tonight?" he taunted "I'll bet my mouth would feel fuller with a corndog than you…"

Kendall and Logan quickly looked at James who'd turned bright red from the provocation.

"Watch it, García, or I WILL be taking you up on that offer," James growled "And I won't be gentle like Kendall either…"

"I'm not gentle!" Kendall exclaimed "After tonight let's see if you can still say I'm gentle!"

"Guys, enough! There's a CHILD in here for God's sake!" Jo hissed at them, looking apologetically at Frankie.

Frankie, who'd been covering Mia's ears, only smiled at them.

"Relax, Jo," he said "It's fun to hear them argue like that, besides, she's too small anyways, even if she HAD heard them she wouldn't have known what they're talking about…"

"We're still eating…" Jo said.

"That's a valid point," Kendall said "Sorry Jo,"

Jo shrugged and smiled at him. She never could stay mad at him for too long, especially when he used his puppy-eyes on her.

"Hold on, you think it's _fun _to hear us argue like this?" James said, eyes narrowed "You're not creeped out or grossed out or anything?"

Frankie shook his head no and smiled.

"Are you gay?" James asked eyes narrowed.

"James!" Kendall hissed, hitting his boyfriend in the back of the head before looking apologetically at Frankie "Don't mind him, he's just not very bright and doesn't know when to _shut up_…"

James pouted at Kendall before glaring at him and turning away from him, arms crossed.

Frankie laughed again.

"Relax, Kendall, it's a valid question anyways," he said "To answer your question James, no, I'm not. I'm perfectly straight BUT I've had my fair share of gay friends in the past…you could say I've grown used to it…"

"That's 'cause you haven't been hanging out with us much," Logan said, rolling his eyes "You never get used to these two…" he said pointing at Kendall and James.

"Hey!" They both reproached immediately.

"No, seriously," Logan told Frankie, ignoring his best friends' glares "I'm gay myself and I STILL can't stomach all their….mushy love,"

"If anyone's sappy here, that's you," Kendall said firmly "James and I are hot…it's different, we're not sappy like you and Carlos, we're just very into the other's body. Besides, it's a proven fact that sex helps strengthen a couple's bond…"

James nodded solemnly at his side.

Logan rolled his eyes again.

"See my point?" he whispered to Frankie who laughed.

"They're right, you know?" he told Logan "There's nothing wrong with being very sexual with your partner…_however _Logan and Jo are right in saying you two should probably wait until you're alone before getting intimate in any way with each other…and that includes dirty talk."

Kendall opened his mouth to protest but Frankie held his hand up to silence him.

"Still, seeing as James and Carlos were openly suggesting having sexual interactions between the two of them and neither you, nor Kendall said anything against it, I have to assume, Logan, that you four have already been intimate with one another at one point. In which case, I wouldn't say Kendall and James are the ONLY kinky ones in this group…" Frankie said smiling while Carlos and Logan blushed past crimson and James and Kendall laughed at their friends' discomfort.

Their food arrived and Carlos tore a piece of his corndog and handed it to Mia who gobbled it down and loved it and demanded her uncle buy her one.

The guys laughed at Mia's over-eagerness.

"Carlos, you've created an addict," Logan commented while the others laughed.

Carlos ruffled Mia's hair fondly.

"She's so cute," he said "Really makes you think about wanting your own kids…"

"Whoa…" James said "Logan, be careful! Carlos is beginning to get mothering instincts!"

Kendall laughed but Logan seemed uncomfortable.

Carlos, upon noticing this reached out and kissed Logan's lips briefly.

"Don't worry about it, Logie-bear, James is only messing with us. Besides, I'm seventeen, I don't want any kids…" he said.

"But eventually, you will," Logan murmured.

"We can worry about that ten or fifteen years from now," Carlos said "After all, you heard what Gustavo said. With these two getting married, we'll want to stay unmarried for some time…"

Kendall and James scowled at him.

"I don't care what you say, Carlos, you're not guilt-tripping me into calling off my wedding," James said.

"I wasn't trying to do that, you just assume things," Carlos said.

"Alright, knock it off you four, we're eating and supposed to be having a good time here," Jo said "Besides, I wouldn't make fun of him for wanting kids, James, after all…sooner or later, you guys are going to want them too…or am I wrong?"

Kendall and James now looked at each other awkwardly.

"I-I guess I wouldn't mind having one or two," Kendall told James softly.

"I always pictured having two or three yeah," James replied with a shrug "But…I mean-how? Do we like…adopt or, I don't know, use artificial insemination or…I don't know?"

"Guess we can worry about that ten to fifteen years from now like Carlos said," Kendall said helpfully and offering James a reassuring smile.

"See? Guess I wasn't the only one with _mommy instincts_," Carlos said, taunting James who only hit him.

"Shut up," he muttered, blushing for what felt like the millionth time that day "I swear when we get home I'm going to make you pay for all this, García, you won't be able to walk for a freaking month after Kendall and I'm through with you…"

"James…" Jo said warningly, glancing at Mia who was happily finishing her corndog.

James sighed and let the matter rest.

Carlos, for his own part, scooted as far away from the blonde and his boyfriend as possible, aware of the threat in both their eyes. He hid behind Logan who only shook his head and smiled at him.

"I'm not protecting you once we get home," he whispered in Carlos' ear "James is right…you provoked them."

"You're mean, Logie, they'll murder me…" Carlos said, pouting.

"Good, then that ought to teach you not to mess with them, AND I'll have a great time watching…" Logan said, before Carlos slapped his shoulder "Ow! I'm kidding!"

"You better," Carlos said simply "Now come on, buy me cotton candy!"

Logan sighed but went along with his boyfriend anyways, knowing it wasn't wise to cross the Latino when it came to his sweets.

Lunch eventually came to an end and the group had to head back to the set to shoot the next scenes.

"I had fun today," Kendall said "I just love the zoo…"

James laughed.

"You've said that at least ten times today, babe," he said "I get it. You love the zoo. We'll come back here at least one more time before we leave Rome, I promise,"

"Thanks Jamie," Kendall said "I love you…"

"And I love you too…" James answered "Now, want to help me punish Carlos tonight for being a smart-mouth in the zoo?"

"Oh, I'm SO going to help you with that…" Kendall agreed.

They finished their day at the set and headed for their hotel room.

Kendall and James waited until they were sure Carlos and Logan had gone inside before entering the room silently.

They spotted the Latino with his back to them, immersed in the T.V.

Grinning at each other briefly, James and Kendall began to inch silently closer towards Carlos.

Logan suddenly came out of the bathroom and saw his friends approaching his boyfriend, and he could immediately tell from their looks that Carlos was about to pay up for his behavior at the zoo.

James flashed Logan a warning glare, daring him to say anything to warn Carlos.

Logan gulped and only smiled down at his boyfriend, pretending he'd seen nothing.

Suddenly, Carlos yelled out as James and Kendall grabbed him, pinning his arms and legs to the ground.

"Hey! Hey, get off me!" he shouted, thrashing around helplessly while James and Kendall held him down "Logan help me!"

"If he comes anywhere near you, we'll punish him too…" James said warningly while briefly looking up at Logan.

"Yeah…I'm going to check out that pool we saw earlier in the 3rd floor…" Logan said, already making his way towards the door "Just…please let me find him alive when I come back…"

"Smart move," Kendall said.

"What? Logie! You can't leave me here with these two mph-"the rest of Carlos' sentence was muffled by James' hand that covered Carlos' mouth.

"Shh…" James whispered in Carlos' ear "If you struggle we'll only prolong your punishment…now be a good boy 'Litos and do what we tell you to…"

Carlos stopped struggling, knowing it wasn't worth it anymore. He looked imploringly at Logan one last time, his boyfriend flashing him a sorry look.

"Say good bye to your boyfriend Carlos," Kendall commanded authoritatively.

"Good bye, Logie," Carlos squeaked. He gasped when James' hand squeezed his ass.

Logan gave him another apologetic look before leaving the room in a hurry.

James smirked and left Carlos' side momentarily to lock the door.

"There's no escaping now, 'Los," Kendall said "Now, how about we have a little chat about your…creative…comments today at the zoo?"

Carlos tried to scoot as farther away as he could from the pair but to no avail, he knew it was useless. They lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom, dropping him unceremoniously on the bed.

"My ass is really going to hurt after this, isn't it?" he said quietly.

"Yep…" was all James said before he and Kendall pounced on Carlos once more, the poor short boy letting out a surprised yelp and before he could even blink his hands and legs were tied to the bedposts, and he was gagged.

"How long would you consider appropriate for his punishment?" Kendall asked James, grinning evilly at Carlos who only stared at them in fear, and maybe just a bit of arousal.

"All night long sounds fair enough…" James replied, his grin matching Kendall's.

And Carlos could do nothing about it as they attacked him once again…

**A/N: So, overall not a dramatic chapter but I hoped you guys enjoyed seeing the guys bond with Frankie and Jo and Frankie growing closer. Mia is one funny character with a very specific role that I have in mind in the future...**

**Coming up ahead...will Frankie and Jo take their friendship to a whole new level that'll make Kendall uncomfortable? Will this affect Kames in any way? Will James be offered an incredibly tempting offer that will be...too tempting and will definitely put a strain in the Kames wedding? And what about Cargan caught in the middle, as always, of these two impulsive teenagers' disasters? **

**Don't miss it!**

**As always, please please please review! Reviews motivate me to write, despite not being able to sleep more than 4 hours per day throughout the week...so REVIEW! THEY-ARE-MY-COFFEE, :p**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	26. Al About New Relationships

**A/N: So people...aren't you guys glad I could finally update on a Friday? Lol. So! In order to not waste any of you guys' precios time here are some very special thank you's to the awesomest people in the whole wide world (a.k.a my reviewers)**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-SuperNeos2: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I trust you'll enjoy the ones to come as well. Mia will have a very important part soon so be ready for that...well, James wasn't the only one with rather inappropriate comments, Carlos had his fair share in them too, to be fair. Lol. As it is, thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-November 2 1990: I'm glad you liked last chapter, hopefully you'll like this one as well...thanks for reviewing!**

**-CastieCampbell: Yes, indeed they are. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the chapter.**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: First off, let me start by what an awesome job you did on the last "Aftermath" update...I cannot WAIT for more. Secondly, I'm glad you liked Mia, she'll be making more appearances soon...Frankie and Jo per say won't cause any intentional drama for Kames, however, they might unintentionally cause some tension. Kendall...is on the limbo between James and Jo, I agree. He clearly loves James but it seems he cannot fully let go of what he once had with Jo. We'll see how everything turns out. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-ChocoChocoBloo: Well...this next part isn't smut if that's what you meant. There'll be some smut coming soon, trust me, it's just a couple of chapters away I expect, we'll see about it. Urgh, I hear you about exams, good luck with them! As it is, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-EagleAce11: Oh I love Kames as well, don't worry. We'll see about the wedding, though, there's LOADS of drama to come! To be fair, there's also some fluff coming up so no worries...thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter.**

**-LoveSparkle: Yes, indeed he is. And yes, indeed SHE is, lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Cashmeere: I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter and you'll see more of Mia later on, promise. I'm glad you enjoyed the guys' playful banter with each other and I trust you'll like this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Anime-tv-manga-books: Lol. This isn't actual smut, I'm warning you, it just has slight mentions of what happened. As it is, do not despair, there'll be some hot smut coming up pretty soon, just need to wrap up and introduce certain things...as it is, I hope you'll still enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Ch.26: All About New Relationships

**(The Next Morning...)**

"Ow…did you guys really have to go all rough on me last night!" Carlos asked, annoyed, for the millionth time the next morning.

"Hey, you were totally asking for it," Kendall said absent-mindedly as he played with his iPad while waiting for James to finish combing his hair so they could all head to the set.

"I can't even get my clothes on without feeling any pain!" Carlos hissed as burning, searing pain flashed across his back while he attempted to pull on his pants.

"Aw, 'Los, maybe you should think about this next time, and keep your little, pretty, slutty mouth shut," James said as he came out of the bathroom.

"I know I deserved to be punished for what I said…" Carlos said "But were the _two _of you _inside _me at the _same _time really necessary?"

"Oh, it was totally necessary," Kendall said before smirking "Besides, don't act like you didn't like it…we didn't hear any complaints from you last night, you whore…"

"That's because you gagged me!" Carlos complained.

"You got hard," James said, nonchalantly "And you had an orgasm. That must've meant you liked it, at least a little,"

"Alright maybe I did…a little," Carlos allowed grudgingly "But still!"

"Just don't repeat your mistake Carlitos, and we'll never do something like that again," Kendall said "Now hurry and get dressed or James and I are leaving without you and telling Elena you were too lazy to get out of bed today…"

"You might want to help me since you two are the cause of my discomfort," Carlos grumbled.

"Sorry buddy, no can do, Kendall and I don't dress other people, we _undress _them…" James said with a smirk, making Kendall laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you know what? Fine! Tell Elena I'm too lazy to go to work today…I'm feeling sick as it is…" Carlos grumbled before getting into bed again, attempting to forget the burning, stinging sensation that ran down his backside and stomach.

Kendall and James stopped smiling and looked concernedly at their friend.

"Maybe we DID get a bit carried away," Kendall said worriedly "C'mon Carlos, we'll help you up…"

He and James each took one of Carlos' hands and pulled him up before helping him put on his shirt and loose pants, jeans being way too tight and uncomfortable for him.

Once they were finished helping him get ready Carlos grinned.

"Ha, you guys totally fell for it and I got you to help me," he said smugly.

James and Kendall's mouths dropped open in disbelief.

"You mean you were faking this whole time?" James asked incredulously.

"About being sore from last night? No. About being TOO sore to go to work…heck yeah, don't get me wrong guys, you two are A LOT to take in…but I'm also tough to break…" Carlos said.

"Ass," Kendall grumbled, hitting Carlos in the back of the head.

Carlos smirked, not minding the pain from the blow.

"You know you love it," he told Kendall before he limped outside, following the other two.

They went down to the Lobby to grab some breakfast before heading to the set and met with Logan.

"Carlos…you're alive," Logan commented, smiling relieved at his boyfriend who only quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," he said a bit reproachfully at Logan "You abandoned me last night!"

"Sorry…" Logan said apologetically "But, be honest, do you really think _I _could've overpowered both James _and _Kendall?"

"Guess you have a point," Carlos admitted grudgingly while Kendall and James only smirked smugly.

"You're limping," Logan noted, watching as Carlos struggled to walk normally "Does it hurt really bad?"

"Don't worry Logie, nothing I can't handle…" Carlos mumbled.

Logan glared at James and Kendall.

"You could've gone easier on him!" he said, annoyed at the pair.

"Logan, it's done and the boy says he can take it…why are you the one complaining?" James asked.

"'Cause I'm the guy whose boyfriend you two practically raped last night!" Logan exclaimed.

"Whoa…rape is a strong, strong word man; you don't want to use it…" James said "Carlos loved every second of it, didn't you? It's only the aftermath which is uncomfortable…"

"He's right…" Carlos told Logan "Now c'mon, let's hurry up, they all need us on-set…"

The guys gobbled down their breakfast and headed towards the set.

* * *

**(At the set...)**

"Alright boys, so, we've had a little change of plans," Elena told them, smiling apologetically at them as soon as she saw them.

"How so?" Kendall asked, growing concerned.

"Well…originally we'd meant paperwork and you guys' parents and all those every-day things to be the ones preventing you guys James, Carlos, and Logan from joining Kendall in New Town High…" Elena said slowly.

The guys all nodded, they'd all been aware of that.

"Well…along with our screenwriters we've sort of…added another plot twist. James, you have new lines, can I trust you to learn them by tomorrow? You guys can have the rest of the day off in that case…" Elena said.

"Um…sure," James said "What's going on?"

Suddenly, a slender curly-haired, blonde and hazel-eyed girl approached them. Despite the fact that all of them were gay (or bisexual in James and Kendall's cases) they all had to admit she was pretty attractive.

"Guys, this is Natasha Rivera" Elena said "She's-uh-going to be in the movie too…and the reason you guys can't leave Europe…"

"How so?" Logan asked.

Elena bit her lip and seemed nervous.

"Read your script," she told James simply.

James read over the lines and his eyes widened.

"I can't do this!" he exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong Jamie?" Kendall asked worriedly, Logan and Carlos also seemed worried.

"She's my girlfriend!" James exclaimed looking at Natasha "She's my girlfriend AND she's pregnant with my baby? That's why I can't go with you?"

Kendall's eyes widened and he snatched James' lines from him.

"Elena this is going too far…" he said sternly "You expect James to act out a sex scene? AND to have to kiss-her-while he's not even a main character?"

"Here's the catch…" Elena said before sighing and looking up at them "He's not a main character in this movie…but he WILL be in the series. The studio has seen what we've recorded of the movie so far and they love BTR's appearance on it…they're offering all of you guys a contract for next season… that's IF James agrees to this."

James bit his lip and appeared troubled.

"But-I can't…" he said "Kendall…"

"I'll be fine," Kendall said immediately "If this is our only way of being on the show…then fine. So be it…"

"I'm really sorry too," Natasha said, looking apologetically at Kendall "I know he's your boyfriend and all…I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," Kendall said, offering her a weak smile "It's not your fault either…"

"Okay fine, I'll do it," James agreed grudgingly "I'll have the lines memorized by tomorrow…"

"You guys' conversation with Kendall changes too so…here are your new lines, have them memorized by tomorrow," Elena said, handing each boy a new copy of the script "Off you go now; you have the rest of the day off…"

The guys offered her half-hearted smiles and headed towards the cafeteria area on the set since their driver wouldn't be back 'till the end of the day to take them back to their hotel.

* * *

**At the cafeteria...**

To their surprise...they came across Jo and Frankie who were _kissing._

However, before they reached them the two pulled away rather quickly and blushed, avoiding to look at one another.

Kendall tried very hard to ignore the jealousy that was eating at him, urging him to punch the living daylights out of Frankie. However, he took a few deep calming breaths instead and listened to what they were saying.

"I'm sorry," they heard Jo tell him "We-we got carried away and…I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, me too," Frankie said, blushing as well "I'm sorry, it shouldn't have gone that far…"

"Hey guys!" Carlos called, alerting them of their presence. This only made Jo and Frankie blush harder.

"H-hey guys," Jo said after a while of uncomfortable silence "W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you guys be filming your scene right now?"

"There's been a change of plans," James said "Here, have a look, Elena told me to give you this anyways,"

Jo took the script James handed out to her and quickly read over it.

"Whoa," she said "And I thought my scenes with Kendall were uncomfortable…they expect you to act out all this?"

"Yep," James said glumly "At least it's no heavy scene tomorrow…I'll just be telling the guys I'm a soon-to-be father and therefore can't leave Paris to attend New Town High…"

"And you guys will be video-chatting," Jo noted while reading further on "Seeing as Marco's supposed to ALREADY be in Rome for this one…"

"Yep," Logan said "And Carlos and I are supposed to say we can't go either because we have to stay and help James-ahem- _Andrew _with his girlfriend and kid…"

"That's one hell of a plot twist," Jo commented.

"That's 'cause the guys are joining us with the rest of the New Town High for next season…" Kendall said "So, apparently they have to have more of a story-line…"

"That makes _no_ sense," Jo said "How can they be a part of New Town High if our show regularly takes place in the U.S and you guys are supposed to be in Europe?"

"Elena said the first couple of episodes we'll be filming as if we're video-chatting," Carlos said "And then some of the show's twists will include us coming here along with James' baby and girlfriend…"

"Do you even know how to _hold_ a baby?"Jo asked James questioningly.

The brunette shook his head.

"I'm telling you, this is all very awkward for me…" he said.

"No kidding," Frankie said "It took me a while to get the hang of things when I was first learning to take care of Mia…"

"Well…it won't be for real," James said.

"But you'll have to _make_ it look real…" Jo said "Which means…"

"You'll have to practice," Frankie completed Jo's sentence for her, making her blush.

"So…does this mean you two are-dating?" Kendall asked, eyebrows raised at the pair.

"I- uh-I don't know…" Frankie said awkwardly while staring at Jo "Jo? Are we dating or not?"

"I-uh-I guess…" Jo said before breaking into a nervous smile "I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend at all…"

Frankie smiled tentatively at her.

"Then…I guess yes," he told Kendall.

"That's great," Kendall said smiling. Inside, he was feeling very jealous of Frankie, but he knew it was better this way for Jo. It was time for them to start letting go of one another, no matter how much it hurt them both...

"Hey then, since, uh, we're dating and all…Jo, would you like to go out with me tonight, there's a cute little restaurant not far from here I'd like to try out with you…" Frankie said.

"Sure…" Jo said "But who will watch Mia while we're gone?"

Frankie looked at James and Kendall imploringly.

"Would you guys mind?" he asked them "Besides, it'd be a great way for James to start practicing his father skills…for the movie," he added quickly when Carlos and Logan snickered and James and Kendall winced.

"I…guess," James agreed hesitantly "Fine, we'll do it, but don't come home too late…"

"Oh, we won't," Jo assured them "Thanks a million guys!"

"We'll help you guys," Carlos offered, ignoring Logan's frantic 'no' gestures "She'll be staying in our shared room after all…"

"Thanks Carlos," Kendall said gratefully "I would've thought you'd be the last one to offer us help today…"

"What can I say?" Carlos said with a laugh "I'm a very forgiving guy,"

"And you drag your unwilling boyfriend into messes," Logan grumbled.

"C'mon, Logie, it'll be fun!" Carlos exclaimed.

The other three just offered him brave smiles, hoping against all hope that what Carlos had just said was true…

**A/N: Ta-da! So...Frankie and Jo are dating! Yay for them! Is Kendall REALLY okay with it, however? Plus, now he'll have to watch his boyfriend perform a sexy scene with a really hot actress...hmm...are the warning bells going off in you guys' minds yet? AND, let's not forget we'll get some more Mia next chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review,**

**I LOVE REVIEWS! THEY'RE THE AIR I BREATHE! MY MUSE CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT THEM!**

**See you all next Friday, Saturday tops okay?**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


End file.
